Vampire
by Persefone-San
Summary: AU.Yaoi- Ao tornar-se vampiro, seguiu por séculos sério e frio almejando apenas a oportunidade da vingança, após perder quem lhe foi mais importante. Valeria a pena a imortalidade? Conseguiria voltar a amar ou ter sua vingança?
1. Prólogo

Autora: Perséfone-san

Este fic é meu primeiro universo alternativo (individual, pois em parceria já iniciei o Por Amor). Resolvi me aventurar nisto também, movida a um verdadeiro encanto que sinto em histórias que envolvam vampiros e lobisomens. Por isso digo que é uma verdadeira viagem. Peço que não esperem que eu cite fatos da história mundial, pois esta é uma matéria que simplesmente não me dou muito bem e quero um descanso de tentar por uma história dentro de outra (como fiz em Sentimentos: Lágrimas da incerteza) por ser complicado de lidar. Não pretendia publicá-lo, comecei a escrever quando ainda fazia a Sentimentos... Estou receosa com a publicação deste fic por ainda me achar muito inexperiente. Mexer com vampiros é complicado e eu espero conseguir fazer um bom trabalho e entreter a todos que lerem. Deixo logo de antemão o aviso de que os conceitos clássicos de vampiros e lobisomens serão alterados por mim. Fiz umas pesquisas e decidi misturar à meu agrado alguns mitos de diferentes países, assim como fiz conceitos próprios que verão do decorrer da história.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

_**Vampire**_

**Prólogo.**

Desde a descoberta da existência de vampiros, começaram a surgir os caça-vampiros e tem sido travada uma guerra entre eles. No final, estes caçadores foram desaparecendo ou sendo assassinados por quem tanto caçavam, restando apenas um. O melhor de todos. Dohko, que agora havia adotado um pupilo tão habilidoso quanto: Daros.

Dohko sempre perseguiu o líder dos vampiros, Shion, mas nunca obteve sucesso. Sempre acabavam em encontros e desencontros, trocavam algumas palavras e Shion sempre partia. Um nunca atacava ao outro. Um dia, Dohko teve a oportunidade de destruir Shion, mas não o fez.

O vampiro surpreendeu-se com tal ato.

O caçador, após ter desistido do que tentou por anos, apenas disse que acabou e deu as costas para sair, sem se importar caso o outro o atacasse.

Shion não o fez. Tinha honra e não era cruel, como alguns outros que comandava.

Naqueles anos de frustrações e desencontros, acabaram desenvolvendo um interesse maior um pelo outro.

Sabendo que o caçador havia adotado um garoto e o treinado para também ser caçador – e por desconhecer as pretensões deste jovem -, enviou um de seus vampiros mais responsáveis, experientes e de confiança para vigiar o jovem rapaz.

Shion começou a procurar por Dohko e iniciaram um relacionamento secreto. Tudo durava já há algumas semanas, assim como o pupilo de Dohko ser vigiado.

Shion soube da personalidade do jovem caçador por intermédio do próprio mestre e não mais se preocupou. Mantinha ativa a ordem de seu vampiro ainda manter-se por perto dele o observando, mas não mais por desconfiança. Agora queria dar a um dos mais tristes de seus companheiros a chance de abrir novamente os olhos para a vida. Sentia que não havia ninguém melhor que uma pessoa gentil, animada e extrovertida para cativá-lo; e o mais importante: Já sabia de seu segredo. Que era um vampiro.

oOo

_- Eu sei que está me seguindo, vampiro. Pode aparecer! – Dizia um rapaz calmamente. Tinha cabelos longos e ondulados azul escuro, assim como seus olhos, mas num tom mais claro contrastando com sua pele clara. Colhia lenha numa floresta antiga e fechada. _

_- Esperto e atencioso... Daros – Falou friamente uma voz masculina atrás do rapaz._

_Daros virou-se para encarar quem o observava há algum tempo. Sorriu. Era de aparência jovem e elegante, apesar das roupas simples e brancas. Tinha porte altivo e olhar frio. Esperava por isso._

_- Fico lisonjeado em saber que sou conhecido por seu clã, mas sei que está apenas seguindo ordens, assim como eu. – Deu uma leve gargalhada. – Seu líder deve ser tão rigoroso quanto meu mestre... _

_- Que ridículo! Não deveria nos comparar... somos diferentes!_

_- Não necessariamente. Agora somos sim, mas já fomos iguais. Mas entendo o orgulho de um vampiro. Sabe, só de olhar pra você posso ver que é diferente da maioria... – fez uma breve pausa – Já que está ai, quer me dar uma mãozinha? – sorriu._

_- Idiota... Do que falas? Sabes que sou um vampiro e até onde sei, fostes treinado para eliminar-nos! O que pretende? – Mantinha o tom frio. Seus olhos vermelhos assumiam um tom agora prateado._

_- Pegar lenha, o que já não é muito fácil por ser noite. Acabei esquecendo de fazer isso mais cedo. Se me der licença, tenho que levar isso pra casa. – Segurava um monte de pedaços de madeira – E pare de me seguir escondido! Pude sentir sua presença, e seu olhar querendo ler minha alma incomoda! Não sei há quanto tempo me segues, mas deve ser muito, pra eu conseguir percebe-lo de tal forma... Se quer me seguir, ao menos se mostre. Não me importo. – Olhou no fundo dos olhos agora vermelhos novamente – E não exterminamos todos os vampiros. Apenas os que merecem._

_Daros passou calmamente ao lado do vampiro, levando a madeira. Fôra o primeiro encontro direto que tiveram. _

_O outro não entendeu. Sempre foi informado que caçadores de vampiros eram uma ameaça e que não perdiam a oportunidade de tentar abater um que se aproximasse! Desapareceu. _

_Daros sorriu ao perceber que estava só novamente. Aquele que o seguia certamente não o deixaria em paz. Talvez fosse hora de mostrar àquele vampiro o valor dos sentimentos que esqueceu, assim como torna-lo menos arredio. Seria sem dúvidas uma experiência interessante para ambos._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Londres**

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira. Ventava muito e o céu estava encoberto por nuvens pesadas. Fazia um frio arrebatador.

Pelas belas ruas nobres, pessoas transitavam nas calçadas com seus agasalhos e cachecóis, desde o mais simples de bom gosto aos mais luxuosos. Nas ruas, algumas charretes elegantes desfilavam com seus magníficos cavalos, levando seus passageiros – que geralmente eram casais – ao destino desejado em uma forma mais romântica. E carros indo e vindo. O movimento não parava.

Um garoto passava pelas pessoas sem ser notado, ou melhor, ignorado. Usava uma camisa desbotada e desgastada, calça marrom suja e com alguns rasgões e sapatos desgastados.

Os nobres nunca reparavam os menos afortunados. Sempre os ignoravam, explorando e se pudessem até maltratando.

- Frio... O inverno chegou mais cedo do que esperava! Vamos, Miro, se vire e tente se aquecer! Você é esperto! – Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo. – Droga... detesto o frio... – Os cachos dos longos cabelos dourado estavam agitados com o vento forte. Tentando se aquecer e conter os tremores involuntários, o garoto abraçava o próprio corpo.

Entrou em uma rua menos movimentada onde havia inúmeras vendas e quitandas. Seus olhos azuis acompanhavam fixamente cada movimento, de cada pessoa ali presente. Observou algumas gôndolas nas calçadas que apresentavam belas frutas.

- É agora! – Falou baixinho para si.

Acelerando os passos, passou por uma pouco movimentada, rapidamente coletando algumas maçãs e pêras.

- Ladrão! Peguem este garoto! – Gritava o dono que tentou segurar o furtador, mas este se esquivava habilmente de todos, correndo em disparada. Era extremamente rápido.

Um policial a cavalo que passava pela entrada da rua, quando escutou os gritos, começou a perseguir o garoto.

Próximo a um beco – Aparentemente sem saída – o jovem pareceu tropeçar perder o equilíbrio batendo o ombro na parede próxima a entrada, logo recuperando o pique de antes, tentando inutilmente superar o cavalo policial.

O cavalo logo alcançou Miro. O policial lhe acertou um chute nas costas, derrubando-o, e desceu de seu animal. Abaixou-se ao lado do pequeno ladrão o erguendo pelos cabelos, fazendo-o se ajoelhar sentindo uma forte dor no couro cabeludo e nas costas.

- Me solta! – Falou autoritário, olhando com raiva para o guarda que puxava seus cabelos. Viu que o soldado era, pelo visto, careca e sem sobrancelhas.

- Moleque insolente! Pena que não posso te levar preso! – Encarava o garoto com desprezo. Olhou para a maçã e a pêra no chão. – É só isso que roubou? – Puxou ainda mais forte os fios dourados que segurava.

- É! Agora me solta! – Queria tentar se soltar, mas sentia uma forte dor.

- Dessa vez passa, morto à fome, mas se eu o pegar novamente roubando... – Soltou os cabelos do jovem o acertando um forte tapa no rosto.

Miro caiu no chão com a força que foi atingido. O guarda pegou as duas frutas e olhou para o garoto caído que o fitava com raiva.

– Não me olhe assim, insolente! – Falou alterado. Levantou-se e pisou na mão esquerda do garoto, que estava apoiada no chão.

Miro podia ser jovem, ainda uma criança, mas tinha seu orgulho e se tornado forte vivendo nas ruas. Não derramou uma lágrima sequer nem gritou com a dor de sua mão sendo esmagada pela bota. Pelo contrário. Voltou a desafiar o policial com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. Todos que pararam para ver o que se passava se surpreenderam com o fato. O garoto era forte e valente.

Irritado, o policial lhe acertou outro tapa no rosto, no mesmo lugar, e voltou a montar em seu cavalo marrom, dirigindo-se para o local do furto para devolver a mercadoria.

Os curiosos que haviam parado para observar a cena já o ignoravam novamente. Completamente. Miro sentou no chão e começou a massagear a mão que fora esmagada. Ela latejava e com o frio até parecia doer mais. Parou a massagem, levando a mão dolorida ao rosto onde foi atingido e pôs-se de pé.

- Deprimente, Miro... Parabéns por ter sido apanhado e esbofeteado! – Falava para si com a mão sobre a marca avermelhada no rosto. Empinava o nariz, orgulhoso, enquanto voltava a caminhar tranquilamente em direção ao beco ao qual trombara.

Entrou.

- Você foi rápido... Mas eu fui esperto, policial cretino! – Começou a olhar o chão, buscando por duas maçãs que conseguiu jogar discretamente quando fingiu trombar na parede.

Miro as encontrou. Pegou uma guardando dentro da camisa – que estava embutida por dentro da calça – e a outra esfregou na roupa enquanto caminhava até o muro no fim do beco. Pôs a maçã que estava em suas mãos na boca, prendendo com os dentes. Subiu nuns caixotes e se pendurou no muro, pulando para o outro lado. Sempre que estava indisposto pegava esses 'atalhos'. Encostou-se do outro lado na muralha, voltando a segurar a fruta, arrancando um bom pedaço. Sua barriga doía com a fome. Ficava pensando: até quando teria de passar por tudo aquilo. Sentia-se sujo, dolorido, com frio, fome e com vergonha de ter de roubar para sobreviver.

Respirou fundo, num suspiro indignado.

Voltou a caminhar perdido em seus pensamentos, degustando já da segunda fruta. Pensava onde poderia arrumar algo para se aquecer, onde passaria as noites terrivelmente frias do inverno... Quando se deu conta, encontrava-se num bairro residencial de classe alta. Viu uma grande movimentação na entrada de uma das belas casas, ficando extremamente curioso. Ao longe viu que algo era retirado do interior da residência coberto por um limpo lençol branco. Pode notar se tratar de um corpo. O pano permitia ver um pedaço do braço, que estava extremamente pálido, e algumas mechas ruivas.

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir os comentários dos curiosos e dos policias. 'Assassinato', 'estava sem sangue' era o que mais se falava. Arrepiou ao imaginar ter um maníaco à solta, afinal, vivia nas ruas e poderia ser uma vítima fácil.

Pensou melhor.

Para que alguém iria tentar matar um jovem que nem dinheiro para comida teria? Ficou pouco mais aliviado, mas sua curiosidade insistia que permanecesse por lá e tentasse ver o que houve. Sentia necessidade disso. Viu um policial parado, pouco mais afastado, decidindo por pergunta-lhe sobre o ocorrido.

- Senhor policial, poderia me dizer o que se passou aqui? – Perguntou educadamente.

- Saia já daqui, moleque! Aqui não é lugar para gente como você! – Respondeu da forma mais grossa possível.

- Mas senhor... – Tentou insistir, mas só o que conseguiu foi um forte cascudo na cabeça.

- Os assuntos da família Áquila não lhe dizem respeito, agora dê o fora! – O policial se afastou, bufando de raiva. Provavelmente por não terem conseguido nenhuma pista ou indícios de quem praticou o assassinato.

Miro, com cara feia para o lado daquelas pessoas, afastou-se. Voltou a caminhar, enquanto envolvia o próprio corpo com os braços novamente. Tentava se aquecer. O frio parecia aumentar ainda mais.

Pensava no que viu.

Era bem informado ouvindo as fofocas e lendo jornais que encontrava pelo chão. Sabia que da família Áquila, Marin era a única viva. Havia perdido os familiares para um acidente e desde então passou a assumir os negócios da família, administrando suas riquezas. Investiu tudo o que tinha, tornando-se uma das donas do mais famoso banco de Londres, formando uma sociedade com um homem rico e misterioso chamado Kamus. Agora que estava morta e, por não ter familiares, ninguém imaginava para quem deixaria tudo o que tinha, já que havia perdido o noivo Aioria para um assassinato igualmente misterioso. Por ser nova, provavelmente não tinha testamento. Obviamente seus bens seriam leiloados e sua parte do banco seria negociada, sendo a preferência de comprar a parte da falecida de seu sócio, claro.

Lembrou de boatos de que ela havia se apaixonado novamente e que não revelaria o nome do homem. Tudo muito misterioso.

- Sempre acontece algo estranho por aqui e nunca descobrem os responsáveis... Este lugar está de pernas para o ar! – Murmurou em conclusão. Não adiantava perder seu tempo a pensar nisso. Tinha de decidir o que faria naquela noite.

OoOoOoOoO

- Senhor, se me permite perguntar, o que queriam os guardas? – Perguntou uma bela jovem de cabelos lisos e longos, loira de olhos verdes. Aparentemente preocupada.

- Me interrogar sobre a morte de minha sócia, Marin. – Respondeu friamente, olhando pela janela a cidade encoberta pela branca neve que caíra há pouco.

- O senhor desconfia de alguém que tenha feito isso? – Perguntou a moça, curiosa.

- Não. Provavelmente algum inimigo dela ou coisa do tipo. Os seres humanos precisam de motivos banais para poder matar, trair... Isso é patético, não? – Lançou seu olhar frio sobre a jovem. – Os ricos tentam se destruir. Um mais ambicioso que o outro, sempre querendo ampliar mais suas riquezas nem que seja na base de um casório interesseiro ou assassinatos; e sempre preconceituosos com os menos afortunados. Os pobres, os que passam necessidades, perdem o amor pela vida. Tornam-se rabugentos, amargos... Até violentos. Alguns chegam a agir como animais, usando drogas. Patéticos! – Falou com descaso. – Há tempos não vejo ninguém com valor...

- Senhor... – A garota sempre estremecia quando recebia diretamente o olhar do Mestre. Em especial quando o via falar daquela forma. Ele não era de falar muito e pelo visto, havia se irritado com sua pergunta. Sua voz saia trêmula.

- Mas e você? Você não foi muito diferente dos outros, não foi June? Sem sua mãe, viu seu pai doente e não tinha como ajudá-lo com os remédios. Desesperada vendeu o corpo e o que ganhou em troca? Foi colocada na rua e descobriu que o pai nem tocou nos remédios de seu sacrifício, preferindo a morte. Me procurou como uma prostituta. Pediu para ajudá-la que em troca poderia desfrutar de sua virgindade... Apenas fiz o que me pediu, garota.

- O que aconteceu foi inevitável. Eu deveria ter me esforçado mais para ajudar minha família de outra forma... – Escorreu uma lágrima pelo rosto da bela jovem.

- Mas nem tentou. Como todos fazem, procurou o que lhe foi mais fácil. E não sei do que falas... – Aproximou-se, tocando o rosto delicado com suas mãos alvas e frias. – Até onde pude ver em seus olhos, você gostou disso! Gostou de ter se deitado comigo...!

As lágrimas de June só aumentaram. Teve sua primeira vez com aquele homem e depois de tudo, havia se encantado com aqueles olhos tão frios. Tristes. Havia se apaixonado por ele e sofria por isso. O que havia feito era vergonhoso e Kamus, sempre que se irritava, a ofendia e jogava na cara. Vez ou outra seu mestre a fazia lembrar de seu passado ao qual, o que mais desejava, seria esquecer. O olhar implicante e frio de Kamus torturava sua alma, mas o que podia fazer? Ele foi o único que lhe ofereceu um emprego depois de tudo. Ela era de menor e por ser uma mulher, dificultava ainda mais. Sabia que só conseguiu trabalhar como uma criada do rico em troca de comida, teto e roupas, por conta de sua beleza. Sabia que fazia parte de um simples capricho, mas estava disposta a tudo para não voltar às ruas. Até mesmo a dormir com ele uma outra vez, mesmo sabendo que ele não sentia nada por si.

Kamus apreciava tudo o que era belo e puro com olhar distante, perdido em pensamentos. Não que fosse o caso de June para ele. Ela era bonita, mas impura. Ela era como todos os que conhecia: interesseira, covarde e ambiciosa. Ele parecia sempre buscar por algo que considerasse raro, sendo as características confiança, beleza, inocência, pureza realmente raras de se encontrar em uno.

- Vou sair. – Kamus voltou a falar, dando as costas à June. Voltou a contemplar a janela. – Prepare um banquete para minha volta!

June foi a um cabide, pegou um pesado sobretudo negro e voltou, vestindo em seu mestre.

- Trará alguém? – Perguntou a jovem, sem jeito, secando as lágrimas. Não era prudente chorar perante Kamus, assim como afronta-lo.

- Sim. Prepare tudo. Não pretendo me demorar. – Falava friamente, caminhando até a porta de saída de sua mansão.

- Quando o senhor retornar, estará tudo pronto.

-Ótimo! Assim terei um bom passatempo essa noite... – Olhou rapidamente sobre os ombros para a garota, logo voltando a caminhar.

June assustou-se com o olhar súbito.

Kamus saiu a passos lentos e firmes.

OoOoOoOoO

- Droga... Que frio! Não esperava por neve... – Miro estava trêmulo pelo frio, procurando por algum lugar que pudesse passar a noite.

Caminhava pelas ruas pouco iluminadas de um bairro classe média. Seus lábios, ressecados, tremiam já arroxeados. Seu rosto estava rosado pelo frio e tentava se aquecer abraçando o próprio corpo e movendo os braços. Sua respiração era acompanhada por uma nuvem de vapor devido a baixa temperatura.

A rua estava completamente vazia e com uma fina neblina, o que dava um ar sombrio. As pessoas se encontravam em suas casas, aquecidas com lareiras, ou em clubes e bares – os que não tinham mais nada de interessante para fazer.

Miro avistou a silhueta de uma pessoa que caminhava lenta e firmemente. Possuía um porte altivo. A neblina e pouca iluminação não o permitia ver muito, apenas que tinha longos e lisos cabelos com um brilho avermelhado que esvoaçavam com o vento forte. Sentia o peso de um olhar frio e penetrante sendo desferido para sua pessoa.

OoOoOoOoO

Aqui está o prólogo de uma história que veio de uma idéia maluca minha. Eu sei, eu sei. Viajei no mundo da imaginação pra escrever isso. Este prólogo, como disse acima, já estava pronto a um bom tempo. Só não sabia se publicava ou não, já que minhas idéias ainda não estavam em harmonia. Resolvi me arriscar e aqui está ele. Espero conseguir fazer tudo como realmente planejo e que o final venha a minha mente, já que ainda não tenho um, propriamente dito. Peço também que deixem reviews. Se gostaram ou odiaram, adoraria saber a opinião de vocês! As reviews incentivam na continuação da história e eu gostaria de saber se está sendo bem aceita ou não.


	2. Convite

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**1- Convite.**

Miro avistou a silhueta de uma pessoa que caminhava lenta e firmemente. Possuía um porte altivo e um andar elegante. A neblina e pouca iluminação não lhe permitia ver muito, apenas que tinha longos e lisos cabelos com um brilho avermelhado que esvoaçavam com o vento forte. Sentia o peso de um olhar frio e penetrante sendo desferido para sua pessoa.

Caminhavam em sentidos opostos, o que implicava que cruzariam.

Bem próximos, pode notar se tratar de um homem jovem, com camisa e calça extremamente elegantes e por cima um sobretudo aberto, tudo na cor negra. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Miro o observou pensativo. Como queria ter um agasalho também...

– Ricos... Humf! Quentinhos com seus agasalhos nem olham em volta... Bando de metidos e arrogantes! – Murmurou baixinho para si, em grego, para que se o homem ouvisse, não entendesse para surrá-lo. Encontrava-se um tanto indisposto para correr ou encarar alguém.

– Falaste comigo? – O homem falou em grego parando ao lado de Miro, que sentiu a frieza do olhar que era lançado sobre si. O estranho voltou ao inglês. – És impetulante, mas admito que valente por dirigir-se à minha pessoa assim.

– Desculpa. Eu só estou com frio, ou não posso nem ter o direito de reclamar disso? – Voltou ao idioma local. Foi pego de surpresa ao ver que aquele homem tão jovem conhecia o grego, idioma nada popular. Lançou um sorriso sem graça olhando nos sombrios e belos olhos do homem, sendo incapaz de distinguir a cor pela pouca iluminação. Só o que pôde distinguir foram os fios sedosos do longo cabelo ruivo. Ao observar o sujeito retirar as mãos do bolso, pensou que fosse levar mais um cascudo. Levou rapidamente as mãos à cabeça, como que para protegê-la.

O ruivo retirou seu sobretudo, jogando em cima de Miro.

– Interessante... falas inglês e grego... Tens quantos anos, garoto? – Perguntou interessado, sem perder sua altiveza. Adorava e admirava quem tinha cultura e interesse por conhecimentos.

– Farei onze anos em uma semana. Comecei a estudar inglês com sete. – Miro vestiu o sobretudo animado por ver que teria a chance de se aquecer, mas logo voltou seu olhar para o dono do casaco. Via que ele trajava uma camisa manga longa, mas de tecido fino. – Não vai mesmo querer seu casacão? Está muito frio senhor...?

– Rivail. E não. Pode ficar com ele. – Voltou a caminhar sem pressa.

– Espere! – Miro se adiantou e parou na frente do rapaz. – O senhor é Kamus, Kamus Rivail? Não acredito... Pelo que dizem de sua riqueza eu imaginava no mínimo um velho rabugento e horroroso. Mas você não é mau... E pelo que posso ver é jovem e simpático! – Miro sorriu, simpático. Ficou admirado. Mal acreditava que aquele a quem o ajudara era um milionário, um dos homens mais influentes da sociedade inglesa.

Kamus, parado, apenas o observava. Nunca havia sido tratado assim. Ninguém ousava se por na sua frente. Apenas duas pessoas eram espontâneas consigo – uma delas não estando mais viva. Nenhum desconhecido jamais o tratou tão amigavelmente – ou seria... imprudentemente?

Olhou diretamente no fundo dos olhos azuis do jovem. Aqueles olhos azuis... Não sabia porque, chamaram sua atenção.

"_Ele serve._" Pensou examinando-o.

– Onde está sua família, garoto? – Aos ouvidos de Miro soou arrogante.

– Família? Isso é uma piada... Vivo sozinho. Meu pai morreu quando eu ainda era pequeno. Minha mãe, que só me dava cascudos, veio tentar a vida aqui, mas morreu há três meses, doente. Sou forte! Não preciso de ninguém! E eu tenho nome. É Miro. Miro Ckhauser.

– És orgulhoso... Mesmo não tendo por onde. – Falava com indiferença. – E onde pretende passar essas noites frias, Miro Ckhauser?

– Sei não... Eu me viro... Por que? – Miro não entendeu aquela pergunta. Porque aquele ricaço ainda estava falando com ele e muito menos acreditava que aquele homem não tremia ou sequer se arrepiava com o frio.

– O que acha de passar uma noite em minha casa? – Perguntou com o mesmo tom frio e indiferente de sempre. – Poderia descansar e ver depois o que fará.

– Por que um cara rico como você iria querer que um pobretão como eu fosse à sua casa? Não faz sentido! – Miro devolveu. Estava encucado com aquele cara tão estranho.

– Você escolhe. – Kamus voltou a caminhar, deixando um Miro confuso para trás.

Miro levantou a barra do sobretudo que arrastava no chão. Deu uma corridinha para alcançar o sujeito que lhe presenteou, caminhando lado a lado. Sabia que não seria apropriado, mas sentia uma vontade inexplicável de acompanhá-lo.

Kamus deu um discreto sorriso de vitória. Sabia que seria seguido.

– Sabe... Você se mostrou uma pessoa boa. Eu aceito o convite. – Miro o olhava com atenção. A fina neblina e pouca iluminação não o permitia ver com clareza o rosto de Kamus, sendo assim, não poderia sequer imaginar a expressão que ele fazia.

– Mesmo me conhecendo em tão pouco tempo e ouvindo os boatos de assassinatos freqüentes por ai? – O ruivo lançou-lhe um olhar intimidadoramente frio.

Miro arrepiou-se, mas não se deixou abalar.

– Sim. Geralmente matam por interesses políticos ou aos ricos para roubar. O que poderia querer com alguém como eu? – Miro o olhava nos olhos. – Além do mais, pelas suas roupas, me parece que você já tem muito de tudo isso. Status e riquezas. Não precisaria matar ninguém!

– Corajoso... – Murmurou num tom cínico.

Kamus cerrou seus olhos. Seguiu seu caminho sem mais nada responder, impassível como desde o primeiro olhar que lançou ao grego.

Miro parecia eufórico, mas ficou calado, controlando-se o resto da caminhada. Não queria ter logo de cara a fama de tagarela, em especial à única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão ao invés de dar cascudos, surra-lo. Estranhamente sentia-se bem ao lado de Kamus, mesmo com seu corpo tendo calafrios como se pressentisse um perigo constante. Não entendia o porque, mas não quis se preocupar. Estava disposto a tentar ser amigo do ruivo.

Pouco afastado do centro da cidade, num local mais isolado e sem movimentação onde havia apenas casarões, encontrava-se a mansão de Kamus.

A maior da rua.

Sua arquitetura era belíssima. As paredes do muro eram altas e de pedras escuras com belos portões negros de ferro, trabalhados. Guardava um imenso jardim muito bem cuidado que enfeitava a frente da casa. À noite aquele ambiente tinha um ar sombrio e igualmente belo, Miro não sabia explicar.

Acompanhou o dono, calado, até o local.

Kamus apoiou uma das mãos em uma das bandas da grande porta abrindo-a num rangido, com num gesto imponente. Entrou em seguida aguardando seu convidado.

Miro entrou a passos lentos. Kamus fechou a porta num baque.

– Senhor Kamus... O banquete está pronto. – June ouviu o barulho da porta, logo se adiantando para recepcionar o Mestre. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o garoto ao seu lado, sorrindo, deslumbrado com o lugar.

June esperava uma mulher, talvez um rapaz, mas nunca uma criança. Sentiu ciúmes e raiva. Pelas roupas era um mendigo. Não aceitaria se visse que Kamus a havia trocado por um menino mendigo.

O ruivo notou a mudança no olhar da garota e não se agradou.

O interior da casa era extremamente bem decorado e organizado. Havia um grande tapete vermelho encobrindo boa parte do belíssimo chão em mármore. Sobre o tapete, três sofás grandes e luxuosos na cor marfim estavam bem arrumados com suas almofadas, virados de frente para uma mesa de centro. Ao fundo, duas belíssimas escadas curvilíneas forradas com outro tapete, com corrimões lustrosos trabalhados em madeira escura, levavam ao segundo andar. Miro pode notar duas passagens distintas entre as escadas que ficavam à sua frente, uma à sua esquerda e outra à sua direita na sala. Via sobre colunas médias, em mármore, ou mesas altas de madeira, objetos decorativos antigos e visivelmente caros, de extremo bom gosto e estrategicamente distribuídos.

O local tinha um ar gótico.

Todo o ambiente parecia muito bem iluminado, perante a visão de Miro. Também não pode deixar de notar que havia inúmeras janelas grandes, todas com belíssimas cortinas vermelho-vinho que pendiam até o chão. No segundo andar, conseguia ver um corredor de frente ao ponto de encontro das escadarias e algumas portas do lado direito e esquerdo. Miro, nem em seus melhores sonhos, imaginava que pisaria um dia num local como aquele. Seus olhos brilhavam deslumbrado.

– Sim, logo iremos jantar. – Kamus falou com pouco acaso, indo até as escadarias. Subia. – Venha, Miro. – falou autoritário.

Miro nem respondeu. Apenas o acompanhou cumprimentando a bonita moça em um aceno com a cabeça e um sorriso.

No andar superior, seguiram para a direita, num corredor com várias portas. Miro as olhava com curiosidade. Notou quando Kamus parou perante a última. O ruivo abriu a porta permitindo que o grego entrasse primeiro. Entrou em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Se importa de ficar aqui? Nenhum dos outros quartos foram preparados... – Kamus o observava de cima a baixo.

Miro estava de costas para Kamus, contemplando o belo quarto. Era grande. À sua frente encontrava-se uma grande janela com longas cortinas iguais às da sala. Uma cama enorme de casal, de madeira escura trabalhada, forrada com lençóis de seda brancos. No canto do quarto, um sofá de dois lugares, negro, e uma estante pequena, repleta de livros. Na direção dos pés da cama uma, cômoda, e ao lado direito um grande guarda-roupa, ambos de madeira escura. Aos fundos, no lado esquerdo da cama, encontrava-se uma porta fechada. No chão, um tapete branco que o ocultava quase que por completo.

– Esse quarto é lindo... Exótico, mas lindo... – Miro coçou os olhos para crer no que via. – Claro que não me importo!

– Aquela porta é um banheiro. Tire essa roupa imunda e vá banhar-se. – Falou secamente, aparentemente enojado pelo estado de Miro. – Verei algo para você vestir.

– E onde eu coloco minha roupa? – Miro já havia tirado o sobretudo e o colocado sobre a cama.

– Em qualquer lugar. Serão jogadas fora! – Kamus falou friamente, abrindo o Armário. Pegou uma calça e camisa manga longa, ambos brancos, entregando ao grego. – Vista isso. São pouco grandes, mas são melhores que estes farrapos que usas.

Miro ficou encantado com a brancura das roupas. Fazia um bom tempo que não vestia nada tão branco. Tão limpo.

Correu até o banheiro para tirar o restante de suas roupas. Tomar seu banho tão desejado e vestir as roupas limpas. Kamus sentou na beira da cama. Recostou na cabeceira, cruzando os braços. Cerrou os olhos, pensativo.

Esperava por Miro.

Pôde ouvir um grito, reclamando da água que estava extremamente fria. Achou interessante o jeito espontâneo do garoto. Lembrava-lhe outra pessoa.

Em poucos minutos, Miro abriu a porta.

Estava descalço. A calça grande – de um adulto – estava presa a sua cintura por um cinto preto que usava na antiga roupa, com as barras das pernas dobradas para não arrastar muito. A camisa, terminava de dobrar as mangas que sobravam. A toalha vinho que encontrou no aposento estava em seu pescoço, segurando seus cabelos úmidos.

Miro retirou a toalha e buscou por um pente que viu estar sobre a cômoda. Desembaraçava seus cachos, animado. Estava de frente para Kamus.

Kamus abriu os olhos, fitando o garoto agora limpo. Prestou atenção nos detalhes daquele jovem rosto, admirando-se. A pele levemente morena, os lábios bem desenhados, os olhos num azul intenso e os cabelos compridos e cacheados, caindo sobre as costas e ombros numa cascata de ouro. Aqueles olhos ainda lhe chamavam a atenção. Aquele olhar... Nunca mais tinha visto um olhar como aquele.

Miro, agora num ambiente claro e mais calmo, sem neblinas ou com arrepios de frio, pode reparar melhor em Kamus. Achou-o incrivelmente belo. Sua pele alva dava destaque aos lábios bem desenhados e rosados, o cabelo magnificamente liso e brilhoso, na cor sangue, que adornavam o rosto delicado, o olhar frio e penetrante igualmente vermelho, os olhos bem desenhados. Uma beleza exótica e deslumbrante.

– Você é bonito! – falou inocentemente. – E seus olhos são penetrantes... Parece até querer ler minha mente... – Sorriu. – Qualquer coisa que queira saber, é só perguntar.

– O que o faria falar para mim? – Perguntou com indiferença.

– Você foi a única pessoa que foi boa para mim nesse país, estendendo-me a mão. Gostei de você! É uma boa pessoa! – Miro falou, sincero. Sorriu.

Kamus levantou. Caminhou até a porta, onde esperava por Miro. Simplesmente decidiu ignorar aqueles comentários. De onde aquele garoto havia tirado isso? O olhou por alguns segundos. Deu as costas, passando pela porta.

– Vamos jantar. A noite será longa... – Falou pensando no que faria com o jovem.

Miro o acompanhou sorridente. Há tempos não se sentia tão feliz! Prestava atenção em cada detalhe daquele local. Ele causava-lhe arrepios, ao qual não sabia dizer o porquê, mas sentia-se simultaneamente bem.

Desceram as escadarias e entraram em uma porta à direita da grande residência. Andaram mais um pouco, entrando em outra porta. Pararam diante de uma mesa imensa de madeira escura, servida com inúmeros pratos finos. Observou seu anfitrião sentar em uma das extremidades, notando que seu prato ficava exatamente na outra. Sentou-se, observando a tudo. Os pratos finos, bem colocados à mesa para que se servissem. Seu prato de uma louça fina, talheres de prata ao lado, sobre um guardanapo azul marinho de tecido, dois copos belíssimos e brilhantes – aparentemente de cristal.

Sentiu vergonha.

Estava em um lugar elegante, perante uma pessoa de modos e não tinha a mínima noção de etiqueta. Como iria se servir certo de que não cometeria nenhuma gafe?

Aliviou-se com o que ouviu.

– Não se preocupe. Sirva-se como bem entender. – O ruivo falou num tom desprovido de qualquer emoção ou sentimento, mas para Miro foram palavras até carinhosas, e muito bem vindas. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, peça para June.

Miro o respondeu com um largo sorriso. Olhou para a bela moça que carregava uma bandeja. Ela a apoiou sobre a ponta da mesa, enchendo um copo de Miro com água e o outro com um suco de frutas, com um pequeno sorriso forçado nos lábios.

– Obrigado, ham... June! – Falou um Miro animado.

– Não tem de agradecer, senhor... – Respondeu educadamente, dirigindo-se para servir seu Mestre. Encheu um copo de Kamus com água e a taça com um vinho tinto provavelmente caríssimo, de excelente bom gosto.

Fez uma reverência, se recolhendo.

Miro a olhou por alguns segundos. Nunca foi chamado de senhor. Adorou ter sido tratado como gente por aquele homem e com respeito pela moça, mas simultaneamente sentiu-se mal. "_É só essa noite, Miro... Acorde pra realidade..._". Ignorou tudo o que veio à sua mente, terminando sua refeição. Comeu tudo o quanto pode sem pressa, degustando do sabor maravilhoso dos pratos que foram servidos. Satisfeito, limpou os lábios com o guardanapo, depositando-o em seguida sobre a mesa. Olhou seu anfitrião. Pode notar que ele não havia sequer tocado na comida. Prato e talheres permaneceram da mesma forma que quando sentou-se, mas que terminava de ingerir todo o líquido tinto de sua taça observando-lhe fixamente.

Encolheu-se na cadeira, achando ter feito algo errado.

– Vamos. – Kamus depositou a taça vazia sobre a mesa. Levantou, seguindo para a porta por onde entraram.

Miro levantou-se rapidamente, seguindo-o. Pode notar em pouco tempo que era levado para um cômodo desconhecido. Viu que Kamus abrira uma porta e o esperava para entrar. Ouviu a porta ser fechada atrás de si, enquanto contemplava uma biblioteca enorme. As paredes eram quase todas encobertas por estantes que pendiam até o teto, repletos de livros, uns aparentemente antigos e outros novíssimos. Ficou maravilhado. As duas paredes sem estante era a que ficava a grande janela, com cortinhas idênticas as outras e a que tinha uma grande lareira apagada. No centro do cômodo, havia um divã, um grande tapete trabalhado em preto, vermelho e bege e no canto uma espaçosa mesa, extremamente bem arrumada, com poucos papéis sobre e dois livros grossos fechados. No canto da mesa, um tinteiro e uma caneta com detalhes em prata, com um candelabro próximo.

Kamus só observava a animação do garoto, que correu para a estante mais próxima, lendo os títulos de alguns livros. Não os tocava em momento algum temendo que o dono não gostasse. "_Como a todos, sempre se fascinam com riquezas, luxos e lugares grandes. São todos iguais. Mas este... parece-me pouco diferente... não ligou tanto para o luxo, mas para os livros. Não acredito que aquele garoto deu mais valor ao conhecimento!_"

Miro conteve-se ao olhar pela janela a neve branca caindo. Lembrou de onde acabara de sair e estremeceu ao pensar que poderia acabar voltando para lá logo pela manhã, afinal, o senhor disse 'passar uma noite em minha casa'.

Kamus achava que já era hora.

– Senhor... – o loiro falou timidamente, virando-se para Kamus, que o fitava todo o tempo.

– Diga! – Falou secamente.

– Como o senhor sabe... Eu não tenho para onde ir. Desde que minha mãe morreu e por não ter como pagar o aluguel, que já estava há três meses atrasado da casinha onde estávamos, fui expulso apenas com a roupa de meu corpo... Eu... Poderia passar a morar aqui com o Senhor? Eu não quero ir para um orfanato! – Miro enrubesceu, sem jeito de pedir o que estava pedindo. Mas já que começou, iria até o fim. – Claro que no caso eu iria trabalhar pro senhor para pagar a comida, as roupas, o teto... Posso ficar em um quartinho bem simples nos fundos, pois eu também não espero ficar com aquele... Eu... Só quero ganhar a vida dignamente, viver e poder trabalhar quando atingir a idade. Posso aprender rápido qualquer coisa... – Manteve sua voz num timbre normal por seu orgulho, mas ficaria desesperado se fosse negado o pedido. Queria apenas sair das ruas e poder viver com dignidade e respeito. Esperava que aquele rapaz tivesse um bom coração.

Kamus havia sido pego de surpresa. Não esperava um pedido tão simples e honrado. Digno.

– Sim... Então ficará aqui, se é o que quer. – Respondeu no mesmo tom de sempre. Não demonstrou sua surpresa.

– Muito obrigado, senhor Kamus! – Miro correu e o abraçou carinhosamente, em agradecimento.

Kamus foi pego desarmado, novamente. Como aquele garoto atreveu-se a tal? Porém, não se importou.

Nunca havia sido abraçado com tanta inocência, ingenuidade, carinho. Os abraços que recebia sempre foram repletos de luxúria, cobiça, interesses e falsidade. Eram poucos os que verdadeiramente se importavam com sua pessoa e ele sabia quem eram.

Não havia retribuído ao gesto. Apenas olhado para o rosto do garoto encostado em seu peito, de olhos fechados e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, da mais pura alegria.

Afastou Miro.

O grego, ao ter sido afastado do abraço, sorriu sem graça. Não fazia idéia de como agradecer tamanha generosidade. Ao menos já sabia que não deveria mais fazer aquilo. Não parava de olhar no frio olhar do ruivo a sua frente, como se tentasse ler o que se passava em sua alma.

– Gosta de livros? – Kamus quebrou todo aquele clima que o incomodou, olhando as estantes.

– Sim... – Miro voltou a olhar os livros à sua volta. – Uma bela coleção! O senhor tem uns com títulos bem interessantes, mas alguns deles são em outras línguas, diferentes de inglês e grego. Não as conheço.

– Sim. Tenho livros em latim, francês, russo ... – Sentou no divã, observando o loiro passar pelas estantes. Notou quando os olhos curiosos fitavam fixamente algo atrás de si, ao lado da lareira.

– Quem era? – Miro perguntou, apontando um quadro antigo e bem conservado na parede.

Na tela havia um homem aparentemente sério e altivo, de pele alva e olhos na cor violeta, mostrando grande serenidade. Completando a beleza do homem, a foto revelava que ele tinha longos cabelos verdes e brilhantes.

– Shion. – Kamus respondeu sem sequer olhar para a imagem. Guardava aquela imagem há anos.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas:** O sobrenome _Ckhauser_ (que ficou sendo do Miro) foi uma adaptação de um outro sobrenome grego que vi em minhas pesquisas. O problema é ela foi feita há muito tempo e não lembro como era o sobrenome original. O sobrenome de Kamus, _Rivail_, segundo uma pesquisa minha, pertencia a um escritor espírita que assinava suas obras como Allan Kardec. Não sou espírita, mas deixo aqui uma pequena homenagem. Achei forte este sobrenome, assim, dei ao ruivinho.

Nhai... Atrasei com este capítulo. Sorry. Ele ficaria um pouco grande se eu o colocasse como desejava, sendo assim, o dividi! Aqui escolhi colocar Miro e Kamus como no original do mangá, mas outros personagens ficarão como no anime! (Tenho grande dificuldade em imaginá-los com o cabelo da cor do mangá, com exceção do Kamus.). E admito que não esperava tantas reviews logo no prólogo! Fiquei imensamente feliz! Mando um beijo especial à: **Athenas de Áries, Shinny-sama, Chibiusa-chan, Kitsune Youko, PaolaScorpio** e **Lady nina**. Muito obrigada!Continuo pedindo que deixem as reviews dizendo o que acharam. Elas incentivam o autor na continuação das fics!

Beijos!


	3. Sede

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**2- Sede.**

June recolhia as vasilhas da mesa. Começou retirando as travessas de comida, para depois pegar os pratos e copos. Havia estranhado aquela noite. Kamus irritou-se consigo facilmente e depois ainda pediu que preparasse um banquete. Ele nunca foi de jantar em casa! Tinha noites que ficava em casa e recusava-se a comer qualquer coisa, em outras, ele saia. Acreditava que ele preferia comer fora. Odiaria, ele, o que ela fazia? O fato era que geralmente cozinhava basicamente para as visitas, quando iam, e estas raramente se demoravam.

O ruivo, sempre buscava a solidão. Ela nunca havia conhecido alguém assim. Misterioso, charmoso e extremamente rico. Ficaria feliz se ele se interessasse, um pouco que fosse, por sua pessoa.

Doce ilusão, pensava.

Aquele garoto tinha de aparecer! Jamais esperaria por aquilo. Aquele mendigo sorridente, em algumas horas, recebeu mais atenção de Kamus do que ela em quase um ano!

Inaceitável!

Aquilo não poderia ficar assim!

Decidiu que esperaria o amanhecer. Se o garoto não fosse embora, teria de dar um jeito para que Kamus deixasse de simpatizar com ele. Sim, simpatizar, pois nunca viu aquele ruivo demonstrar, qualquer que fosse, algo mais por alguém. Recebia pouquíssimas visitas e dificilmente saia de casa durante o dia. Era um homem de poucas palavras, geralmente. Só o tinha visto deixar-se ser pouco mais acessível por uma pessoa e ela estava viajando.

Colocava os pratos na pia, para lavar. Ao que pôde ver, apenas aquele menino de rua havia se servido. Kamus sequer tocou nos talheres.

– Realmente era um morto à fome! Deve estar se fazendo de inocente para ganhar a confiança Dele! – Murmurou enciumada. Queria saber o que tinha aquele garoto que chamou a atenção de Kamus.

Adoraria saber o que aquele homem tinha que tanto lhe atraía.

Kamus não era bem o seu tipo preferido, podia-se dizer assim, mas simplesmente não queria se afastar. Possessividade? Talvez.

A cozinha estava numa verdadeira desordem. A pia repleta de panelas e, agora, travessas e pratos sujos. Lavaria toda a louça com cuidado, sabendo o quanto Kamus era exigente, para depois secar e guardar. Também deixaria toda a cozinha limpa antes de se recolher. Queria acordar bem cedo para ver o resultado. Saber qual foi o desfeche daquele resto de noite e daqueles dois. Dependendo, veria o que poderia fazer.

OoOoOoOoO

Na biblioteca, Miro estava deslumbrado com o lugar. Tudo de bom gosto, muito bem organizado. Tinha livros de todos os tipos.

– Quem era? – Miro perguntou, apontando um quadro antigo e bem conservado na parede. Ficou curioso. Sabia que poderia não ser boa idéia tal pergunta, mas não conseguiu conter-se.

Na tela havia um homem aparentemente sério e altivo, de pele alva e olhos na cor violeta, mostrando grande serenidade e sabedoria. Completando a beleza extraordinária do homem, a foto revelava que ele tinha longos cabelos verdes e brilhantes.

– Shion. – Kamus respondeu sem sequer olhar para o quadro. Guardava aquela imagem há anos.

– Parente seu? – Miro perguntou inocentemente. Sentou no chão, como se pedisse que o outro lhe contasse a história do homem da foto. Talvez, sua própria história.

– Não.

– Poderia saber quem ele era? – Insistiu – Acredito que ele deveria ter sido importante para o senhor, afinal, ainda guarda o quadro... Que me parece ser muito antigo, por sinal...

Kamus lançou um olhar intimidador sobre Miro, que se encolheu um pouco, mas seguiu falando.

– Se não quer falar, eu entendo. Não é bom revirar memórias antigas, ainda mais se forem desagradáveis. Só pensei se não queria falar um pouco sobre sua história. Você me parece solitário, e falar faz bem... – Miro falou simplesmente, notando que Kamus não tirava os olhos de sua pessoa. Não conseguia identificar o que se passava pela mente dele, mas insistia. – E também... Tenho de admitir que adoro histórias... Fiquei curioso com a história do homem do quadro.

Kamus o olhava cada vez mais confuso. Aquelas palavras... Apenas uma pessoa o havia dito, há muito tempo, algo do gênero. Poucos haviam parado para se preocupar com o fato de ter se tornado solitário.

– Shion foi um grande... Homem. – Miro espantou-se ao ver que Kamus começou a falar sobre a história do Homem do quadro. – Um líder nato que zelava por um clã. Esse clã era composto por guerreiros dividido em seis grupos. Cada uma com um líder que o seguia. Depois de... anos, os seis grupos foram perseguidos por um homem habilidoso que acreditava que se destruísse o líder, Shion, todos se desestabilizariam. Acreditava que desapareceriam. Caçou-o incansavelmente e em meio a encontros e desencontros, acabaram se apaixonando. Um sendo incapaz de ferir ao outro. Um dos generais, que se dizia fiel à Shion, ao descobrir, revoltou-se com o fato e o traiu. Conseguiu capturar o caçador e ao próprio líder e os exterminou juntos. Foram decapitados.

– E... os outros generais? O que fizeram? – Miro ficou chocado com a história. Tinha horror por pessoas sem honra. Odiava traições. Lembrava de poucas coisas de seu pai, mas uma delas era que ele pedia que ele confiasse nas pessoas que se mostravam boas e que igualmente fosse fiel à elas. – O que houve depois disso?

– Os dois mais fieis a ele não estavam presentes naquele dia. Um Conselho foi organizado no dia seguinte, e nele, dois membros tinham sido contra aquele relacionamento. Um à favor e dois não opinaram. Assim, ficou decidido apenas ignorar os fatos. Os generais dos grupos não entraram em acordo para um novo líder para o clã, um não achando o outro apto ao cargo, assim, dividiram-se. Dois, da mesma família, uniram-se. Um pequeno grupo não pertencente a este clã apoiou um dos amigos enquanto que os outros continuaram sozinhos. Dividiram... As terras, tendo cada um seu limite e suas leis. Isso tudo por volta do século XVI.

– Nossa... – Miro ficou abobado. Aquele rapaz à sua frente falava detalhadamente os fatos. – Não me lembro de ter lido qualquer coisa na história que mencionasse Shion... Pertence a história de qual país? E você também só mencionou cinco participantes no Conselho! E o sexto?

– O sexto estava ausente, em uma espécie de missão. Mas não perca seu tempo procurando isso em livros. Essa é uma história que não pertence à história. – Falou, dando de ombros. Não acreditava que estava de conversa com uma criança e o pior; que estava gostando.

– Sei! É uma história fictícia, não é? Bom, ao menos parece. E um quadro não duraria tanto tempo, duraria? – Miro perguntou interessado. Nada daquilo pareceu-lhe real e, agora, estava mais curioso que nunca!

– Aquele quadro, fui eu quem pintou. – Kamus respondeu com sua voz suave e fria. Falou mais que o normal, sendo assim, do que gostaria, mas cada palavra proferida era desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Sua expressão, sempre indiferente.

– Não sabia que tinha tal dom! Muito bonito o quadro! – Sorriu docemente. Começava a ponderar na possibilidade de futuramente pedir àquele rapaz que lhe contasse mais histórias. Não... Definitivamente ele não tinha cara de gostar de falar.

– Já é tarde! – Estreitou os olhos – Vou acompanhá-lo até o quarto... – Levantou-se. Seguiu para a porta, abrindo-a e passando sem esperar por Miro. Não gostou re falar sobre aquilo.

O grego apressou-se em levantar-se e acompanhar.

No quarto, Miro sentou na cama, de costas para a porta fechada, com as pernas esticadas enquanto fitava Kamus que estava parado na janela à sua frente fitando a cidade. Notou quando o ruivo virou e passou a fitar-lhe.

Kamus caminhou em passos felinos em sua direção, sem desviar o olhar.

Miro não sabia explicar o que era aquele olhar, mas preferiu simplesmente ignorar. Decidira que confiaria naquele homem. Tinha tudo para confiar nele, pensava. Teria um teto, trabalho... Tudo o que precisava para começar sua vida.

Estava estranhando por ter sido levado para o mesmo quarto que lhe foi mostrado anteriormente. Era bonito, grande e possuía uma macia e enorme cama de casal. Se passaria a ser empregado da casa, porque ficaria ali? Empregados geralmente não ficam em quartos pequenos e simples, nos fundos das casas? Não estava entendendo.

– Senhor... Quando conhecerei meu quartinho? – Miro perguntou timidamente, com simplicidade e subitamente, o que fez com que Kamus parasse.

"_Então ele realmente falava sério de trabalhar e mudar de quarto! Que não se importava com luxo e espaço!"_ Pensou Kamus.

Sentou na beira da cama ao lado do grego. Fitou-o por alguns instantes. Seu olhar frio e penetrante no olhar doce e transparente de Miro.

Estremeceu.

Via apenas bondade, inocência, honra, coragem e vontade de viver. Pureza. Miro era uma criança que não havia se permitido corromper com a sociedade atual. Poderia ser impulsivo e tudo, mas tinha bom coração. Tinha qualidades raras.

Kamus nunca havia encontrado nenhum homem ou mulher, até mesmo jovens daquela idade com um espírito tão puro e forte; especialmente naqueles tempos. Não, já havia sim. Mas há muitos, muitos anos atrás.

Não acreditava no achado. Ele lembrava muito àquela pessoa.

Sempre os homens se destruíam por futilidades. Por interesses, por cobiça... Com o tempo foram piorando mais e mais. Como poderia haver alguém daquela forma? Depois do que já passou, Kamus nunca mais se enganou ao olhar nos olhos de alguém. Como poderia ser? Teria se enganado pela primeira vez em anos? Aquele garoto conseguiria enganar tão bem, teria uma máscara tão eficiente? Decidiu que seria a hora. Não faria exatamente o que tinha em mente, mas daria um fim àquilo tudo. Tudo acabaria em breve para aquele jovem que já lhe estava atormentando. Que lhe estava perturbando.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa, Miro? - Permanecia a falar no mesmo tom de sempre.

– Claro! O que quiser! – Respondeu com um largo sorriso. Faria o que pudesse para retribuir tudo o que lhe fora feito.

– Posso... Dar-lhe um beijo? – Permanecia olhando nos olhos de Miro, que pareceu não entender muito a pergunta.

O grego ergueu uma das mãos, tocando com delicadeza a face de Kamus, que estremeceu ao sentir o toque tão delicado e ingênuo. Ao sentir as pontas dos dedos, quentes, em sua pele, tocando tão suave que mal os sentia.

Miro arrepiou ao sentir a pele de Kamus, fria, em contato com sua mão. Estranhou que aquele homem o permitiu tocar e queria perguntar o porque da pele fria. Na verdade, nem sabia o porquê do próprio impulso para tocá-lo. Provavelmente o ruivo não gostaria que algo do tipo lhe fosse perguntado. Sentia os olhos vermelhos fixados nos seus azuis. Nunca tinha visto olhos como aqueles. Frios e... Melancólicos? Talvez isso o tivesse motivado ao toque.

– Pode... – Imaginava um beijo no rosto. Talvez de boa noite, quem sabe? O pedido fora estranho. Achava Kamus estranho, fazendo muitas perguntas esquisitas.

Miro observava o ruivo se aproximar lentamente.

Kamus olhava-o fixamente nas belas orbes azuis, mantendo seus lábios entreabertos enquanto inclinava-se na direção do Miro. Deslizou as pontas dos dedos da mão direita sobre a face do grego e pelo pescoço, afastando os fios ondulados de cabelo. Aproximou seus lábios dos de Miro lentamente. A milímetros de distancia, desviou, tocando de leve a bochecha por onde seus dedos haviam passado, num roçar leve, deslizando até o pescoço, sentindo a pele arrepiada do jovem, sentindo o perfume de sua pele macia, levemente morena.

Miro arrepiou-se ao sentir o lábio frio de Kamus entrar em contato com sua pele. O que ele queria afinal? Estremeceu ao sentir uma língua morna deslizar levemente em seu pescoço, sendo seguida por leves arranhões de dentes, enquanto a outra mão do ruivo acariciava sua nuca. Cerrou os olhos ao sentir ser feito um arranhão pouco mais forte no pescoço. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, inexplicável. Teve medo, mas ficou firme. Queria confiar no ruivo.

Kamus estava com os olhos cerrados. Um fino filete de sangue saiu do pequeno ferimento que causara. Passou sua língua, saboreando de seu sangue infantil. Tinha um sabor todo especial, pela pureza e espírito nobre que possuía e refletia no líquido rubro que circulava em seu corpo frágil.

Veio uma voz em sua mente – Um sorriso – , seguido de um olhar que lembrou-se bruscamente. O olhar dele novamente... Que lhe fez parar o que fazia. Afastou-se, mais sério que antes.

O grego abriu lentamente os seus olhos.

– Fiz algo errado? – Miro perguntou sem entender. Porque estaria com raiva dele se o permitiu fazer o que queria? Certo que estava quase pedindo que parasse, mas ainda assim ficou quieto.

– Porque permitiu que eu fizesse isso? – Perguntou sério. Suas mãos levemente trêmulas.

– Eu... Confio no senhor. – Respondeu abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Kamus cerrou os olhos, virando levemente o rosto. Aquele olhar... Era igual a forma de olhar. E aquelas palavras... Não podia ser, seria impossível!

– Vejo que cometi um erro. Errei desde o começo... – Olhou novamente para Miro. – Desde que lhe trouxe para cá.

– Vai me colocar na rua... Novamente? – Os olhos de Miro marejaram. Então Kamus se arrependeu?

– Não, não vou.

– Mas...

– Amanhã falarei com você. – Levantou. Tinha de sair dali o quanto antes. Já havia provado o sangue novamente e teria de se satisfazer para não correr o risco de atacá-lo. Não poderia fazer isso ainda.

– Amanhã pela manhã? – Virou para a porta, que estava às suas costas. Kamus já a alcançava.

– ... – Lançou para miro um olhar assustador. Viu o grego levar a mão ao pescoço e depois olha-la, mas a mão estava limpa.

– Desculpa... Eu... – Miro via-se completamente perdido. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado.

– Não saia daqui até que amanheça! – Falou autoritário, interrompendo o grego.

Saiu antes que Miro falasse qualquer outra coisa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Andou pelo corredor, descendo as escadas.

Parou na parede próxima à escadaria. Ergueu um braço, escorando-se na parede, apoiando a fronte e fechando os olhos.

Estava trêmulo.

Precisava de sangue, precisava satisfazer sua sede. Uma vez provado na noite, tinha de se satisfazer. Era incontrolável tal necessidade após uma vez provado, mas àquela hora, onde encontraria alguém? Passava de uma da manhã. Não seria prudente entrar novamente em uma casa de um conhecido.

Marin, atacou sem pena. Ela era interesseira e queria a todo o custo tê-lo ao seu lado, alegando amá-lo, após alguns meses da morte de seu noivo, Aioria. Ele lhe concedeu tal desejo, em troca do sangue que saciaria sua sede. Detestava aquela ruiva. Sabia que ela só queria a outra parte dos negócios do banco.

Sede de sangue...

Amaldiçoava-se por tal necessidade.

– Senhor... O senhor está bem? – Uma June preocupada se aproximou, tocando leve o ombro de seu senhor. Nunca tinha visto seu mestre passando mal. Já ia deitar-se, quando viu Kamus naquele estado.

– O que acha? – Sua voz, num tom irritadiço, saiu meio trêmula e odiou isso. – Saia!

– Mas senhor... Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

Não havia outro meio. Não agüentaria muito. Seria a única forma de saciar-se, ele pensava.

– Talvez. – Kamus virou devagar para encará-la.

June assustou-se ao notar que os olhos de seu mestre estavam claros, prateados e com um brilho diferente. Certamente uma visão bela, porém assustadora. Tentou correr e gritar. As mãos de Kamus, mais rápidas, a seguraram pelo braço e a outra em sua boca, para que não escapasse sua voz estridente. Não podia chamar a atenção, em especial com _alguém_ em sua casa.

June chorava aterrorizada com a cena, sentindo as mãos geladas de seu mestre firmes sobre si. Tremia. Queria implorar por sua vida, mas não podia e sabia que mesmo que o fizesse, não seria atendida. Sabia que tinha visto algo que não deveria e sentia que a sua punição seria a morte.

Foi empurrada com as costas contra a parede, num baque surdo.

Com a mão que a calava, Kamus forçou que ela inclinasse a cabeça, revelando o pescoço de pele rosada. O cabelo dela estava preso numa trança, facilitando as coisas. Não foi gentil. Mordeu com força. Os caninos, agora mais desenvolvidos, perfuraram certeiramente a jugular, liberando o sangue que tanto necessitava. Geralmente fazia com que a vítima não sentisse dor, suavizando a pele com a saliva e sua língua, mordia de forma gentil e usava de todo um jogo de sedução, praticamente hipnotizando suas vítimas, mas não estava disposto na ocasião. Muito menos com ela.

June sentia seu sangue ser sugado com voracidade. Sentia-se mais fraca a cada segundo. Sabia que morreria. Remexia-se em vão tentando soltar-se. Kamus a segurava e firmava com a maior das facilidades. A dor em seu pescoço já desaparecia aos poucos em meio à dormência do corpo, assim como seus sentidos. Sentia seus olhos pesarem, sua força esvair. A ultima coisa que sentiu, foi a mão de Kamus deslizando de seus lábios pelo seu corpo, para sua cintura, firmando-a. Seu pescoço sendo largado e deslumbrou uma ultima vez dos olhos vermelhos que a encantaram; e depois, nada.

– Do desmaio para a morte... – Murmurou de forma quase inaudível.

Kamus segurava firme o corpo, agora, pálido. Mantinha sua expressão casual de frieza e indiferença enquanto fitava o rosto da jovem. Detestava perder o controle da situação como naquele momento.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntou sem olhar para trás.

– Nossa, que recepção... Viajo vendo se descobria algo de novo e é assim que me agradece! – Falou uma voz masculina, fingindo decepção.

– Não faça drama. – Kamus virou, com o corpo de June em um dos braços, para encarar o rapaz que chegara sorrateiramente. Com o polegar, limpou o filete de sangue que escorria de seus lábios e o lambeu.

Parado em sua frente, estava um belo rapaz com cabelos longos, num tom de azul claro, lisos e com um corte que os deixavam desiguais. Sempre estava preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. Sua pele era alva e seus olhos na cor alaranjada. Trajava roupas simples.

– E o que deu em você? Ficou louco? Agora ataca sua empregada? – Prestou atenção nos lábios de Kamus. – E eu ainda não sei como você faz isso sem que fique todo sujo do sangue...

– Sou um vampiro exemplar, podemos assim dizer. E o que eu faço não é de sua conta, Fenrir! – Respondeu secamente. Não admitiria que perdeu o controle.

– Sinto o cheiro de um outro humano... Há outro aqui, não há? Porque não o atacou ao invés de sua empregada? – Cruzou os braços, não entendendo. Kamus nunca agira assim. Sempre que o ruivo escolhia uma vítima, ela já poderia se considerar morta. Poderia até jurar que ele tivesse perdido o controle da situação, coisa que nunca aconteceu.

– Primeiramente, a idéia de empregada foi sua. E segundo, não quero que toque no garoto!

– Garoto? E como assim? Não é só mais um humano patético, como você diz...? – Agora que não entendia mesmo.

– Lembrei de uma coisa que Shion me disse uma vez, e... De uma pessoa.

– Que seria?

– Isso não te importa!

– Sei que já gostou muito de uma pessoa, mas já morreu há séculos! E nesse mundo gigante e em decadência, acredita mesmo que poderia voltar? Acredita mesmo que depois de tanto tempo ele iria... – Suspirou – Bom... Você já é velho até de mais e sabe se cuidar. – Falou dando de ombros. – Siga em frente! Faça o que achar que deve ser feito! É só o que posso dizer. Você nunca me escuta mesmo!

– Você não presta! – Jogou o corpo de June para que Fenrir segurasse. – Algo novo?

Fenrir a segurou com cuidado.

– Não. Todos estão quietos... Até demais. Me comuniquei com meus companheiros e nada mudou. Cada um em seu devido lugar, com suas regras.

– Alguma mudança nas regras de algum deles?

– Não. Mas ainda desconfio de seu irmão. Ele deve estar tramando alguma.

– Meio irmão. – Estreitou os olhos – E já disse que nem isso eu o considero.

– Certo... Desculpa! O que importa é que não houve alteração alguma. Você pode ficar relaxado, por hora. – olhou para a bela loira em seus braços. – O que eu faço com ela?

– Livre-se do corpo! – Falou com descaso. – Pode aproveitar par se alimentar ou aos seus companheiros...

– Engraçadinho. Somente em lua cheia que realmente faço questão disso. Tento parecer normal e você bem sabe! Darei um jeito nela!

– Ótimo!

– Mas queria saber o que vou comer de agora em diante... Nem pensou em mim quando a matou. Quem vai cozinhar agora?

– Seu lobisomem preguiçoso! Cozinhe! – Voltou a encará-lo, sério. – Você pode perfeitamente se virar!

– Certo, mal humorado... Mas e meu quarto? Está arrumado? Quando eu voltar quero descansar!

– Está ocupado. Você nunca foi de ficar muito nele, então não é agora que será. Miro está nele e nem você nem nenhum de seus amigos tem minha permissão para tentar nada contra ele, entendido? – Falou rispidamente.

– Entendido... O sangue é seu, Kamus. Comunicarei aos meus, não se preocupe!

– Assim espero. – Saiu sem dar mais atenção a Fenrir.

Subiu as escadarias imerso em pensamentos. Deixou o outro imaginando onde passaria a noite e o que faria com o corpo. Kamus sempre fazia as coisas e raramente dava satisfações.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

Fãs da June (se houver alguma) por favor, não me matem! Não tenho nada contra a loirinha, apenas foi necessário mata-la. A história está seguindo, lentamente, mas está seguindo. Na "forma vampírica" de Kamus, coloquei alem dos caninos desenvolverem, os olhos ficando prateados. Li que também tem vampiros de olhos que ficam dourados, vermelhos e que não altera a cor. Mas vermelhos já são os do ruivinho e dourados, acho sem graça (e que não combina com ele). Sei que Fenrir está um tanto OOC, mas não tive como evitar. Ele não está tão mal assim, está? Mas mudando de assunto... Gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para: **Kitsune Youko, Chibiusa-chan, Patin, Escorpio, Cardosinha, BelaYoukai, PaolaScorpio, Shakinha, Litha-chan** e **Nana Pizani.** Agradeço também os comentários via MSN! Peço que continuem a deixar review! Podem dizer se estão gostando ou odiando, assim como fazer críticas. Reviews sempre são bem vindas! (e me deixam feliz!)

Beijos a todos!


	4. Lembranças

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**3- Lembranças**

_– Então resolveu aparecer... Fico feliz que esteja começando a perder a timidez._

_– Não sei do que falas! – virou a cara. – O que tem de mais? Caso tentasse algo contra mim, não terias chance alguma. – caminhou até uma pedra próxima um lago e sentou-se olhando a água tranqüila e cristalina. – E não podemos permitir que as pessoas nos descubram, mas você... Tenho nem o que falar! _

_– Certamente... – Daros riu. – não tenho força sobre-humana nem nenhum poder do tipo. – caminhou até o ruivo e sentou ao seu lado. – Mas certamente sei muito sobre vampiros e quero compreender alguns em especial... – olhou para o ruivo ao seu lado._

_– Não compreendo. Por que me trata bem? Somos inimigos! – dirigiu sua atenção para o rapaz ao seu lado, que não parava de sorrir._

_– Simples. Primeiramente nós não somos inimigos. E segundo, eu o trato diferente de muitos outros vampiros por ver que você é diferente. _

_– Você não deveria ser assim. Sou igual a eles. Um assassino. – voltou a contemplar a água pura e límpida._

_– Você já sabe o que se passa entre seu líder e meu mestre, não sabe? – prestava atenção em cada gesto do outro. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com um olhar tão triste, melancólico. Via esse olhar por detrás daquela máscara fria e indiferente. Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, entendeu que o que aquele ser mais queria era apenas voltar a sentir sentimentos humanos, os quais perdera provavelmente há muito tempo. – Sabe que estão em um relacionamento, não sabe?_

_– Sim. – suspirou. – Eu e alguns poucos. Mas os outros não deixarão passar em impune, se descobrirem. Não creio que sejam capazes de algo contra Shion, mas podem acabar com seu mestre._

_– Meu mestre e eu estamos prontos para tudo, meu amigo. – voltou a sorrir. Pôde notar a surpresa nos olhos vermelhos que agora voltaram a fitá-lo. – Se ele morrer por ter se apaixonado, sei que morrerá feliz; afinal foi correspondido. E se eu morresse, também morreria feliz. De qualquer forma, somos mortais ainda... Entende o que digo?_

_– Sim... Já fui um. _

_O sorriso de Daros murchou.Não pôde deixar de perceber o desânimo que assolava o outro._

_– Diga, como é ter esses poderes de regeneração, visão noturna, a imortalidade...?_

_– Regeneração e visão noturna, para mim, são futilidades. – indicou para que o outro olhasse a água, a qual tinha apenas um reflexo. O de Daros. – Mas como pensa que me sinto com a imortalidade, se é que podemos chamar assim essa ilusão?_

oOo

– Demorou. – falou friamente. Teve suas lembranças interrompidas ao notar a presença atrás de si em meio a escuridão do quarto.

– Desculpa se você não precisa dormir (1), mas eu preciso. E acredite, graças ao seu ultimo trabalhinho ontem à noite, dormi pouco. – disse sério – Não se esqueça que sou mais parecido com um humano que você!

– Não me interessa, Fenrir! – falou com indiferença, lançando seu olhar sobre o rapaz. – Logo Miro acordará. Fique de olho ele.

– E porque você não fica? Afinal ele é seu!

– Não é porque posso andar pelo dia que quer dizer que eu goste. A luz do sol não me destrói, mas ainda assim meus olhos se irritam com a claridade. – disse friamente.

– Você costumava não se importar com a luz, antigamente.

­­– Antigamente.

– Porque tantas mudanças?

– Vá cuidar de Miro! – respondeu secamente. – O que penso não lhe diz respeito!

– ... Como preferir... – decidiu obedecer.

Fenrir acompanhou toda a vida de Kamus de perto. Eram amigos antigos e queria ajudá-lo como pudesse. Kamus foi um dos poucos que não o temeu ao saber que havia recebido a maldição do lobisomem. Apoiou quando o ruivo descobriu ter sido transformado em vampiro e sempre esteve ao seu lado. Kamus havia sido traído por uma das pessoas a quem mais amava e transformado naquele "demônio". Uma vez essa pessoa o havia pedido perdão. Ele decidiu por perdoar e ambos juntaram-se à Shion – que descobriram depois ser um semelhante mais experiente. Shion, além deles, tinha decidido cuidar dos outros integrantes do grupo. O ruivo novamente fora traído e jurou a si mesmo que seguiria em frente com o intuito de por fim à crueldade do outro ser. Daria este fim na melhor oportunidade, não importando o tempo que levasse.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro descia as escadarias olhando tudo a sua volta. Tinha acabado de acordar e lavar o rosto. Há tempos não tinha tido uma noite tão agradável e confortável. Sua cama estava tão macia e quentinha... Fazia tempos que não sabia o que era conforto.

Naquela noite, sentiu-se estranho, mas igualmente protegido. Sentia falta dessas sensações.

Via as cortinas entreabertas, permitindo que pouca claridade adentrasse na luxuosa mansão. Contemplou melhor a beleza e decoração, que ficavam aparentemente mais leves ao dia.

Silêncio.

Não escutava nenhum barulhinho sequer. Sentou no sofá da sala de visitas.

Ainda muito cedo, não acreditava no que lhe acontecera. Tudo parecia não ter passado de um sonho bom que temia despertar. Sorria abertamente por ver que tudo era realidade. Em lembrar que teria um lugar para dormir e trabalhar e que viveria na casa de um homem bom. Tinha ficado comovido com aquele olhar melancólico.

Imaginava que encontraria com June arrumando ou limpando as coisas. Talvez cozinhando, o que lhe permitiria sentir algum cheiro agradável, mas nada. Nenhum sinal da moça. Nenhum sinal de nada.

Começou a ter calafrios.

– Quem é você?

Miro quase gritou com o susto, ouvindo uma voz intimidadora atrás de si.

– Miro... – respondeu prontamente, levantando e virando para encarar os olhos alaranjados que o fitavam de cima a baixo. Deu dois passos para trás. – E o senhor é...?

Ao ouvir o nome o rapaz sorriu e inclinou sutilmente a cabeça, num cumprimento. Não conseguia evitar, tinha de confirmar se era ele mesmo, afinal, não o viu levantar-se.

– Fenrir, ao seu dispor... – sorriu, vendo que assustou o garoto. – Então você é o Miro... Belas roupas! – Reconheceu suas peças que o outro vestia.

– Não são minhas... São do dono daqui... – sorriu mais simpático, sentando novamente. – Me conhece de algum lugar?

– Talvez sim, talvez não... – sentou ao lado de Miro, fitando-o curioso. – Na verdade Kamus me falou de você. – aproximou-se mais, o que incomodou ao grego. Fenrir tinha olhos de predador, apesar do sorriso simpático.

– Mesmo? – afastou-se um pouco. Estava sem jeito. Por ter conhecido Kamus na noite anterior, significava que provavelmente conversaram na mesma noite. Preocupou-se se havia falado mal. Teria sido desagradável? – E o que ele falou?

– Que tinha um visitante chamado Miro e que já dormia tranqüilamente... Apenas isso. – bagunçou os cabelos loiros.

– Ah... E você sabe da senhorita June? Deve conhecê-la, se é de vir aqui... – estava começando a se sentir mais à vontade com o desconhecido. Parecia-lhe uma boa pessoa e animado, bem diferente do sério Kamus que o acolheu.

Miro até se estranhou. Desde que começou a viver nas ruas não confiava fácil nas pessoas. Apenas em algumas poucas. E naquela casa, já confiava plenamente em seu anfitrião e agora já se sentia à vontade com aquele sujeito!

– Bem... Ela... – não sabia o que dizer.

– Pediu demissão. – falou uma voz altiva de trás de Miro.

Miro gritou com o susto.

Olhou para trás e sorriu ao contemplar Kamus, altivo, vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa manga longa branca, estilo antigo, descendo as escadas. Seu olhar sempre frio e penetrante lhes fitava.

– Ontem mesmo, ela foi negligente e tive de tomar essa iniciativa. Pedi que ela partisse logo cedo.

– É uma pena. Ela me parecia uma boa moça... Acho que teríamos sido bons amigos, além que poderia aprender algumas coisas que faria aqui com ela... – Miro entristeceu-se.

– Como? E o que você faria aqui que poderia aprender com ela? – Fenrir logo perguntou, sem entender. Kamus ofereceu emprego?

– Meu trabalho. Trabalharei aqui! – Miro sorriu.

– Não deveria se entristecer com a partida dela. E ela não tinha gostado de você. – Kamus falou com descaso.

– ... – Miro calou-se. Olhou para os dois e sorriu. – Devem estar com fome! Vou preparar o café da manhã! – levantou e olhou para as portas. – A propósito... Onde fica a cozinha?

– Fenrir lhe mostrará onde fica tudo e ficará com você. – cerrou os olhos. – Estou sem apetite e me encontro indisposto. – voltou a subir as escadarias. – Nos veremos mais tarde.

Kamus havia descido apenas para ver como Fenrir tratava o garoto. Foi satisfatório. Estava sendo gentil e ganhando a confiança do loiro. Nada mais apropriado.

Miro acompanhava com o olhar o ruivo subir as escadarias quando teve sua atenção chamada por Fenrir, que o aguardava ao lado de uma porta.

– Vamos garoto. Vou lhe apresentar a cozinha e depois o resto da casa! – falou num tom animado. – É bom que vamos conversando enquanto isso!

– Claro! – sorriu e correu ao encontro do outro rapaz. Acompanhou-o até a cozinha.

Era um local enorme e tudo era branco. Tinha tudo do melhor, era visível à Miro. Uma cozinha moderna.

– Apenas coisas luxuosas. Parece ter custado uma fortuna, não? – Fenrir o perguntou. Uma vez conhecendo o ruivo, sabia o que mais lhe admirava. Queria ver se aquele garoto tinha as características, afinal, aparentemente tinha sido poupado.

– Sim... Tudo o que vi até agora nesta casa aparenta ter sido muito caro, mas...

– Mas...? – o estimulou a continuar.

– Mas ele não me parece feliz com a riqueza que tem. Pude ver com clareza que ele tem riqueza material, mas seu espírito se sente pobre... Triste... – abaixou o olhar.

Fenrir surpreendeu-se com o que o garoto havia falado. Ninguém nunca havia visto este lado de Kamus. Ele mesmo levou um tempo para perceber.

– Por que diz isso? E por que ele lhe parece triste?

– Eu senti isso nele, assim como pude notar brevemente em seu olhar. E... Me sinto triste por não poder ajudar a fazer que isso passe. Ele me ajudou e eu queria retribuir, mas nem imagino como...

Fenrir sorriu. Talvez fosse aquele lado do garoto que impedira Kamus de executá-lo facilmente, como fazia com muitos. Só se perguntava se Miro duraria muito.

– Sabe, Miro... Talvez você consiga ajuda-lo. Apenas não mude seu jeito se ser.

Miro ergueu uma sobrancelha sem nada entender. Sorriu por fim. Arregaçou as mangas e buscou pelas coisas que precisaria para preparar a refeição. Pediu licença e abriu a geladeira, olhando o que nela continha. Fechou em seguida, olhando para Fenrir.

– Agora lembrei do detalhe. Não sei cozinhar não. Apenas fazer alguns sanduíches simples, típicos gregos, afinal, sou de lá... – fez uma expressão sem graça – Tem algum livro de receitas aqui? Poderia ajudar...

– Faça o que sabe, então! – lhe sorriu – Depois vou lhe ensinar a preparar alguns pratos básicos.

– Você cozinha? – parou de pegar alguns ingredientes para fitá-lo. Ficou surpreso.

– Tive de aprender para me virar, não! E como acho que de amigo do ruivo agora passarei à criado, eu te ensino algumas coisas e te ajudo.

– Muito obrigado! – abriu um largo sorriso. Foi à mesa preparar os sanduíches.

Miro fez tudo direitinho, assim como fez o possível para não acabar resultando em muita bagunça. Nunca conseguiu ser muito organizado, mas agora teria de aprender a ser se quisesse realmente manter o emprego.

Eles tomaram o café da manhã normalmente. Fenrir até que gostou do sanduíche rápido.

O grego tratou de arrumar tudo, pondo exatamente como estava antes. Fenrir saiu ao seu lado, mostrando cada cômodo da casa e informando onde ele poderia ir quando quisesse e onde ele não deveria ir, em especial ao anoitecer. Mostrou qual a porta do quarto de Kamus e avisou para que nunca entrasse lá, a menos que fosse convidado.

O ultimo cômodo da casa a ser exibido, fora a biblioteca. Miro alegara que já tinha sido levado para lá e Fenrir sorriu.

– Pois bem. Aqui você pode vir e ler o que desejar quando quiser. Mas seja atento pela noite, em especial. Kamus adora este lugar e detesta ser perturbado se estiver aqui. Ou seja, evite vir pela noite, que o horário que ele mais freqüenta e fique longe dos livros que ficam na última divisão da estante dos fundos. Ele pode não gostar de vê-lo mexer ali e, acredite, ele nervoso não é nada agradável.

– Sim, claro! Pode deixar. Não quero irritá-lo... – deu alguns passos, parando na frente da primeira estante. – E acho que virei aqui pelas manhãs ou tardes. No quarto que fui deixado, também tem uma estante de livros... – olhou para Fenrir como se esperasse alguma resposta.

– Pode lê-los, se desejar. Na maioria, são muito bons.

Miro abriu um largo sorriso.

– Então, se eu ainda ficar lá, começarei por algum.

– Como assim "se eu ainda ficar"?

– Sou empregado. O senhor não espera que eu vá ficar com um quarto daqueles, espera?

– Sei lá! Não sei nem o que se passa com Kamus! – coçou a cabeça, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Fenrir tinha uma expressão leve e descontraída que Miro adorou. Era fácil dialogar com ele e estava se mostrando muito paciente. Era bom contar com alguém para conversar vez ou outra naquela casa, já que Kamus era de poucas palavras.

O grego já imaginava que deveria ser perto da hora do almoço, já que passaram muito tempo conversando. Falou com Fenrir para preparar o almoço e foi respondido com uma risada agradável de se ouvir.

– Ok, vamos lá nos aventurar e tentar não incendiar a casa. – brincou e Miro riu. Fenrir não sabia cozinhar uma grande variedade de pratos, mas os que fazia eram muito bons. Detestava cozinhar, mas era habilidoso.

Foi paciente com Miro e acabou por fazer tudo sozinho. Não achou justo aproveitar-se de uma criança, mas explicou tudo com calma.

O almoço correu tranqüilamente e ficaram por ali mesmo, conversando, após lavarem toda a louça.

– Não é melhor ver se o senhor Kamus está bem? Não tomou o café e nem almoçou...

– Confie em mim. Deixe-o quieto que é o melhor para você. Quando ele sentir fome, pode deixar que ele se vira e come. – até achou estranho estar dando dicas para aquele garoto. Perguntava-se se deveria estar fazendo aquilo ou apenas ficar de olho. – Ele... Não gosta de depender de ninguém, entende? Nem para alimentar-se.

– Ok... Se você diz... – abaixou o olhar – Mas... Não acho que deva ser bom alguém ficar sempre só. Eu mesmo não gostava...

– Miro... Esqueça isso, sim? Vamos mudar de assunto?

O grego afirmou com a cabeça, ainda pensativo.

– Agora lembrei... Você ainda não me disse sua idade... – Fenrir ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo. Nunca teve jeito com crianças e Kamus lhe aprontava aquela.

– Semana que vem farei onze. Dia oito.

– Eu esperava que você tivesse ao menos uns quinze... Eu... – ficou surpreso. Kamus não era de atacar crianças! Ou era e não sabia?

Ouviram a campainha tocar e logo levantaram-se para atender. Miro saiu na frente e abriu a porta. Fenrir apenas observou pouco afastado, mudando sua expressão carismática por uma séria.

– Pois não? – Miro atendeu com um largo sorriso, olhando um senhor de idade, com barba e cabelo grisalho parado na entrada. Era alto, tinha roupas escuras e pesadas, pelo frio que fazia nas ruas. Levava uma maleta preta, de luxo.

O homem não pôde evitar a surpresa em ver Miro, ali.

– Por favor, o senhor Kamus Rivail encontra-se? – falou sem demonstrar sua surpresa.

– O que desejas com ele, senhor...? – Fenrir tomou a palavra, aproximando-se e levando a mão direita ao ombro de Miro.

– John Willian. Tratar de negócios. É sobre a parte que pertencia a sócia dele, Marin.

Fenrir relaxou mais e gesticulou para que o velho senhor entrasse. Fechou a porta. Miro apenas observava a tudo, atentamente.

– Irei chamá-lo. – olhou para o loirinho. – Miro, por favor, acompanhe este senhor até o escritório.

Miro confirmou e pediu para que fosse acompanhado, enquanto que Fenrir subia as escadarias. Caminhou até uma porta próxima a da biblioteca e abriu-a, revelando um cômodo amplo e belíssimo, com móveis em madeira escura, trabalhados e de excelente gosto. Pediu para que o homem entrasse e perguntou se desejava algo para beber. Com a negação, saiu para não acabar sendo um estorvo. Voltou para o quarto.

Pouco depois, Kamus entrou imponente no recinto e sentou em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa. Gesticulou para que o outro sentasse à sua frente. Fenrir entrou e ficou nos fundos, recostado ao lado da porta, apenas escutando.

– Desejava falar comigo? – fixou seu olhar frio nos olhos do outro, enquanto sua voz saia suave e séria.

– Sim... – ficou um pouco nervoso ao ver aquele ruivo e a forma como era observado. Sempre ficava nervoso. Estendeu a mão num cumprimento, mas Kamus não a apertou. Recolheu meio sem graça. – Gostaria de tratar sobre a outra parte dos negócios do banco. Da parte que pertencia à senhorita Marin Áquila.

– Pois não?

– Deves saber que tem prioridades sobre aquela parte, mas que se não desejar compra-las...

– Diga o preço. – interrompeu.

John abriu sua pasta, sobre suas pernas, procurando alguns papéis. Colocou alguns sobre a mesa e Kamus pegou, lendo-os.

– Não sabia que havia uma criança aqui... – falou, curioso. Na ultima visita que fez àquela casa, não lembrava de ninguém, senão uma mulher loira. – Filho daquela sua empregada?

Kamus assinou os papéis e os jogou sobre a mesa, novamente.

– Também quero comprar a casa dela. – falou indiferente. Jamais permitiria que alguém se metesse em sua vida.

– Bom, a casa iria a leilão... E...

– Espero que me arrume as papeladas antes disso. – estreitou os olhos – Seja competente. Não lhe pago à toa.

– Sim senhor... – Pegou a papelada que fôra assinada, revisando. Guardou tudo, deixando sobre a mesa apenas as que ficariam com o ruivo. – Levantou-se.

– E como andam as investigações sobre o assassinato de minha sócia? Descobriram algo?

O velho senhor suspirou. Ao menos com sua antiga sócia, Kamus se preocupava, pensava.

– Não, senhor Rivail. A polícia Londrina ainda não descobriu nada. Aparentemente, o assassino não deixou nenhuma pista. Neste ritmo, o caso será encerrado sem solução.

– Lamentável.

– Realmente. – falou divagando. – Obrigado por sua atenção. – voltou a si – Farei todo o possível para logo retornar com o que me pedes.

– Assim espero. – desviou seu olhar para Fenrir. – Acompanhe-o até a porta.

Fenrir sorriu e abriu a porta. Esperou que John passasse e o acompanhou até a saída. Voltou depois para onde estava o ruivo.

– Para que aquela casa? – perguntou curioso, num tom sério, vendo Kamus recostado na cadeira, relendo os papéis.

– Não sei. Alugar ou destruir para fazer qualquer coisa... – falou indiferente – Apenas quero.

Fenrir suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Preferiu sair e procurar por Miro.

OoOoOoOoO

Já eram altas horas da noite. Miro havia arrumado toda a casa e já se encontrava de banho tomado e com outra roupa grande, em seu quarto, frente à janela. Não vira Kamus o dia inteiro e Fenrir disse ter de sair ao anoitecer. Estava sozinho em um lugar enorme.

Olhava a neve cair. A brancura perfeita lembrava-lhe pureza e não sabia o porquê, mas aquele homem que o acolhera. Ainda não sabia o que tinha aquele sujeito que seu olhar, mesmo sendo frio e sombrio, o cativara e fazia querer ficar por perto. Queria ajudá-lo.

– Acordado ainda a essa hora!

A voz indiferente chamou sua atenção. Sorriu ao contemplar quem se tratava.

– Sim, senhor Kamus. – foi até a cama e se sentou na beira. – Desculpa por ter pegado outra roupa, mas é que não tenho nenhuma...

– Não tem problema. – o interrompeu. Entrou e fechou a porta. Encostou-se na parede frente ao garoto, de braços cruzados. – Fenrir me disse o que fez hoje. Por que tanta dedicação por esta casa?

– Não foi pela casa. Foi pelo senhor. Tenho uma dívida a pagar com o senhor, lembra? E farei tudo o que puder para isso. – sorriu. – A propósito, sente-se melhor?

– ... – Kamus nada mais pronunciou. Apenas afirmou num breve movimento com a cabeça e o fitava. Queria ler a alma daquele que estava em sua frente. Queria saber o que se passava naquela mente.

– Seu olhar querendo ler minha alma incomoda... – falou timidamente. – Por que simplesmente não se mostra um pouco mais e me pergunta o que quer saber?

Kamus viu-se num belo déja vù. Há anos uma pessoa lhe dissera isso, mas nenhum outro jamais havia se atrevido a tanto. Nem Fenrir. Não podia ser. O olhar, a forma de conseguir interpretá-lo, os atrevimentos irritantes. Não imaginava que nenhum outro ser se assemelharia tanto àquela pessoa.

Os olhos de Kamus se fecharam. As lembranças invadiram sua mente.

– Daros... – falou num murmúrio.

Miro ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não tinha compreendido o que o outro falara.

Kamus voltou a fitar o grego e caminhou em sua direção, em passos elegantes. Sentou na beira da cama e tocou-lhe delicadamente, com suas mãos gélidas e alvas. Deslizou suavemente seus dedos pelo rosto do grego, levando-os para a nuca, num carinho suave. Miro via-se paralisado acompanhando os movimentos do outro, estremecendo. Kamus aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do outro.

– Amanhã cuidaremos de sua aparência, pequeno. – falou baixo, de forma inexpressiva. Miro podia sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha, causando-lhe pequenos arrepios. – Comprará roupas e calçados. – Deslizou a mão que acariciava a nuca pelos cachos, afastando o rosto ainda fitando-lhe nos olhos.

Kamus levantou-se e caminhou para a porta. Sua segunda tentativa havia falhado. Preferiu não ferir o pescoço novamente, ou o grego poderia desconfiar de algo.

– O senhor irá comigo? Comprar as coisas?

– Não. Fenrir irá.

– O senhor tem vergonha que o vejam comigo, não? – sorriu tristemente.

Kamus deixou o aposento sem nada falar.

Miro deitou encolhido, triste. Mas o que poderia querer? Kamus, um rapaz culto e elegante, milionário... Enquanto que ele era um ex-menino de rua, um empregado, com os estudos interrompidos...

Passando pelas escadarias, o ruivo viu que Fenrir tinha acabado de voltar. Havia ido encontrar com seus companheiros para avisar do grego, como prometera a Kamus.

– Fenrir. Amanhã, pela tarde, acompanharás Miro. Farão as compras do que ele precisar. – saiu sem dar tempo para que o outro não lhe pronunciasse nada.

Fenrir estava apenas parado, um tanto chocado com o pedido. Tinha adorado o garoto, mas não acreditava que teria de dar uma de babá.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

**1-** Como todos sabem, lobisomens são humanos pelo dia e transformam-se nas noites de luar; No caso, lua cheia. Sendo assim, agem como humanos e precisam de seu sono naturalmente. Vampiros já são diferentes. São mortos-vivos que para permanecerem vivos – e manterem sua suposta imortalidade – dependem de sangue. Sendo assim, optei por colocar que não precisam dormir, a menos que queiram.

Eu sei, Kamus quase não apareceu. Mas meu ruivinho não estava colaborando nada comigo. Fiz o que pude. Este capítulo deu mais destaque ao Miro e Fenrir se conhecendo. Por favor, tenham paciência. Lembrando, gostaria de mandar parabéns aqui para minha amiga **Chibiusa-chan**, que me mostrou que Kamus estava a cara do Sesshoumaru XD, assim como agradecer pela sugestão do título deste capítulo. Mando, também, beijos especiais para: **PaolaScorpio, Litha-chan, Anushka-chan, Shakinha, Nana Pizani **e** Kitsune Youko.** Gostaria de pedir que deixem reviews. Elas estimulam e muito nas continuações das fics. Críticas, dicas, sugestões... Tudo é bem vindo. Beijos a todos!


	5. Compras

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**4- Compras.**

– Kamus, realmente quer que eu acompanhe o garoto, essa tarde, nas compras?

Fenrir estava recostado na parede ao lado da porta, no quarto de Kamus, o observando com um livro em mãos. Mantinha os braços cruzados e o semblante sério.

– E porque não? Terão muito tempo até o por do sol. – sequer olhava para o outro.

– Aos meus olhos, o garoto pareceu gostar de você. Porque não dá um pouco mais de atenção para ele?

– De mim, cada um tem a atenção que merece. – Ergueu o olhar para Fenrir – E se era só isso, pode se retirar. Não quero mais ser perturbado, entendeu?

– Você não tem jeito... – saiu sem falar mais nada. Sabia que Kamus não faria nada que não tivesse vontade.

OoOoOoOoO

Pela manhã, Miro acordou pouco mais tarde que o costume.

Viu-se doido.

Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes o quanto antes. Penteou o cabelo e desceu.

Foi direto para a cozinha, onde encontrou Fenrir bebendo leite.

– Bom dia! – Cumprimentou com um sorriso largo.

– Olá, Miro! Bom dia! – Respondeu com um sorriso.

– Não deveria beber o leite direto na caixa... – Falou divertido.

– Desculpa, tenho esse péssimo hábito! – sorriu sem graça. Foi até o lixeiro e jogou fora a caixa vazia – Mas tem minha palavra de que não farei mais. Eu sei que isso é falta de educação. – falou mais baixo – E não comente com Kamus. Ele odeia isso. – deu uma piscadela, divertida.

Miro deu uma risada gostosa. Sentia-se muito bem na presença de Fenrir.

– Está com muita fome? Prepararei o café da manhã... – Miro ia abrindo a geladeira, quando ouviu a voz de Fenrir.

– Prepare apenas para você. Já comi e Kamus... Ele já comeu e saiu. – Fenrir disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente. – Ele tinha alguns compromissos.

Fenrir ficava se perguntando se Kamus, definitivamente, ficaria enrolando e cuidando do menino ou se estava fazendo hora para usá-lo ao seu bel prazer qualquer dia desses.

– Que pena... – falou num tom chateado, lembrando-se da conversa que teve na noite anterior, com o ruivo – Está bem! – fingiu animação.

Por saber que só ele comeria, preparou umas torradas e suco de laranja. Também não sentia muita fome. A ultima conversa que teve com o ruivo não saia de sua mente. Doía saber que Kamus tinha vergonha de sair com ele. Pensou se não seria sua aparência. Ela não devia ser tão ruim assim, devia?

– Fenrir, onde tem um espelho por aqui?

– Aqui não tem espelhos. – sentou no balcão da cozinha, observando o grego.

– Como assim? Nenhum? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Toda casa que se prezasse teria um espelho. Como aquela, com todo aquele luxo, não teria um mísero espelho?

– Nenhum. Kamus odeia espelhos.

– Mas por quê? Se ele fosse feio, até diria. Mas ele é jovem, bonito... Não vejo motivos para odiar um espelho.

– Ele tem os motivos dele... E recomendo que não toque neste assunto perante ele, sim?

– Pode deixar... – Falou, divagando. Teria, ele, algum tipo de trauma? Terminou de comer e foi lavar o que sujou. – Vamos sair hoje à tarde, né?

– Certamente! – sorriu.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro almoçou com Fenrir e subiram para o "quarto do grego". Passaram algumas horas em conversas amistosas.

Fenrir abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou algumas peças. Calça preta e camisa azul. Seria perfeito! Já havia explicado que aquele quarto havia pertencido a ele. Só não havia comentado que Kamus havia dado ao grego sem seu consentimento.

– Já estão arrumados? – Kamus entrou no quarto vestido uma camisa branca, estilo antigo, e uma calça preta. Carregava no braço um pesado sobretudo negro. Observou o loirinho terminando de pentear o cabelo e Fenrir de abotoar a camisa.

– Senhor Kamus! – Miro sorriu. – Sim... Quase... Mas por quê?

– Então vamos. – Deu as costas, caminhando para as escadarias.

– Espere! – Miro adiantou-se até a porta, surpreso – O senhor não disse que não iria?

Kamus não respondeu.

– Pensei que tivesse vergonha de mim!

Kamus chegou às escadarias e desceu-as sem nada falar.

Miro voltou e calçou seu sapato desgastado, rapidamente. Sairia com a roupa grande mesmo, já que as suas velhas realmente foram jogadas fora. Colocou um casaco emprestado por Fenrir sobre a camisa que estava usando . Ele o acompanhou até o jardim, onde Kamus os esperava.

Por fazer anos que não voltava a caminhar pelo dia, havia desacostumado sua visão. Seu olhos arderam com a claridade direta, mesmo não sendo das maiores. Ainda era inverno. Por isso, em sua casa, as cortinas nunca ficavam abertas. Apenas deixou-as entreabertas, naqueles dias, por conta do menino. Seus olhos se irritariam, mas nem tanto. O que colaborou um pouco foi que o céu estava encoberto. Provavelmente nevaria ao anoitecer. Via que, agora, teria de se reacostumar com o dia, caso contrário o pequeno poderia desconfiar de algo.

Caminhavam pelo centro da cidade. Miro sempre pouco mais à frente e Fenrir ao lado ruivo.

– Porque ainda não o atacou? Pretende realmente adota-lo? – Fenrir perguntou em voz baixa, para que não corresse o risco do grego ouvir.

– Você anda muito intrometido. – disse com sua habitual indiferença – Farei com ele o que bem entender e quando quiser. Já disse, ele é meu.

– Ao menos ele está durando... – falou para si, com tom divertido.

Kamus o olhou friamente. Fenrir não se importou. Sabia que o ruivo não lhe faria nada.

Entraram em algumas lojas e iniciaram as compras. Carregava duas ou três bolsas, enquanto que Fenrir levava a maioria. Miro sempre estava pouco mais à frente, animado.

O grego parou ao olhar a loja onde havia roubado diversas vezes frutas para se alimentar. Voltou até Kamus, timidamente.

– O que foi? – Perguntou rispidamente.

– O senhor... Poderia... Me emprestar um dinheiro... Para eu pagar pelo que já roubei naquela venda? – Miro olhou discretamente para o local. Estava corado por, depois de ter ganho tanta coisa, ainda estar pedindo dinheiro. – Depois eu pago! Trabalho dobrado se quiser... Por favor...

Kamus retirou do bolso alguns euros e entregou sem nada falar. Aquela atitude era digna e nobre. Admirava isso, sem contar na coragem do pequeno em pedir dinheiro. Muito cara-de-pau.

Miro sorriu e correu em direção à gôndola da loja, onde o dono estava perto, arrumando a mercadoria.

O senhor logo o reconheceu e fechou a cara.

– O que quer, moleque? Nem pense em me roubar novamente! – Aproximou-se de suas mercadorias mais expostas, de forma protetora. Seria capaz de surrar o menino se ele se atrevesse a roubá-lo novamente. – Agora roubou roupas também?

– Só vim lhe pagar por tudo o que já peguei aqui, senhor. – Miro conferiu as notas e estendeu a mão com o dinheiro. – E essas roupas eu ganhei. Não roubo mais! – Falou chateado.

O senhor pegou o dinheiro, surpreso. Até desconfiou que fosse dinheiro roubado, mas tinha uma quantia considerável para ter sido roubado por uma criança.

– Está bem, mas tem até mais do que me deve aqui. – Falou ríspido, o senhor, devolvendo algumas notas. Por mais raiva que tivesse, ainda era honesto, e aquele menino de rua devia precisar do dinheiro. E tinha uma certa noção do prejuízo causado pelo menino. – Ainda tem troco.

– Então posso escolher algumas maçãs... – Miro sorriu, aproximando-se da gôndola.

– Fique a vontade. – Abriu caminho para o garoto.

Miro se aproximou e fitou algumas frutas belíssimas. O dono da loja entrou por alguns instantes para pegar uma bolsa para que o garoto colocasse a mercadoria escolhida. Miro pegou uma maçã bem vermelha, quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado com força, machucando, fazendo com que soltasse a fruta.

– Ai! Mas o que... – Olhou quem o agarrou com tamanha brutalidade e surpreendeu-se ao ver que era o mesmo policial da ultima vez.

– Roubando outra vez... – sem aviso, deu um forte tapa no rosto do loiro – Eu havia dado meu aviso, moleque! – Ergueu a mão, novamente, e fechou o punho, pronto para começar a surra Miro.

O policial sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com uma incrível força, sentindo dor.

– Quem é você, que ousa ir contra um policial? – Falou de forma ignorante. Olhou para trás, intimidadoramente.

– Kamus Rivail. – Falou friamente, encarando o soldado nos olhos. Fenrir encontrava-se pouco mais atrás. – E este garoto está comigo.

– Espere! Esse garoto pagou por tudo! Ele não estava roubando! – O dono da loja logo apareceu. Parecia desesperado pela situação. Principalmente ao ouvir que aquele menino estava acompanhando o rico Rivail.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela face do guarda. Largou Miro imediatamente. Como poderia ter imaginado que aquele garoto de rua de uma hora pra outra havia se tornado uma espécie de protegido de um dos homens mais ricos e de maior influencia da Inglaterra?

Kamus soltou o policial, ainda o encarando.

Miro massageava o rosto marcado. Recebera um tapa realmente doloroso. Provavelmente tinha a marca da mão daquele sujeito na face.

– Desculpe-me senhor Rivail... Mas deves saber que este garoto... – Tentou contestar.

– Não me importa. Ele me pediu para poder pagar por tudo o que já havia pego aqui e eu dei-lhe o dinheiro. – Interrompeu o guarda, falando rispidamente. – Como te chamas, Soldado?

– Tatsumi...

– Pois bem. Como podes ver, não há problemas nem roubos por aqui, senhor Tatsumi. – falou com descaso.

– Sim, senhor... – Suava frio. Sabia que não precisava se preocupar tanto, mas não sabia de onde vinha tanto terror, assim como tinha medo daquele olhar que recebia. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, penetrantes como se lessem sua alma, eram assustadores. – Perdão pelo mal entendido. Com licença... – Fez um cumprimento com a cabeça e saiu.

Kamus olhou para Miro novamente, indicando que poderia continuar fazendo o que havia começado. Afastou-se um pouco ao notar que o dono da loja já tratava o menor com respeito.

Fenrir ajudou Miro a escolher algumas frutas e voltaram a caminhar. Miro agora carregava algumas sacolas, ajudando seu amigo de cabelos azuis.

– Miro, aquele guarda já havia feito algo contra você antes? – Fenrir perguntou, curioso, enquanto o jovem garoto tentava pegar mais sacolas suas.

– Sim... – Havia pego boa parte, por serem em maioria bolsas leves, de roupa. Abaixou o olhar – Ele... Foi o guarda que me segurou pelos cabelos e me bateu... Outro dia... – Sorriu – Mas não gosto de lembrar coisas desagradáveis! – Voltou a se adiantar, olhando as vitrines e até se aproveitou de uma espelhada para finalmente ver como estava sua aparência e a bochecha avermelhada. Havia se afastado consideravelmente dos dois.

Ao ouvir o que Miro disse, Kamus estreitou os olhos.

– Memorizou bem aquele cheiro repugnante e aquele rosto? – Kamus perguntou friamente. Falava mais baixo.

– Claro! Me deu náuseas! Também não gostei daquele sujeito... – Fenrir falava igualmente sério.

– Me faria um favor? Hoje é noite de lua cheia, não?

Os olhos de Fenrir escureceram, tomando um ar sombrio. Sorriu enviesado.

– Sim...

– Mate-o! – o ruivo falou naturalmente. Pegou as bolsas que Fenrir levava. Logo adiantou um pouco o passo para alcançar Miro, que estava frente a uma loja de doces lhe esperando.

Fenrir afastou-se, passando despercebido em meio às pessoas. Havia algum tempo que não caçava. Não matava.

Não precisava de carne humana todas as noites. Kamus, que também não era de se alimentar todas as noites – mesmo sendo o mais apropriado, dava os corpos de suas vítimas para que Fenrir entregasse à alguns dos seus para se alimentarem. Não podiam sair caçando todas as noites nem qualquer um. Se quisessem, que arrumassem algum animal. Ordens de Kamus, que também comandava aquela área.

A mutação de Fenrir era inevitável nas noites de lua cheia, mas ainda assim, mantinha plena consciência de seus atos e suas obrigações, apenas não controlando sua fome. Tinha de ter carne. Havia levado décadas para aprender a controlar-se, quando animal. Iria se aproveitar da ocasião para se satisfazer como há tempos não fazia.

Kamus não se alimentaria naquela noite.

O ruivo caminhou até Miro, sempre cauteloso com as vidraças espelhadas das vitrines.

– Onde Fenrir foi, senhor Kamus? – perguntou agitado, procurando o amigo com os olhos. Nem viu quando o outro se afastou.

– Teve de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. – Falou prático. Olhou as sacolas. Nas lojas, Miro havia escolhido as coisas mais simples e baratas, tendo ele mesmo, Kamus, de escolher outras roupas e comprar tudo. – Falta algo?

Miro olhou a quantidade de sacolas que dividiam e corou. Nem imaginava a despesa que havia dado à Kamus.

– Não senhor...

– Certo. – Seu tom frio não alterava. Voltou a caminhar. – Vamos para casa!

Miro decidiu conter-se mais e o seguiu sem seus pulinhos característicos.

– Poderei retribuir isso algum dia, meu Deus? – Murmurou, perguntando mais para si que para o ruivo fitando o céu. Sentiu o olhar dele sobre si.

– És muito religioso? – Perguntou com indiferença.

– Mais ou menos... – Sorriu – Mas gosto de acreditar que tem alguém no céu, zelando por nós e que possuímos anjos da guarda para nos protegerem... A vida me parece melhor, pensando assim.

– ... – Kamus voltou a olhar para frente, indiferente a tudo e todos.

– No que o senhor acredita? – perguntou inocentemente.

– A terra é um inferno e a morte a libertação. – olhou enviesado para o jovem grego – Deus não existe. É cada um por si e não há anjos que zelem por ninguém.

– É triste a sua forma de pensar, mas está errado. – sorriu docemente para Kamus – O senhor, por si só, já é um anjo e está cuidando de mim.

– Estou longe de ser um anjo. – Disse rispidamente. Chegaram na mansão. Kamus atravessou seu jardim e abriu a porta de sua residência. - Entre.

Miro apressou-se e ficou na sala, parado, fitando-o.

Kamus fechou a porta e olhou para a janela que transpassava pouca claridade através da pesada cortina entreaberta. O sol estava se pondo. Caminhou até o sofá e deixou a sacola com as frutas. Passou por Miro, seguindo para as escadarias.

– Venha.

Miro sorriu e adiantou-se.

Entraram no quarto do grego. Kamus deixou as bolsas sobre a cama e sentou-se, recostando na cabeceira, de braços cruzados.

– Arrume todas as suas coisas. As roupas que encontrar aqui, deixe-as sobre a cama do quarto ao lado.

– Mas este não é o quarto do Fenrir? Eu...

– Ele não se importa. Apenas faça o que eu disse.

– Sim senhor... – decidiu obedecer.

Miro começou a retirar todas as peças, com cuidado, do guarda-roupa, colocando sobre sua cama. Dobrava e arrumava as suas, guardando no lugar.

Kamus observou por alguns minutos e logo levantou-se.

– Vou para a biblioteca. Não quero se perturbado, entendeu?

– Claro... Depois irei lá em baixo guardar as frutas e irei dormir cedo. – disse animado.

– É bom, mesmo. – Abriu a porta.

– Obrigado por tudo. – mostrou um sorriso esplendoroso. Olhava para Kamus de forma carinhosa e respeitosa. Ouviu um grunhido em resposta e o ruivo deixando o aposento, fechando a porta.

Miro voltou com o que fazia antes, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, afinal, Kamus não parecia ter vergonha dele. Até lhe defendeu do soldado. Estava incrivelmente feliz.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

Por favor não me matem. Sei que demorei muito e que este capítulo não está dos melhores (isso sem contar o título nada a ver!). Acontece que, acho que, Kamus decidiu me odiar. Ele ainda não está colaborando em nada; ajudou até menos que no capítulo anterior! Esse ruivo que se acha ta me dando dor de cabeça. Sem mais enrolações, gostaria de agradecer e mandar um beijo especial para: **Litha-chan, Anne, Athenas de Áries, Kitsune Youko, PaolaScorpio, Chibiusa-chan **e** Ana Paula. **Perdão, também, por não ter respondido cada review individualmente. Ando sem tempo, mas todas as respostas estão em meu bloguinho: **persefone-sama**(ponto)**weblogger**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br**. Passarei a responder todas lá. Obrigada pela paciência de quem acompanha esta fic. Peço que continuem a deixar reviews, elas estimulam na continuação das fics. Críticas, sugestões... Todas serão bem aceitas. Beijos!


	6. Novo Mistério

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**5- Novo Mistério.**

Tatsumi caminhava a passos largos pelas ruas londrinas, sempre com a sensação de estar sendo seguido e com um calafrio.

As ruas estavam desertas e caia do céu delicados flocos de neve. Era por volta das dez da noite e havia acabado de sair de um bar, local onde tinha ido assim que acabou seu horário de expediente.

Tinha bebido um pouco mais do que deveria, estando um tanto bêbado.

Ajeitou seu casaco e esfregou um pouco as mãos enluvadas. Estava um frio arrebatador.

Teve a impressão de ter ouvido um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se repentinamente. Não sabia dizer se foi efeito do álcool em seu sangue ou apenas impressão, mas achava ter visto, de relance, um par de olhos dourados projetados nas sombras de um prédio.

Estremeceu.

Voltou a olhar para frente e adiantou mais os passos. Levou uma mão até o quadril, por debaixo do casaco. Não entendia porque sentia tanto medo, afinal, era um policial reconhecido, mas não se importaria. Se alguém tentasse lhe fazer mal, mandaria bala!

Apressou-se até o metrô, onde pegaria a condução para ir para casa, descendo apressado as escadarias.

Ouviu passos igualmente apressados atrás de si.

OoOoOoOoO

Mais uma manhã fria. Miro acordou tarde e enrolou um pouco na cama, antes de levantar-se. Climas frios e uma cama macia, grande e bem quentinha eram uma combinação perfeita para causar sono, muita preguiça e indisposição.

Criou coragem e livrou-se dos lençóis. Espreguiçou-se, ronronando. Levantou. Abriu o guarda-roupa e olhou o que ganhou. Tudo do bom e do melhor. Sentia-se até como se estivesse realmente sendo tratado como um irmão mais novo. Perguntava-se se essa era a intenção do ruivo; alias... Como era a família do ruivo? Ele não falou nada a respeito de pais, irmãos ou qualquer parente distante. Deu de ombros. Esperava que qualquer dia Kamus o considerasse um bom amigo, assim como considerava Fenrir.

Sorriu.

Aquele seria um dos aniversários mais felizes que poderia se recordar. Havia arrumado uma nova... família?

Sim, achava que poderia considerar assim. Só não comentaria nada com ninguém.

Arrumou-se caprichosamente e desceu para preparar o café da manhã.

Na sala, encontrou Fenrir dormindo no sofá. Trajava apenas uma calça branca e usava sua camisa azul, aberta, de mangas compridas, mostrando perfeitamente seu tórax e abdome definidos. Os longos cabelos úmidos e espalhados indicavam que havia tomado um banho não fazia muito tempo. Parecia estar em sono profundo.

– Fenrir? – Miro chamou baixinho. Queria saber por que seu amigo dormiu ali e não em um quarto.

Não teve resposta. Sequer um movimento.

Miro se aproximou e tocou de leve o ombro de Fenrir, voltando a chamá-lo.

Arrependeu-se.

Fenrir rapidamente levantou jogando Miro conta a mesa de centro, segurando-o apenas com uma mão pelo pescoço. Seus olhos mostravam um predador implacável. Um... assassino?

Miro só sentiu o impacto de suas costas contra a mesa e ouviu o barulho um jarro que havia nela, que acabou em cacos no chão.

– Fen... Fenrir... – Falou apavorado. Sua garganta não estava sendo apertada com força. Apenas segurada de forma intimidadora. Pensou se fez algum mal para estar sendo tratado daquela forma.

– Miro! – Fenrir finalmente pareceu despertar, piscando algumas vezes. Rapidamente libertou o outro e se afastou, notando o medo que causara. – Desculpa... Não quis lhe fazer mal algum... Eu...

– T-tudo bem... – Levantou e se ajeitou, ainda trêmulo. Viu que o olhar de Fenrir havia mudado abruptamente. Agora parecia o Fenrir seu amigo. – O que houve? – Se aproximou, mostrando estar tudo bem.

– Não sei bem, Miro... Mas por favor, não me acorde mais, ok? – Fenrir pediu de forma educada e calma. Tinha medo de fazer alguma besteira com aquele menino. – Te machuquei?

– Não! Foi apenas susto...

– Que bom! – Falou mais para si que para o menino. Sentou no sofá.

Miro sentou no outro sofá, acompanhando Fenrir.

– Vejo que as roupas ficaram ótimas em você... Virou um nobre! – Sorriu.

– Sim! Graças ao senhor Kamus. – Miro estava radiante. Fenrir agitou os cachos do outro. Sentiu uma dor no braço que usara para tal, mas não demonstrou. Apenas o abaixou e tocou o braço, sutilmente. – Vou preparar agora o café da manhã. Quer o que? – Perguntou animado, não reparando na sutil mudança de expressão que Fenrir fizera.

– Estou sem fome, Miro. Muito obrigado.

– Ok! Imagino que, novamente, o senhor Kamus não irá comer... Certo?

– Bingo! Ele não é de comer muito e muito menos acompanhado.

– Imaginei... – Falou desanimado – Bom, farei algo prático pra mim então! – Saiu correndo pra cozinha, mostrando bom humor e entusiasmo.

Fenrir o acompanhou até o aposento. O observava. Sentou no balcão e bocejou. Sentia-se cansado.

Miro pegou dois ovos, manteiga na geladeira e uma sacola de pães dormidos sobre o armário. Fez uma omelete caprichada para se servir com o pão. Pegou algumas laranjas e fez um suco. Sentou à mesa para se servir.

– Porque faz essas coisas para comer? Você pode comer coisas muito melhores que isso! – Fenrir disse num tom simpático. Abotoava sua camisa.

– Eu sei. A geladeira está cheia, assim como a despensa. Tem de tudo que alguém poderia querer, mas não me sinto na liberdade para isso; assim como também não ligo para refeições muito sofisticadas. – sorriu para Fenrir – Eu mal tinha o que comer! Isso para mim era um banquete. – riu – E não quero incomodar ninguém com despesas! – Começou a comer.

– huumm... Sei... A forma que age é diferente da grande maioria das pessoas. Você é uma pessoa muito interessante! Hum... Acho que estou começando a entendê-lo... – Murmurou para sim, pensando nas atitudes de Kamus.

– Você não entende nada!

Miro quase engasgou com o susto. Kamus estava parado, recostado no batente da porta fitando-lhes de braços cruzados e o grego sequer havia notado.

– Kamus! Queria falar com você. Vou viajar por alguns dias. – Fenrir disse animado, bocejando em seguida.

– Imaginei. – disse com descaso – Acredito que pretende ir antes do almoço, como sempre. Antes, matricule Miro em algum colégio. – Saiu a passos lentos e firmes, pouco se importando se algum deles faria algum comentário.

Miro ficou um tempo estático, olhando para onde Kamus estivera. Voltaria a estudar? Abriu um sorriso de cabide, olhando para Fenrir. Quando estudava, não gostava muito e tão pouco era um dos primeiros da turma. Pelo contrário. Nunca repetiu um ano sequer, mas suas notas costumavam ser apenas na média. Agora as coisas mudariam. Notou que sentia falta do ambiente escolar e estava disposto a estudar e se esforçar.

– Ótimo... – bocejou – vou te matricular e comprar seu material, Miro. – Desceu do balcão e revisou as roupas que vestia com os olhos. Era só pegar um casaco e sapatos. Ainda estava frio.

– Ok! – Miro falou animado – Terá de viajar para onde? – perguntou curioso.

– Ainda não sei bem. Também tenho de acertar algumas coisas antes de partir.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro tinha acabado de limpar os cacos do jarro que quebrara com o ato inesperado de Fenrir contra ele. Suspirou. Seu amigo tinha saído para fazer a matrícula, ver todo o material que seria necessário e suas passagens. Se sentiria sozinho naquele casarão apenas com Kamus. Adorou o ruivo, mas o achava tão calado e distante...

Não lhe restava muito a fazer, senão preparar seu almoço e terminar de arrumar a cozinha. Sabia que Fenrir só passaria lá para deixar a documentação e que mal poderia se despedir.

OoOoOoOoO

O jovem grego andava de um lado para o outro na sala, tentando imaginar o que fazer.

Ouviu a campainha e correu a atender a porta. Tinha um rapaz entregando um jornal – que por sinal estava atrasado – ao qual Kamus era assinante; The Times. Agradeceu e entrou, fechando a porta. Lembrou-se que havia alguns jornais na biblioteca. Talvez Kamus gostasse de lê-los naquele cômodo. Miro foi até lá e encostou a porta ao entrar. Deixou o jornal sobre a mesa de centro. Olhou para a tela onde estava pintado o retrato de Shion.

– Século XVI, heim? Pra mim, aquela história ainda é fictícia... – murmurou, pensativo. Sorriu – Mas se você existiu mesmo, ou se seu nome é realmente Shion, eu ainda vou descobrir!

Aquele quadro chamava sua atenção. Notando que falara com uma pintura, decidiu distrair-se. Foi até as estantes, buscando por algum livro. Pegou um que parecia retratar as histórias da mitologia grega e sentou-se em um pequeno sofá negro que ficava de frente para uma mesinha de centro. Observou o índice e sorriu. Começou a lê-lo despreocupado, assim, passaram-se horas sem que notasse.

Um pouco cansado, fechou o livro e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado do jornal. Foi quando seus olhos pousaram, finalmente, na matéria da primeira página. Curioso, pegou-o para dar uma olhada. Leu algumas notícias que achou um pouco interessante, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção fora a matéria que falava sobre o crime à jovem empresária, Marim Áquila, e o novo crime que ocorrera naquela noite. Miro lia atentamente.

"... Vários investigadores estão estudando o caso e procurando por pistas, mas nada foi descoberto até então. Igualmente não se sabe quais os métodos utilizados pelo assassino, pois a vítima encontrava-se completamente sem sangue. A polícia não quer revelar maiores detalhes das investigações. (...) Outro crime que horrorizou a população londrina ocorreu na noite passada, dia 04 de novembro, quando o policial Tatsume Tokumaru foi brutalmente assassinado no metro. Acreditava-se que estava voltando para casa, quando foi atacado. Seu corpo foi encontrado completamente mutilado. Pessoas que residiam por aqueles perímetros afirmavam não ter visto nada suspeito e que se assustaram ao ouvir os tiros disparados pela arma policial. (...) Especialistas afirmam que os ferimentos pareciam ter sido causados por garras e presas e que o animal deveria ter porte grande e força, mas não encontram lógica no incidente. Não existiria em Londres nenhum animal capaz de tamanho estrago e, com isso, os policiais continuam suas investigações a procura de uma solução. Os assassinatos que se seguem vem sendo um dos maiores mistérios pelo qual a polícia londrina tem passado."

– Miro!

O grego deu um pulo da cadeira. Não tinha visto Kamus desde cedo, muito menos reparara quando ele entrou. Olhou para a janela, vendo que o sol já se punha. Tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo ali dentro. Veio num estalo em sua mente as lembranças do que Fenrir lhe dissera quando apresentou os cômodos da casa que poderia visitar. Não ficar na biblioteca pela noite que Kamus gostava de ficar lá por aquele horário. Voltou seu olhar para o ruivo que, como sempre, postava-se altivo à sua frente.

– Desculpa, senhor... Perdi a noção do tempo... Já vou sair. – Colocou o jornal sobre a mesa e levantou-se. Foi quando sentiu uma das mãos de Kamus em seu ombro, forçando-o a sentar onde estava.

O ruivo inclinou o corpo, aproximando seu rosto do de Miro, que olhava-o interrogativo.

– Minha presença lhe incomoda? – falou baixo e indiferente, olhando penetrantemente nos olhos do garoto.

– Não senhor. Pelo contrário. Apenas... Não quero lhe incomodar. – não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele.

Kamus aproximou ainda mais os rostos, mantendo uma distância mínima.

– Não me distraia de minha leitura e poderá ficar. – sussurrou.

Kamus ergueu o corpo e pegou o jornal. Dirigiu-se ao divã e acomodou-se, olhando a primeira página.

Miro pegou o livro que lia anteriormente e voltou a abrir onde parara. Pensava em ir para o quarto se deitar, mas decidiu ficar. Sentou-se de lado no sofá, recostando a base da coluna no braço do móvel. Vez ou outra lançava olhares discretos para o ruivo. Não o compreendia. Vezes era rude, mandava Fenrir ficar consigo como se sua presença não lhe agradasse, vezes era gentil.

Ao seu modo, mas gentil.

– Precisa de algo? – Kamus sentia os olhares furtivos do loirinho.

Miro ficou completamente desconcertado, mas tentou disfarçar e sorriu.

– Não senhor. – Viu que o olhar de do outro desviou do jornal e pousou sobre si.

– Você estava lendo sobre os assassinatos misteriosos, não?

– Sim! Até um guarda mataram!

– E está feliz?

– Como? – Miro não entendeu.

– Tatsume. Foi o guarda que lhe bateu, não?

– Ah... Eu não gostava dele, mas também não desejava sua morte. Sinto pena da família, que deve estar sofrendo muito.

– Sim, é lamentável. – Falou com descaso.

Kamus não tentava fingir nenhuma pena do soldado assassinado, mas igualmente não demonstrava a pequena satisfação em ler aquilo na primeira página. Fenrir sempre cumpria com sucesso todas as tarefas que deixava ao seu encargo; era uma das coisas que mais admirava em seu amigo, assim como a lealdade.

Miro, achando que havia faltado com o pedido de Kamus – para não perturba-lo durante a leitura -, pegou o livro que lia, pediu licença e retirou-se. Voltou para seu quarto cabisbaixo. Queria permanecer naquela biblioteca, mas não lendo quieto. Queria ficar como na primeira noite, sentado perto do ruivo e conversando ou ouvindo alguma história.

Assim que Miro retirou-se, Kamus largou o jornal de lado e recostou-se no divã. Não tinha mais nada escrito naquelas páginas que realmente lhe importasse. Fitava o quadro de Shion, pensativo. Permaneceu incontáveis minutos da mesma forma.

– É só questão de tempo... – Murmurou para si, ainda contemplando a imagem.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

Gente, eu tenho que dar um jeito de melhorar minhas idéias para títulos. Estou cada vez pior! Capítulos de transição são meio paradinhos, mas faz parte, né? Essa fic eu quero seguir com calma. Só para esclarecer; o sobrenome do Tatsume é Tokumaru mesmo. Não fui eu quem criou. Gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para: **Litha-chan, Chibiusa-chan, Patin, Paola Scorpio, Karla-chan, Shakinha, Srta Nina, Kate **e** Anne**, assim como agradecer pela paciência. Continuo pedindo que deixem as reviews dizendo o que acharam. Elas incentivam (e muito!) o autor na continuação das fics! Todas as respostas estão no meu bloguinho: **persefone-sama **(ponto) **weblogger** (ponto) **com **(ponto)** br. **

Beijos!


	7. Demônios

**N/A:** No capítulo anterior eu cometi um erro relacionado ao início do período escolar do Miro, que já foi concertado, e neste sigo com a linha correta. Peço desculpas por isso e agradeço à _Chibiusa-chan_ por ter me lembrado e alertado de que o início do ano letivo em Londres se inicia em setembro.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**6- Demônios.**

Era um entardecer frio. O vento forte agitava as folhas das árvores do Parc Du Champ.

Caminhava em passos firmes um belo rapaz de olhos num verde muito escuro e cabelos negros, rebeldes. Caminhava com uma das mãos no bolso de seu pesado casaco negro, seguindo para um banco onde havia outro homem sentado de pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos apoiados no encosto, que não desviava os olhos alaranjados de sua pessoa.

– Desculpe-me pelo atraso... – O rapaz de cabelos negros sentou-se ao lado do outro, fitando-o.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Shura. Eu que cheguei antes do horário combinado. – fez uma breve pausa – Andou de olho no que te pedi?

– Sabe que nos períodos de lua cheia, evito sair... – o outro concordou – mas nos outros períodos ando atencioso e procuro me manter informado. – suspirou – Paris não anda em seus melhores dias. Muitas mortes inexplicáveis, e os policiais não encontram pista alguma. – entregou um jornal, que o outro prontamente segurou e leu algumas linhas.

– Isso não é bom...

– _Isso_ não é tudo. – Shura continuou a relatar tudo o que sabia e ouvira falar.

– Kamus vai detestar tais notícias... – falou mais para si que para o outro – Bem... Acho que ficarei com o jornal. – levantou-se, e Shura o acompanhou. – Obrigado pelas investigações.

– Tudo bem, Fenrir. – sorriu – Se não se importa, vou pra casa. Em algumas horas irá anoitecer e moro longe. Cuide-se!

– Você também. Continue discreto!

Fenrir deixou o parque e chamou um táxi, dando a coordenada de uma casa que alugara e que era um pouco afastada, pedindo para que o motorista fosse o mais rápido possível enquanto lia mais algumas linhas do jornal que recebera.

OoOoOoOoO

Sete de novembro, um belo final de tarde de domingo e sentia-se sozinho na grande mansão, deitado no sofá, mirando um ponto qualquer de um lustre no teto claro.

Estava entediado.

Não lhe vinha idéia alguma do que poderia fazer.

Não vira Kamus desde o sábado ao anoitecer, depois que seguiu para seu quarto, e este sem sequer lhe estender um curto olhar de cumprimento. Desde então, nem sinal de vida do ruivo ou de Fenrir.

Começou a pensar em como seria seu aniversário desta vez. Kamus não sabia da data, mas, de qualquer forma, também parecia ignorar completamente sua presença.

E tinha de cair logo no seu primeiro dia de aula?

Suspirou.

Levantou e seguiu para a biblioteca para ver se encontrava algo que o distraísse ou que o fizesse dormir até o dia seguinte. Abriu um lado da porta dupla do recinto e adentrou fitando a primeira e longa estante abarrotada de livros.

Nada lhe interessou.

Foi assim com as outras, até que examinou a última. Olhou de cima a baixo sem encontrar nada que pudesse aniquilar com seu tédio.

Seus olhos pousaram na pequena parte que Fenrir alertou que não deveria sequer aproximar-se, mas sentia uma grande curiosidade. Estralou os dedos enquanto ponderava se devia dar uma olhada ou não nos livros de aparência muito antiga ao qual não se avistava nenhum título, ao menos legível.

Pensou seriamente em estender a mão e pegar um.

OoOoOoOoO

Logo cedo, Miro estava de pé já arrumado com sua farda escolar e seus cabelos bem penteados cascateando pelas costas e ombros. Tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente com sua bolsa no canto da mesa. Tinha acordado cedo devido seu nervosismo, mas já pretendia arrumar um despertador, sabendo que em breve começaria a querer acordar tarde novamente.

Olhou para os ponteiros de um relógio na parede.

Levantou-se e empurrou sua cadeira, colocando-a junto à mesa como as outras. Limpou a mesa, lavou o que sujou e guardou tudo em seu devido lugar. Pegou sua mochila e saiu calado. Estava chateado pois esperava que o ruivo o acompanharia em seu primeiro dia de aula; ao menos dar-lhe um tchau após cruzar o portão, mas sequer o viu desde àquela noite da biblioteca, onde o incomodou quando lia o jornal.

Mesmo cedo, ao alcançar a Principal, a movimentação nas ruas já era notório. Carros circulando, adultos e crianças não paravam de ir e vir almejando o trabalho ou escola. O grego não pôde evitar de constatar que as pessoas, que antes lhe olhavam com desprezo e asco, agora olhavam como um garoto, de agora onze anos, normal. Digno. Achava ridículo no quanto as pessoas se deixavam levar pela aparência.

Passava por todos chegando ao metrô, seguindo as instruções de Fenrir em um pedaço de papel que encontrou junto ao seu material, afinal, não conhecia a cidade toda. Apenas a região em que costumava perambular.

Minutos após pegar a condução, não foi muito difícil encontrar seu colégio. Era conhecido por todos e enorme.

Na sala de aula foi bem recebido pela professora e encaminhado à quarta carteira, ao lado de uma janela. Ao que pode ver, a grande maioria não passavam de filhinhos de papai, esnobes, que lhe fitavam com superioridade. Outros aparentavam ser mais simples, mas não menos elegantes. Tinha se atrasado cinco minutos por ter se perdido nos corredores do colégio, no que resultou de entrar por último.

Sentiu-se um estranho naquele ambiente, sendo alvo dos mais variados tipos de olhares de algumas garotas e meninos.

– Bem, voltemos à aula... – dizia Esmeralda, a professora de literatura, tentando chamar a atenção dos que cochichavam. Era uma linda mulher. Tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados, pele alva e olhos verdes. Aparentava ser uma pessoa muito doce e gentil. – Estamos na página sessenta e três. – informou à Miro, que prontamente pegou o livro e o abriu sobre a carteira.

As aulas transcorreram tranquilamente. Miro prestava atenção e se dedicava, embora, por várias vezes se pegara distraído, olhando o jardim da escola. No intervalo, resolveu não julgar os outros e deixou-se levar por seu lado extrovertido, procurando conhecer melhor seus colegas de classe e tentar fazer alguma amizade.

OoOoOoOoO

O dia havia sido cansativo e o grego não sabia como recuperaria as matérias atrasadas. O sol fraco já se dirigia ao horizonte; havia passado um tempo na biblioteca tentando repassar uma parte das matérias perdidas.

Viu a correspondência na caixa do correio e entrou na mansão com alguns envelopes, depositando-os sobre a mesa de centro. Sentou no sofá e abriu sua bolsa, pegando o livro de matemática. Odiava aquela matéria, já que sempre se atrapalhava com as fórmulas e acabava por misturá-las, nos exames. Começou a adiantar algumas páginas antes de fazer seus deveres de casa.

– Como foi seu dia? – a voz fria saiu pouco mais rouca que o normal.

Miro voltou-se para o ruivo e o observou terminar de descer os degraus, aproximar-se do bar e servir-se de uma pequena dose de vinho tinto. Bom, estava chateado com Kamus... Mas só dele ter perguntado se teve um bom dia, o que até estranhou a atitude, decidiu reconsiderar.

– Foi bom, senhor... E como foi seu dia? Me parece cansado...

– Apenas não ando me alimentando bem. – falou secamente, sorvendo o líquido de sua taça de uma vez.

Kamus tinha sede e tinha de esperar ao menos até mais tarde, quando o garoto dormisse, para procurar uma presa. Fazia alguns dias que não se alimentava, por cautela, e já não agüentava mais sua fome. Na noite anterior ficou tentado a mandar tudo para os infernos, atacar o pescoço macio de Miro e sugar todo aquele sangue puro e delicioso que o tentava e atormentava simultaneamente... Chegou a descer para procurá-lo, mas não o encontrou na sala. Sabia onde estaria. Caminhou até a biblioteca, mas antes que abrisse a porta o menino saiu e trombou em si. Os olhos de Kamus brilharam ao imaginar que saciaria a sede, mas ao contemplar aqueles olhos num azul intenso, sentiu sua racionalidade retornar e controlou-se como pôde. Passou o dia em seu quarto, dormindo, e preferiria ter assim ficado até a hora mais propícia à se retirar, mas o menor poderia estranhar a grande ausência de sua pessoa e desconfiar de algo.

Já estava se cansando.

Se conviver com o menor continuasse a desgastá-lo, poria fim a tudo e beberia de seu sangue.

– Posso preparar algo para o senhor... – o grego continuava a observar Kamus, que estava com os olhos fechados recostado no balcão do bar, respirando fundo, e com os cotovelos apoiados no mesmo, uma mão ainda segurando a taça vazia.

– Eu me viro depois. – disse rispidamente, mantendo-se na mesma posição.

– Mas... – olhando para o ruivo, resolveu não insistir. – Se me der licença, vou para o quarto. – disse baixo, mas suficientemente alto para que o outro ouvisse. Pegou seu livro e mochila. – Boa noite... – Retirou-se, subindo as escadarias dois degraus por vez. Não havia necessidade de ficar onde sua presença não agradava.

Kamus acompanhou-o se afastar, fitando-o discretamente. Lembrou da primeira noite que o grego passara lá. Nevava e o acolheu, fingindo as melhores intenções. Levou-o para o quarto e pensou até em tomá-lo para si, mas ficaria satisfeito apenas em beber do sangue infantil e saciar-se.

Lembrou-se do gosto que tinha e isso só aumentou sua sede e sua impaciência. Sentia como se houvesse um animal, um demônio dentro de si como há tempos não sentia.

Depositou a taça sobre o balcão e saiu.

Ficou a vagar sem um destino fixo enquanto contemplava que as ruas ficavam desertas à medida que o tempo passava. Escolhia uma presa.

– Senhor Rivail! – falou um senhor já de idade, polidamente. Estava com pesados casacos devido o frio. – Boa noite! Estava indo falar com o senhor...

– John Willian... – o ruivo falou com descaso, sua voz saindo ríspida e irritadiça.

– Gostaria de tratar sobre a residência que pertencera à senhorita Marin, sua sócia.

O ruivo tornou a fechar os olhos, impaciente. John não conseguia evitar um nervosismo, que sempre sentia próximo àquele rapaz.

– Bom... Se o senhor desejar, podemos conversar em minha casa; é logo ali, já que a do senhor se encontra afastada. – Kamus fitou-lhe de forma fria – Aqui fora está muito frio, não duvido que venha a nevar...

– Está bem.

O ruivo começou a caminhar pelas ruas a passos firmes e John ao seu lado. Logo viu-se parando diante de uma casa modesta, mas bela, em uma região menos movimentada.

Caia pequenos e delicados flocos de neve.

O homem entrou e olhou para Kamus que estava parado ao lado de fora sua porta, fitando o ambiente.

– Pode entrar, senhor... – ficou sem graça. Provavelmente o rico Rival estava acostumado a maiores luxos e não a uma residência simples. – Fique à vontade.

Com o convite, Kamus adentrou no recinto. Observava com impaciência tudo a sua volta. A sala não era muito grande, mas bastante aconchegante e simples, além de muito bem iluminada. Alguns quadros com pinturas abstratas e um com uma foto de família. Dois sofás claros sobre um carpete vinho, uma lareira acesa com o fogo alto, dançando, e um cão pastor deitado próximo ao calor das chamas que observava o visitante, mas sem se atrever a levantar.

– Meu companheiro. É a primeira vez que Órion não estranha uma das poucas visitas que tenho. – Falou o dono do cão, calmamente. – O senhor quer tirar seu casaco?

Kamus desviou seu olhar do cão para John.

– Sente-se bem, senhor Rivail? Parece-me pálido... – preocupou-se. Já estava acostumado a tonalidade pálida da pele de Kamus, mas na claridade de sua residência, pôde notar que este estava ainda mais pálido que o costume, havendo coloração apenas em seus lábios rosados.

Kamus ignorou a pergunta e seguiu até o sofá; sentou-se. O outro prontamente entendeu que o ruivo não queria se demorar muito e sem perder tempo sentou-se no outro sofá.

– Fale. – sua voz saiu baixa e rouca. Foi direto ao ponto.

– Bem... – ficou sem jeito – A casa de Marin, como havia lhe dito anteriormente, iria a leilão... Eu fiz o que pude... Mas não foi possível conseguir a documentação.

– Não foi possível... – Kamus repetiu calmamente.

– Não senhor. E mesmo que conseguisse, o preço seria altíssimo; ultrapassaria o que vale! Daria prejuízos ao senhor, mesmo que tentasse posteriormente alugar a residência.

– Não me lembro de ter lhe imposto algum limite de preço. – falava baixo.

– Mas...

– Não gosto que falhem com as obrigações que mando, senhor Willian. – Falou suavemente. – Eu o procurei por ouvir que era o melhor, mas vejo que não o é. E se não conseguiu o que lhe pedi, não preciso mais de seus serviços.

– Mas eu fiz o melhor que pude!

– O melhor que pôde... – falou mais seco. Levantou e caminhou lentamente ao encontro do outro – Não foi o bastante! – em um movimento repentino e rápido, segurou o pescoço de John com uma das mãos e forçou-o contra o assento, abaixando-se ao lado, deixando seu rosto próximo ao dele. – Isso me irritou ainda mais, sabia?

– Se ousar me agredir, irei processá-lo! – disse exasperado. – Sejamos racionais! Vamos conversar, senhor Rivail! – Seu semblante mostrava firmeza, mas seus olhos denunciavam o temor que sentia. Olhou desesperado para seu cão, e o viu abaixado, de cabeça baixa aos choramingos, contemplando a cena. O animal mostrava-se agitado.

– Me processar? – Falou calmamente, apertando um pouco o pescoço do homem e tampando a boca com a outra mão quando este ameaçou gritar. – Tente!

John, que de início ainda tentou inutilmente se livrar das mãos de Kamus, encontrava-se agora paralisado devido o pânico. Os olhos do ruivo tornaram-se prateados enquanto olhava fixamente nas orbes negras de sua nova vítima, onde ficou estampado o pânico ao ver o vampiro à sua frente. Mal acreditou que o homem para o qual trabalhava era um assassino, pior, um demônio. Sentiu sua cabeça ser girada violentamente e a mão que apertava seu pescoço, deixá-lo e ir de encontro ao ombro, expondo toda a pele. O ruivo mordeu violentamente. A dor atordoante fez com John tentasse repelir o ruivo novamente, mas já era tarde.

Uma vez provado o sangue o vampiro teria de saciar-se. Mesmo que Kamus decidisse poupa-lo não poderia, afinal, agora também sabia de seu segredo.

Sabia que ele era um vampiro.

O ruivo levantou-se, finalmente satisfeito e, agora, calmo. Olhou sua vítima deitada no sofá. Pálida. Sem vida.

– Minha sócia morreu por ser uma vadia, uma mulher que não se valorizava e interesseira. E você... Teve o azar de ser incompetente e me procurar em um péssimo momento... – Falou baixo e friamente.

Voltou a fitar o cão. Este, após fitar-lhe por um momento, foi até seu dono lamber-lhe a mão, como se pudesse reanimá-lo. Ou pedir desculpas pela impotência perante a cena. Kamus se aproximou do animal e este o encarou respeitosamente. Era fato que qualquer animal sabe reconhecer um predador mais forte, o perigo, e respeita-lo. O cão já não parecia temê-lo como antes. O ruivo passou a mão em sua cabeça, num carinho e retirou-se.

A rua, que estava pouco movimentada, não transitava mais ninguém.

Nevava em abundancia.

Ficou a vagar sem um destino fixo. O vampiro podia sentir o vento forte chocar-se contra seu corpo e agitar seus longos cabelos vermelhos, mas não sentia frio.

Costumava gostar do frio do inverno quando humano.

OoOoOoOoO

Já eram quase onze horas quando Kamus entrou em sua mansão e trancou a porta. Retirou seu leve casaco que se encontrava molhado e pendurou-o em um cabide deixado atrás da porta.

Caminhava em direção aos sofás enquanto retirava suas luvas negras. Sentou e jogou-as sobre a mesa de centro; foi quando notou a correspondência.

Pegou os envelopes e passou-os um a um, devolvendo à mesa as contas.

Chegara uma carta de Fenrir.

O ruivo fitou o envelope por instantes e recostou-se. Rasgou o envelope e retirou o conteúdo deste, abrindo uma folha e lendo as linhas nela escrita atentamente.

"_Kamus,_

_Como já sabes, aproveito quando viajo para tentar investigar como andam as suas áreas e tentar descobrir algo dos outros clãs, aproveitando-me pelo fato de que poucos são os vampiros que sabem sobre os lobisomens e que, por este fato, tenho livre acesso a qualquer região. _

_Escrevi-lhe esta e o cartão de aniversário do Miro pouco antes de anoitecer, portanto não me demoro. Dentre os meus não há nada de novo, mas acredito que não apreciará as atitudes do que deixou responsável em Paris pela sua amada França. _

_Não mencionei a Miro, mas talvez eu me demore. Passarei o resto desse meu período de mutação por aqui, isolado em uma região mais afastada, mas pretendo fazer ao término deste prazo mais uma viagem. Quando voltar, conversaremos melhor, já que assuntos sérios devem ser tratados pessoalmente. _

_Fenrir"_

Kamus podia notar claramente que Fenrir escrevera aquelas curtas linhas às pressas. Olhou o cartão que seu amigo mandou para Miro, que estava anexado à carta. Tinha uns desenhos infantis e dentro, algumas linhas escritas por Fenrir desejando os parabéns e seus votos de saúde e felicidades.

O ruivo depositou sua carta dentro do envelope e dobrou. Levantou-se, guardando a correspondência em seu bolso. Depois daria um fim a ela.

Subiu o lance de escadas e dirigiu-se ao corredor que levaria ao quarto do grego. Abriu a porta e contemplou o grego deitado de bruços, dormindo em meio aos livros abertos. Provavelmente adormecera enquanto estudava.

Pacientemente recolheu os livros e empilhou-os sobre o criado-mudo, deixando o cartão de Fenrir sobre eles.

Voltou a fitar o grego. Miro moveu-se na cama e ficou de lado, encolhendo-se. Dormia profundamente, o semblante calmo, os cachos espalhados pelos lençóis... Kamus pegou um cobertor e cobriu o corpo infantil, todo o tempo cauteloso para não acordá-lo, e retirou-se silenciosamente.

oOo

_Meia noite._

_Um belo homem de cabelos verdes e olhos na cor violeta caminhava a passos lentos e firmes pelas ruas desertas que eram iluminadas apenas pelo brilho prateado da grande lua cheia que se destacava no céu, em um pequeno vilarejo, em direção às costas de um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos que encontrava-se ajoelhado no chão._

_– Vim buscá-lo. Não é prudente ficar assim. Alguém poderia vê-lo e isso não seria apropriado. _

_– Fui o responsável por mais uma morte, Shion... – o ruivo apoiava em seus braços o corpo inerte de uma bela adolescente. – A morte de mais um inocente... Eu não estava em mim, quando... – não terminou a frase. Falava calmamente, mas sua voz mostrava a tristeza que sentia. Sabia que poderia abrir-se a Shion._

_– Não tem de se sentir mal. – Shion falou suavemente, tocando o ombro do outro – Aconteceu, assim como em breve acontecerá novamente. – o ruivo deixou o corpo apoiado no chão e levantou-se, acompanhando o mais velho pelas ruelas. – Escute. Todos os vampiros têm dentro de si um lado animal; selvagem e sanguinário. Você foi transformado não faz muito tempo, ainda não conseguiu controlar seus demônios. Isso pode levar anos!_

_– E por ter saciado minha sede, voltei ao normal..._

_– Exatamente. Quando aprender a controlar seus instintos vampíricos, voltará a agir basicamente como um humano normal. Vai ver que não há necessidade de se alimentar todas as noites... Mas tome cuidado para que não passe tempo excessivo sem se alimentar, ou poderá atacar o primeiro que ver e provavelmente irá matá-lo. Lembre-se de que nós podemos escolher o destino de nossas vítimas, matado-as ou não, se tivermos controle de nossos impulsos e se seguirmos o regulamento.._

_– Não queria mais ser responsável pela morte de pessoas boas, honestas... Não queria viver à custa das vidas dos outros._

_– Você não tem outra opção. Qualquer outro alimento é nocivo a nós._

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoO

Bem... Antes de mais nada, peço desculpas pelo grande atraso, mesmo não sendo muito – na verdade, quase nada – maior que os outros capítulos para compensar. Agradeço e mando um beijo especial à: **Litha-chan, Patin, Karla-chan, Srta Nina, Chibiusa-chan, Athenas de Áries, Mukuro, Kate, Shakinha, Anne, Paola Scorpio, Anushka-chan **e** Kitsune Youko**. Peço que continuem a deixar reviews, pois elas me alegram e incentivam muito na continuação dos fics. Todas serão devidamente respondidas pelo sistema do site e as "anônimas", continuarei a responder em meu bloguinho, que agora mudou de endereço: persefone-san (ponto) blospot (ponto) com. Beijos a todos.

Perséfone-san


	8. Notícias

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e cia. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos. Os sobrenomes Rivail e Ckhauser são de minha autoria.

**

* * *

7- Notícias.**

Miro encontrava-se na sala, sentado quietinho e com expressão entediada. Obviamente que ter um teto, cama macia e comida boa era a melhor coisa que uma criança poderia desejar, mas em questão de emoção, sentia falta desse lado em sua experiência pelas ruas.

O que mais poderia desejar? Estava em uma excelente casa. Estava estudando no melhor colégio de Londres, tinha dois amigos... Bom, talvez um e meio. Não acreditava mais que Kamus poderia querer alguma amizade consigo. Era sempre tão frio e indiferente, parecia mais que o mantinha em casa por dever. Pouco o via, trocar palavras, menos ainda. Quanto a Fenrir... Ainda não havia retornado de sua viagem.

Perguntava-se quanto tempo mais levaria. Sentia-se tão só... E não fazia idéia de como tentar se aproximar daquele ruivo sério.

Passara uma semana e meia desde seu aniversário. Raramente via Kamus pela casa e nem sinal de Fenrir para agradecer o cartão.

Suspirou.

Não agüentava mais estudar, em especial exatas, e estava sem paciência para ler algo que fosse.

Levantou, foi ao seu quarto vestir um casaco, penteou os cabelos e desceu apressadamente.

Saiu. Queria relaxar um pouco.

Parara de nevar há pouco e Miro sentia o ar frio chocar-se contra seu corpo, afagando seu rosto e agitando seus cachos. Não era muito fã do frio, mas achava linda a neve branquinha espalhada pelo chão e enfeitando as belas árvores que não perdiam as folhas no inverno. A tarde estava mais escura que o normal e o tempo fechado, mas não se importou.

Perambulou pelas ruas até o Hyde Park(1). Um dos parques mais famosos e igualmente um dos lugares que mais gostava de visitar quando nas ruas. Sentia-se muito bem com a natureza e achava maravilhoso deitar-se na grama as margens do lago Serpentine.

Limpou a neve de um banco e sentou-se. Olhava a movimentação, que não era grande, da rua. Final de semana, todos procuravam fugir do frio e apreciavam passar em casa com suas famílias; exceto uns solteirões que sempre procuravam algum lugar para encher a cara e se encontrar com amigos.

Já estava há algumas horas ali, pensativo, quando observou uma figura alta de cabelos claros caminhando em sua direção.

Sorriu.

– O que faz aqui sozinho, garoto? Chego em casa e não te encontro!

– Não tinha companhia, vim só. Como foi sua viagem, Fenrir? – falava animado.

Miro limpou mais um pedaço do banco, ao seu lado, e indicou para que o mais velho sentasse.

– Razoável. – sorriu e bagunçou os cachos do loiro, sentando ao lado dele.

– O que fez durante minha ausência? Recebeu meu cartão?

– Recebi sim! Adorei, obrigado. – falou animado, mas logo desapareceu sua empolgação – E não fiz nada. Apenas ia ao colégio e mais nada. Saí porque estava morrendo de tédio.

– E Kamus?

– Ele mal fala comigo, mas tudo bem. Não deve ser do tipo que aprecia crianças.

– Ora... Se não gostasse não teria te chamado para ir morar lá, certo?

– Ele é estranho às vezes. Não sei nem como me aproximar...

– Calma... Tudo ao seu tempo. – não sabia nem o que dizer ao jovem. Era notório que Miro sentia-se incomodado com as atitudes do ruivo. – Hum... – sorriu – Quer tomar um chocolate quente?

– Aceito! – abriu um largo sorriso e levantou. Caminhava ao lado do mais velho.

Entraram em um estabelecimento e Fenrir fez os pedidos.

– E onde esteve todo esse tempo? O que fez? Quero saber dos detalhes!

– Que curioso! – riu – Bem, eu fiz uma visitinha à Paris, apenas isso. Resolvi uns negócios e voltei.

– Não disse tudo... Quero detalhes!

– Desculpe, Miro, mas é assunto de adultos e só posso tratar com Kamus. – sorriu simpático.

O grego fez uma carinha adorável de contrariedade, mas preferiu deixar de lado e voltar seu olhar para sua caneca de chocolate quente.

– Não tinha tempo para avisar que demoraria?

– Desculpa, o tempo passou sem que eu visse. – respondeu de prontidão. Esperava que o ruivo comentasse com Miro que escrevera e que se atrasaria, mas, ao que viu, eles não se falavam. O grego esteve praticamente só até então. Agora entendia perfeitamente porque _tanta _chateação do loirinho.

Fenrir reiniciou a conversa, mudando completamente de assunto. Queria distrair o grego daqueles pensamentos e matar as saudades.

Ao terminarem suas bebidas, caminhavam de volta para casa. Tentando saciar a curiosidade do menor, o mais velho detalhava toda a Paris, falando desde seus belos parques e a arquitetura até um pouco de sua história.

Fenrir abriu uma banda da grande porta de madeira, permitindo a passagem do menor e entrou em seguida, fechando-a.

Miro ouviu um barulho baixo, vindo da cozinha e se aproximando rapidamente, ficando assustado.

– É algo que trouxe para você.

– Que!

O ruído aproximou-se o suficiente para que o jovem grego distinguisse pequenos passos apressados e um choramingo. Logo pôde avistar um lindo filhote de pêlos bem branquinhos e olhos dourados que correu ao encontro deles.

– Que cachorrinho lindo! Adorei, Fenrir! – pegou o pequeno animal, abraçando-o carinhoso.

O filhote deteve-se a cheirar o menor, demoradamente, por fim dando uma lambidinha em seu rosto, fazendo-o sorrir.

– Que bom! Mas é um lobinho (2), não um cachorro. Quero que cuide bem dele.

– Vou cuidar sim. Obrigado! – abraçou apertado o mais velho.

– Já tem um nome para ele? – retribuiu o abraço, soltando-o em seguida.

– Hum... Faz um tempo que li alguma coisa sobre Átila. Foi um grande líder Huno, ou algo do tipo.

– Na verdade, ele foi rei dos Hunos(3).

– É, quero que seja esse o nome dele! – sorriu.

– Então será. – sorriu divertido, bagunçando os cachos do menor e fazendo carinho no animal.

OoOoOoOoO

Altas horas da noite. Em uma rua modesta, via-se acesa apenas a luz de uma janela do segundo andar de uma casa simples e bonita.

Era um quarto simples e muito organizado. Móveis claros, cama espaçosa, ambiente bem iluminado... Tinha lábios macios junto aos seus, num beijo lascivo, forte. Mãos decididas arrancaram seu casaco, arremessando-o longe.

Sentou na cama e viu a bela jovem afastar-se um pouco, sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente.

Cabelos curtos, loira, alta, olhos castanhos, lábios finos... Sem dúvida alguma era uma linda mulher que, agora, despia-se lenta e sensualmente diante dos olhos vermelhos e penetrantes.

– Gosta do que vê? – a jovem retirou a última peça, revelando completamente seu corpo.

– Você é linda.

Ela sorriu e engatinhou na cama até o belo ruivo.

– Sua vez. – sussurrou no ouvido dele e começou a distribuir beijinhos e mordidinhas por este.

– Mal nos conhecemos... Tem certeza de que deseja ser minha?

– Me encantei por você. Quero ser sua, Kamus. – A jovem tocou os lábios dele com os seus, possessiva.

O ruivo abraçou-a forte, beijando com violência, ferindo os lábios da loira. Deliciou-se com o sabor do sangue durante o beijo. Deitou o corpo esguio, deixando seu peso sobre ele e fez uma trilha de beijos da orelha ao pescoço fino.

– Kamus... – suspirou, completamente entregue.

Kamus estimulava-a, envolvendo a jovem com sua sensualidade e mordeu seu pescoço. Ela parecia estar em um mundo paralelo, adorando as sensações, sem saber que lentamente estava caminhando para a morte.

OoOoOoOoO

Kamus entrava em sua mansão calmamente. Depositou as luvas e o casaco no cabide e fitou a figura alta que o esperava no sofá.

– Outra vítima?

– Uma cortesã. – falou com descaso. – A sociedade nem vai dar importância. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. – Que cheiro de animal é esse?

– De um filhote que eu trouxe para Miro. Nem reclame!

– Para. Que. Um. Cão?

– Para cuidar dele? Fazer-lhe companhia? – suspirou – Após passar a tarde com Miro, finalmente poderemos conversar. Vamos para seu quarto.

O ruivo fitou-lhe por momentos; subiu as escadarias sem pressa. Fenrir o acompanhava calado. Entraram nos aposentos de Kamus e seu amigo trancou a porta.

– O que era tão importante que mencionaste na carta? – o ruivo despia-se lentamente, sem se importar com a presença do outro.

– A França parece abandonada. Mortes excessivas, muitas aparentemente brutais. Correm rumores de que tem um serial killer a solta, mas nós dois sabemos que não se trata disso.

– Vampiro ou lobisomem?

– Que causou esse alvoroço? Até onde sei, apenas vampiros.

Kamus dirigiu-se à sua suíte. Pendurou uma toalha negra próximo ao box de vidro transparente e entrou, abrindo o chuveiro e deixando que a água se chocasse em seu corpo por algum tempo, antes de retomar seu banho.

– E Misty? – estreitou os olhos, antes voltá-los para Fenrir, que estava recostado no batente da porta. – Deixei-o tomando conta de tudo por mim.

– Ele não está fazendo nada. Aparentemente ele permite que vampiros de outros clãs entrem no território francês e se alimentem. Ele mesmo já causou várias mortes. As pessoas estão assustadas e a polícia não encontra nenhuma pista de quem poderia ser o assassino.

– Entendo. – terminou seu banho e se enxugava enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto. Abriu seu guarda-roupa e pegou peças leves e brancas para vestir.

– Ele sabe que não tem permissão para matar qualquer um, nem para que permitisse a invasão de membros de outros clãs. Talvez acreditasse que não virias a ter conhecimento dos fatos. Eu visitei cada uma das principais cidades francesas e ele não segue nenhuma de suas instruções ou regras. – pegou alguns jornais que já havia deixado sobre a cama e mostrou a Kamus.

O ruivo sentou em sua poltrona, próximo a janela e cruzou as pernas sobre um banquinho. Leu algumas linhas com sua expressão impassível. Passou o olho por vários, fixando-se no Le Monde (4).

"_Mais um corpo foi encontrado no Parque Du Chanp. Policiais suspeitam de que o corpo foi arrastado até o local e colocado debaixo de uma árvore como se descansasse, porém não há qualquer indício que sustente a suspeita. Os investigadores tentam descobrir a lógica do assassino que vem aterrorizando homens e mulheres, mas simplesmente não há pistas. A população evita sair ao anoitecer, temendo o pior, e exige maior segurança a polícia, que, atualmente, consideram muito incompetente."_

– Mande matá-lo. E de forma que sirva de exemplo para qualquer outro que se atreva a desobedecer-me. – falou friamente. – Eles têm de saber que não estou pra brincadeiras.

– Quem eu devo enviar para tal serviço e supervisionar os demais?

– Hum... Afrodite.

– Mas ele seguia outro clã há alguns anos atrás.

– É a chance dele de conquistar minha confiança, e ele saberá muito bem disso.

– Se acha sensato... Você deve saber o que faz.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio entre os dois. Kamus fechou o jornal, descartando-o sobre um móvel.

– Era só isso?

– Com relação aos negócios, sim. Mas agora quero conversar sobre outro assunto com você. – recostou-se na janela, próximo ao seu amigo.

– Assunto?

– Miro. Por que passou todo esse tempo ignorando o garoto? Ele não tinha mais ninguém para conversar nem com o que se distrair!

– Isso não me importa. Ele não devia nem estar vivo. – com descaso.

– Mas está! Por que não o mata de uma vez, se é isso o que quer? – Kamus estreitou os olhos, mas Fenrir não se deixou intimidar. – Escute, Kamus. Tente ser mais gentil com o garoto, tente se aproximar mais...

– Não tenho porque fazer isso. – interrompeu-o, falando calmo e baixo, mas com firmeza – Você não tem porque se intrometer. Se quiser que tudo continue como sempre foi, acho bom não se meter e deixá-lo se virar. Falo isso para seu bem. – falou secamente.

Fenrir deixou o quarto sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer e voltou para seus aposentos.

Pegou uma folha em branco e uma caneta, sentou em um sofá na cor vinho que havia em seu quarto e usou um livro capa dura de apoio. Deixaria pronta a carta que enviaria para Afrodite imediatamente.

Releu as linhas e guardou em um envelope, pondo sobre o criado-mudo e arrumou-se para deitar.

Seus lábios revelaram um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar da conversa que tivera minutos antes. Kamus se fazia de forte, indiferente, mas sabia que estava com pura raiva de Misty, assim como sentia algo por Miro, nem que fosse inveja.

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoO

**1–** Gente, desculpe-me, mas não tenho noção de distancia entre os lugares que possivelmente citarei. Então, levem realmente em consideração o termo Universo Alternativo, sim? XD

**2–** Façamos de conta que criar lobo não precise de nada a mais do que criar de um cachorrinho, aqui nesta fic. Sim, pode criar animais selvagens. Mas, claro, para tal você precisa da autorização e acompanhamento de um órgão responsável, como IBAMA; pois eles vão medir suas condições financeiras, o ambiente em que o animal seria criado e outras coisas, para saber se teria condição ou não da adoção do bichinho exótico. Por essas e outras que é melhor adotar um gatinho ou cachorrinho, mesmo. )

**3–** Átila (406-453), o flagelo de Deus, foi rei dos hunos. Filho de Mundzuc, um dos líderes dos hunos, após a morte de seu pai, foi criado junto de seu irmão Bleda, por seu tio Rua. Com a morte de Rua, Bleda, os hunos em 434 são governados por dois soberanos, ambos filhos de Mundzuk: Bleda e Atila. Bleda seria eliminado por Átila, alguns anos depois em um duelo.

**4–** Um dos principais jornais franceses.

Gente... Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic e que aguardaram todo esse tempo por este capítulo. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas acho que já expliquei milhares de vezes. Estou estudando muito e esta história eu preciso ir com muita calma e atenção, por isso atraso tanto. Ou seja. Aqui está o 7 capítulo, mas não sei quando vai sair o 8. Espero que tenham paciência. Também sei que esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas faz parte. Quero agradecer a todos que me deixaram reviews, pois elas me estimularam e incentivaram a continuar. Mando um beijo especial para: **Litha-chan, Nana Pizani, Chibiusa-chan, Paola Scorpio, Mumu, Ana Paula, Srta. Nina, Shakinha, Scorpio-sama, Anne, Anushka-chan, Ana Carolina Zatta, Tsuki-chan, Ilia Verseau, Gemini Kaoru, Meiko Kimura, Nuriko Riki.** Passei longo tempo sem pc, outro estudando... Espero ter respondido todas.

Beijos,

_Perséfone-san._

30 – 09 – 06


	9. La Peine

Um belo rapaz loiro caminhava pelas ruas parisienses, chamando a atenção de muitos por suas feições delicadas e belas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos vão para Masami Kurumada e cia. Daros e o Átila são de minha autoria.

**9- La Peine**

Um belo rapaz loiro caminhava pelas ruas parisienses, chamando a atenção por onde passava devido as suas feições delicadas e belas. Era assim que gostava de ser: belo, admirado, invejado e intocável por qualquer sentimento que fosse, se não seu orgulho. Já tinha seu destino em mente, decidindo cortar caminho por um parque. Havia pouca movimentação nas ruas, devido ao horário, e o parque estava deserto pela região que passava, por estar mal iluminada.

Já passava da meia noite, mas não se importava. Sabia onde poderia encontrar facilmente alguém para saciar sua sede. Uma ou duas vítimas por noite, na bela Paris, era o que costumava fazer. Como aquele ruivo estúpido descobriria algo estando tão longe? Por muito tempo obedecera calado, temendo o pior, mas agora estava tranqüilo e animado para sua noite de conquistas e assassinatos, caminhando distraidamente.

Sentiu um forte puxão pelo braço, seguido pelo impacto de suas costas contra uma árvore. Estavam fora da trilha do parque, fora de vista de olhos comuns de qualquer humano que viesse a passar por ali devido a escuridão proporcionada pelas folhagens, mas os dois podiam se ver perfeitamente.

– O que pensa estar fazendo? – o loiro recriminou o outro, se soltando, mas permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

– O que acha? Convidando-te para uma conversa. – sorriu gentilmente – Se eu simplesmente pedisse um minuto de seu tempo, você me concederia, Misty?

O loiro examinou por longo tempo as feições do outro. Parecia calmo e relaxado, as feições belas exalando tranqüilidade e um sorriso quase infantil.

– Não repita isso, sou seu superior, caso não lembre. Deve-me respeito!

– Claro que lembro... Da forma educada e gentil que sempre me trata, não há como esquecer. – foi irônico, mas sem alterar o tom de voz ou sua serenidade.

– O que quer, Afrodite?

– Apenas saber o que ia fazer. – sorriu.

– Isso não te interessa. O que está pensando, parando-me desta forma para perguntar algo deste tipo? – irritou-se – Acabou minha paciência com você, providenciarei um castigo para que não esqueça quem manda aqui e a quem deve obedecer!

– Claro... Quem manda aqui é Kamus e é a ele que _devemos_ obedecer, não é? – sorriu.

– Até parece que você o obedece... Você não é um dos dele, não é fiel! Acha que me engana?

– Você pode estar certo ou enganado... – sorriu – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Tenho uma mensagem que ele pediu que passasse para você e os outros.

– Que seria? – perguntou com descaso.

– Não fique cheio de si, _chér._ O assunto é muito sério, e você, principalmente, deveria se preocupar.

Misty ficou tenso. O ruivo poderia saber? E acima de tudo, como saberia? Não, pensar dessa forma não estava certo. Mas o que Kamus poderia querer? Desde que assumira aquele posto, nunca recebera uma notificação dessas.

– Que seria...? – estreitou os olhos, insistindo.

Afrodite aproximou-se felinamente do loiro, tocando o rosto dele. O francês ia reagir, mas foi segurado firmemente. Os rostos se aproximaram e Afrodite tocou a face dele com os lábios, sorrindo. Via que o outro se preocupava, que temia e que tentava não transparecer. Divertia-se com isso.

– Está tenso por quê? Esconde algo de seu mestre?

– Não tenho nada a esconder. – Misty apenas o observava, estreitando os olhos. O ideal seria ser prudente e ver onde o outro queria chegar.

Afrodite desceu os lábios até o pescoço dele, num roçar leve. Não resistiu e mordeu. Misty reagiu à ação do outro, afastando-se rapidamente e acertando-lhe um soco na cara.

– Já passou dos limites! Deveria matá-lo agora... Quem me garante que Kamus lhe disse isso mesmo? Que o enviou?

Afrodite olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, tocando a face onde fora atingido. Manteve o mesmo sorriso, os lábios agora um pouco avermelhados de sangue. Aproximou o rosto do de Misty

– Se duvidas, pode perguntar a ele... Sabe que se eu mentisse sobe algo assim, seria morto.

– Você abusa de sua sorte... – tocou o próprio pescoço, enfurecido. Notou que este sangrou um pouco – Então diga de uma vez quando será a reunião e suma!

– Reúna o máximo dos vampiros de Paris, todos os da cidade se possível. Estejam todos neste endereço à meia noite de amanhã. – colocou o papel no bolso da camisa do outro – E nem pense em faltar! É fundamental que esteja presente nesta reunião.

– Está louco? E como faria isso em tão curto prazo? – deu um passo intimidativo em direção à Afrodite, mas este não se moveu, apenas sorriu.

– Sei que é capaz. E não quero demorar em cumprir com minhas obrigações. Se preferir, posso informá-lo de que você não deseja contribuir...

– Desgraçado...

– Ótimo! – sorriu divertido – Até amanhã! – Sem receber uma resposta, Afrodite se afastou, desaparecendo de vista pouco depois.

Enfurecido, Misty desferiu um soco contra a árvore às suas costas, rachando a casca grossa. Todos os seus planos haviam mudado! Agora estava sem tempo, precisava o quanto antes arrumar sua vítima e buscar pelos outros vampiros.

Não abriria mão do sangue naquela noite.

oOo

À meia noite do dia marcado, Misty encontrava-se no local indicado – um velho casarão afastado da cidade – com todos os que conseguiu reunir no pouco tempo que teve. Podia se mover apenas à noite, perdendo muito tempo. Pensou seriamente em não ir, imaginando que seria um tolo de acreditar no outro homem, mas preferia não arriscar. E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? E se Kamus comparecesse pessoalmente? Não... Não poderia arriscar. Chegou pontualmente.

Afrodite, pelo contrário, chegou trinta minutos atrasado, o que irritou o loiro francês. Subiu alguns degraus de uma escadaria que ficava na espaçosa sala onde todos se encontravam, desejando maior destaque e visibilidade. Sorriu, constatando que a maioria estava presente.

– Um momento, por favor. – chamava a atenção. Quando todos dirigiram os olhares para ele, pediu que Misty subisse e ficasse ao seu lado. Ele obedeceu a contragosto, mas pensou melhor. Após a notícia, daria um jeito de eliminar Afrodite e não ser punido por tal ato sem a permissão de Kamus. – Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Pedi que Misty convocasse a todos para esta reunião para um comunicado importante, vindo diretamente de Kamus.

Alguns vampiros se entreolharam e outros apenas detinham seus olhares para Misty, esperando que ele se pronunciasse.

– Kamus está muito insatisfeito com o que anda acontecendo aqui em Paris. – Afrodite tornou a falar – Sabe que há traidores e invasores em nossas terras, assim como sabe que não estão fazendo nada para impedir.

Houve um murmúrio entre os vampiros e Misty não tirava os olhos do homem ao seu lado. Ficou tenso e preocupado, mas manteve sua expressão inicial.

Afrodite tornou a falar, caminhando em torno do loiro francês.

– Ele não pretende aplicar nenhuma punição a vocês, afinal, seguem ordens de um superior, que seria Misty. Mas ele não tem feito nada para manter a ordem nestas terras.

– Isso não é verdade! – o loiro protestou, chamando a atenção dos outros. Irritou-se, o outro parecia estar fazendo de tudo para tirá-lo de si.

– Então diga-nos. O que tem feito para repelir os invasores? – sorriu, desafiando-o.

– Venho tomando providências. Essas terras são muito cobiçadas pelos clãs rivais, isso não é segredo para ninguém. Apenas tento ser discreto. Não tem pra que todos os outros vampiros tomarem conhecimento disso.

– Ser discreto, sim, é o mais apropriado... Mas sozinho? – parou de frente para Misty, tocando-lhe novamente a face. Sentia a pele branca e macia e aproximou os rostos, sentindo um discreto perfume de jasmins vindos dos cachos dourados. Misty repeliu a mão dele – Como detinha os invasores, estando só? Ainda mais sem sair de sua confortável casa?

Um olhava fixamente nos olhos do outro, Misty sério, preocupado. Afrodite com um sorriso jovial, relaxado.

– Sempre que identificava um invasor, me dirigia a ele. Fazia com que partisse ou o exterminaria.

– Não foram essas as informações que obtive. – tocou a ponta do nariz do outro, numa atitude esnobe e debochada. – Algum de vocês recebeu chamado para agir?

Tendo o silêncio como resposta, Afrodite sorriu, continuando:

– As regras são bem claras, Misty. Os clãs sabem os limites de seus territórios. Se tentam ultrapassá-los, o problema é deles. A ordem é eliminar qualquer um que pise aqui sem permissão. Além do mais... – pegou uma folha de papel no bolso interno de seu casaco – ... Aqui diz bem claro. _"Foram identificados vários invasores, muitos em grupos com a finalidade de se protegerem. No entanto, nenhuma atitude fora tomada, o que indica a atitude destes como preventiva. Nenhum membro do clã fora mobilizado para agir, tendo Misty esta obrigação."_ – enquanto lia, Afrodite estava atento ao outro – _"Por meio deste, informo-te que serás o novo responsável por Paris, tendo por obrigação, desde já, reestabilizar a região e aplicar a devida punição ao vampiro Misty Trintignant _(2)_"._

– Punição? Não seja ridículo, esta carta é obviamente falsa! – o loiro francês se manifestou – Ainda mais anunciando você como o novo líder!

Afrodite exibiu a carta para os outros vampiros. Os murmúrios tornaram a invadir o ambiente que estava silencioso até então. Mostrou a carta a Misty, os olhos azuis caindo imediatamente sobre o selo(1) de Kamus. Um crucifixo trabalhado sobre um círculo. Ficou paralisado, imaginando como o ruivo veio a descobrir tudo.

– Acredito ter provado a legitimidade da carta. – guardou o papel no mesmo bolso de antes. – Agora sua punição.

Afrodite sacou rapidamente uma adaga prateada que escondia em suas costas, presa ao cinto, e desferiu um golpe contra o loiro. Misty conseguiu esquivar-se, sendo ágil e pegou um punhal que sempre levava consigo. Afrodite foi rápido, conseguindo desarmá-lo e desferiu outro golpe, sua lâmina chegando a cortar superficialmente o rosto dele.

Misty desceu as escadas em um salto, pousando próximo aos outros vampiros.

– O que pensa estar fazendo? – reclamou, tocando o rosto onde fora ferido. Sentia a dor e o corte queimar. Ao olhar a mão, viu os dedos sujos com seu sangue.

– O que acha? – lambeu o sangue que sujou a lâmina de sua adaga. – Vou te matar. – sorriu, saltando logo atrás, desferindo outro golpe. O loiro procurava manter distância da lâmina e os outros vampiros se afastaram, apenas assistindo. Não iriam contra Afrodite e as vontades de Kamus.

Em um movimento mais ágil, acertou o abdome de Misty com sua adaga, prendendo-o contra a parede. O loiro francês urrou com a dor, olhando para Afrodite, assustado; desconhecia a agilidade daquele homem a sua frente.

Simplesmente não conseguia se soltar.

Todos os observavam sem nada fazer. Afrodite aproximou-se dele, os corpos quase colados.

– Achava que poderia brincar com Kamus e sair impune? Apenas perder seu posto? Foi um idiota... Mas devo lhe agradecer por isso. – sorriu.

– ... – tentou desferir um soco contra o rosto dele, mas teve o punho segurado e a lâmina girada em seu corpo, aumentando a dor. Ficou quieto, observando-o. O corpo já conseguia conter a perda do sangue.

Afrodite tocou belo rosto do loiro e aproximou os lábios da ferida, na face dele, lambendo o filete de sangue que escorria. Sorriu.

– Você não tem gosto bom. – comentou. – Esperava que fosse um vampiro de nível mais elevado, mas me enganei. Ao menos valeu para ter noções de suas habilidades.

– Pro inferno!

– Certamente, é para lá que vai! – num movimento rápido, retirou a adaga do abdome dele e desferiu um golpe contra a garganta, decepando-lhe a cabeça. Contemplou o corpo de Misty virar pó, ostentando um sorriso como o da noite anterior, com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

O novo representante de Paris caminhou até o local que se encontrava o punhal de Misty, pegando-o.

– Isto é o que acontece com os traidores! – todos o olhavam um tanto surpresos. O silêncio se instalou novamente no ambiente; seria perfeitamente ouvido – Misty subestimou Kamus, mas foi descoberto, e ele me escolheu para substituí-lo. A partir de agora, seguirão minhas ordens, a menos que queiram a destruição. Tenho autorização para eliminar qualquer um que não siga nossas instruções.

Os outros se entreolharam.

– Se o que digo não basta, procurem-no pessoalmente. – lançou sobre os outros um olhar desafiador.

Abaixaram a cabeça num gesto de respeito ao homem às sua frente.

Afrodite sorriu, satisfeito. Sempre quis ter o controle da cidade, mas sempre teve de se submeter às vontades de Misty. Quando pediu a Kamus que o aceitasse em seu clã, fora designado para viver em Paris e desde então teve este desejo, mas não podia se opor ao outro ou poderia ser visto como traidor e ser eliminado. Seria um alvo fácil. Agora sabia que seria seriamente respeitado, que os outros procurariam saber da verdade e que teriam a história confirmada. E mesmo que não, muitos tinham medo dele, era mais forte e sabia disso.

oOoOo

3 meses depois

oOoOo

**Londres.**

Já era noite quando Miro chegou em casa após um longo dia em sua escola. Átila, seu lobinho, o recebeu em pulos e latidos, como fazia todos os dias. O loirinho deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa de centro, na sala, e se abaixou para fazer carinho e acalmar o animal. Surpreendia-se a cada dia com Átila, que já havia quase triplicado seu tamanho e força.

– Ensine este animal a parar com essa barulheira. – Kamus descia as escadas e parecia mais mal-humorado que de costume.

Miro nunca entendia. Alguns dias o ruivo se mostrava quieto, como se fosse o seu jeito de ser; em outros, estava extremamente mal-humorado sem qualquer motivo que conhecesse. Evidente que o motivo de agora era seu animal de estimação, mas não tinha culpa se o lobo era quase hiperativo e nunca o obedecia.

– Sim, senhor. Desculpe. – segurou a coleira para que ficasse quieto mais rápido – Vai sair?

O ruivo atravessou a sala e cruzou a porta sem sequer olhar para o menor. Milo abaixou os olhos, chateado. Átila lambeu o rosto do dono, abanando a cauda peluda e fofa e se abaixando sobre as patas dianteiras, num convite para brincar. Ignorado, latiu duas vezes.

– Quieto! Ou vai acabar saindo dessa casa! – falou um pouco irritado e se surpreendeu em ver que o animal se calou. – Vem, vou te dar comida e trocar sua água. – coçou a orelha dele e foram para a cozinha, o animal acompanhando-o saltitante, rodeando-o.

Miro lavou e ajeitou as vasilhas do lobo, deixando-as no cantinho de sempre. Como prometera a Fenrir, cuidava muito bem do animal, sendo sempre responsável. Átila, como de costume, mal esperou Miro por sua comida que atacou o pote, faminto.

O grego lavou as mãos, secando-as, e procurou algo para comer.

– Aceita companhia para o jantar?

O menor sorriu ao ver Fenrir, e foi correndo abraçá-lo.

– Claro!! – soltou o amigo e voltou a preparar o jantar. – Acha que o senhor Kamus vem para o jantar?

– Ele saiu, é? Hum... Acho que não. – sorriu.

O menor voltou a preparar a comida, calado. Tentava imaginar o que tinha de errado que não conseguia se aproximar de Kamus.

– E como vão os estudos? – Fenrir percebia a tristeza do outro, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Cada dia que passava, parecia que Kamus se distanciava mais do menor.

– Vão bem. E como foi sua viagem?

– Tranqüila...

– Queria fazer algo que pudesse viajar bastante, assim como você.

– Quando crescer, quem sabe? – sorriu, ao ver um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios do loirinho.

Os dois jantaram e arrumaram tudo. Conversaram um pouco, Miro sempre muito curioso fazendo várias perguntas.

Um choramingo foi ouvido ao lado deles, vindo do filhote crescido e os observava e pedia por atenção. Fenrir estendeu a mão até a cabeça dele, fazendo um carinho.

– Vejo que cuida muito bem dele. – sorriu.

– Sou responsável! – sorriu animado. – Ainda não consigo fazer com que me obedeça, assim como ele faz com você, mas uma hora chego lá.

– Se não o convencer de que é mais forte que ele e que pode bater nele se fizer algo errado, ele nunca vai te respeitar.

– Mas nunca te vi brigando com ele. Nem o senhor Kamus. No entanto, ele obedece aos dois.

– Ele nos respeita. Bem, talvez tenha um pouco de medo do Kamus... – brincou sobre o amigo – Mas enfim, sabe que mandamos aqui. Olhe bem, Miro, ele é um lobo que tem por instinto viver em alcatéias, comandadas por um casal alfa. Com exceção a esse casal, sempre há também uma hierarquia entre os outros. Um manda no outro, mantendo assim um controle para a sobrevivência de todos. O Átila deve nos considerar estes líderes alfa, mas deve te considerar um submisso. Mostre a ele que você deve ser respeitado que ele passará a te obedecer.

Miro deu um risinho e se abaixou ao lado do animal, abraçando-o.

– Eu amo esse malandro. Não consigo falar sério com ele, que dirá brigar.

– Então não reclame.

– Eu sei. O senhor Kamus que não gosta muito, Átila é barulhento.

– Do Kamus cuido eu. Tenho que tratar de alguns negócios com ele, aproveito falo disso. Tudo bem? – sorriu gentil. Notava claramente como o loiro se sentia à vontade perto de si.

Fenrir sempre procurou ser paciente, atencioso e carinhoso com Miro, para compensar a frieza e indiferença com que era tratado pelo ruivo.

– Certo! – sorriu animado – Se me der licença, agora vou pro quarto. Tenho muita atividade para fazer, além de um trabalho.

– Vá. Vou esperar por ele. – acompanhou o grego até a sala e o observou pegar sua bolsa e subir com o lobo ao lado, seguindo o dono.

Fenrir sentou no sofá. Sentia-se satisfeito pelo que fizera. Talvez a melhor idéia que já tivera foi dar um animal de estimação para Miro. Sabia que, na sua ausência, dificilmente Kamus se aproximaria do grego, deixando-o completamente só naquela imensa casa. Assim o loiro sempre teria uma companhia, estando presente ou ausente.

Pegou um jornal, iniciando uma leitura agradável. Nada de mais era noticiado. Aparentemente, Kamus estava sendo muito mais cauteloso, não desejando chamar a atenção. Era bom, pois assim o pequeno não desconfiaria de nada. Quem convivesse com eles, poderia notar que nas noites em que saíam, apareciam no dia seguinte, nos jornais, algumas mortes misteriosas. Um adulto poderia ligá-los aos crimes e considerá-los suspeitos, mas sendo Miro ainda era uma criança, isso não aconteceria. E com discrição, nem a polícia, mesmo que fossem vigiados por anos.

Anos... Não havia parado para pensar neste pequeno detalhe, mas de fundamental importância. Miro era criança, mas cresceria. Envelheceria. Mas ele e Kamus não mudariam nada. Especialmente Kamus, que era um vampiro. Como explicariam à ele este detalhe? O loiro sempre se mostrou curioso e muito observador, não deixaria de notar isso.

– Esperava-me? – uma voz bela e fria tirou Fenrir de seus pensamentos.

– Olá! Sim, fiz boa viagem. Obrigado por se preocupar.

– É importante? – ignorou o que o outro falava, aproximando-se calmamente.

– De certa forma.

– Ele está acordado?

– Tinha ido estudar. – olhou as horas em um grande relógio de pêndulo, na sala – Mas já deve estar dormindo há esta hora. Chegou bem tarde.

– Vamos para a biblioteca, é mais reservado. – deu as costas para o amigo, seguindo para o aposento. Não correria o risco de ter a conversa ouvida por um loirinho agitado que poderia ter perdido a hora de dormir.

Fenrir adentrou no recinto e sentou em um pequeno sofá negro. Kamus fechou as pesadas portas e juntou-se a ele, sentando-se no divã.

– O que descobriu?

– Tentei dar uma sondada sobre os outros clãs e nada descobri. Todos parecem quietos e em seus territórios. Aprofundei minha investigação por Paris e tudo continua bem. Afrodite parece ter dado um jeito nos intrusos, como desejava.

– Então, qual o problema?

– Não acha estranho estarem muito quietos? E... Por que escolheu Afrodite para esse posto, Kamus?

– Se não achasse estranho, não mandaria que investigasse. E pare de questionar minhas escolhas. Pense um pouco. – levantou, caminhando frente às estandes, observando os títulos de seus livros. – Até agora Afrodite não nos deu razões para questionarmos sua lealdade... – fora interrompido.

– Mas ele está há pouco tempo conosco! Não sabemos por que decidiu juntar-se a nós.

Kamus lançou sobre Fenrir um olhar gélido. Parou o que fazia, dando alguns passos em direção ao divã, e parou por trás deste, apoiando as mãos alvas no encosto. Odiava ser interrompido e Fenrir se atentou a isso.

– Desculpe...

– Como dizia, ele ainda não nos deu qualquer razão. Mas pense bem. A melhor forma de ficarmos de olho no que faz e tornando-o exposto. Ele mesmo cuidou de Misty e sabe que estarei de olho em cada passo que der.

– Ele pode utilizar-se do poder e tentar algo contra você. És meu amigo, é natural que me preocupe.

– Não deveria preocupar-se comigo. Tenho tudo sob controle. Nenhum vampiro pertencente ao meu clã seria louco o suficiente de acompanhá-lo contra mim. Se obtiver apoio, será de outro clã. E assim poderemos descobrir o que querem.

– Entendo... Mas ainda acho arriscado.

– Fenrir, quantos lobisomens há? – mudou bruscamente de assunto.

– Infelizmente não sei lhe dizer. Mantenho contato com dois, de confiança.

– Algum outro clã tem lobisomens trabalhando para eles?

– Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

– Alguns vampiros acreditam que estejam extintos.

– E isso é uma vantagem sua...

– De certa forma. Nossa união pode ser um trunfo.

– Dependendo do que planeja. Apenas nossa transformação poderia ser útil a você.

– Não necessariamente. – fez menção de sair, tendo o assunto por encerrado.

– Kamus, ainda não terminei com você.

O ruivo parou, fitando-lhe de esguelha sem mencionar uma única palavra.

– Pare de implicar com Miro. Ele tem medo que você dê um fim a Átila.

– Deveria me agradecer por ainda não ter feito isso. – deixou o recinto, deixando o outro só.

Fenrir recostou no sofá, suspirando. Algumas vezes não entendia o amigo, e nos últimos tempos achava-o cada vez mais difícil de compreender. Ele falara uma verdade. Outrora, se não gostasse de algo em sua casa, livrava-se dela imediatamente. Desde o início, Kamus não gostou da idéia de ter um animal em sua residência, mas não entendia porque ele permitiu que Átila ficasse até agora. Seria por ter se apegado e não admite? Os dois ficavam sós dentro de casa quando Miro estava na escola... Mas ele evitava sair pelo dia, era desgastante; fazia apenas quando Miro passava o dia em casa, para não levantar suspeitas. Kamus poderia permitir também pelo simples fato de observar o quanto o loiro era apegado àquele animal... Ou seria por outro motivo?

Olhou as horas em um pequeno relógio sobre a mesa. Três da manhã. Levantou e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. O melhor que faria agora seria dormir. Estava cansado da viagem e sonolento, não conseguia pensar direito.

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

1– Selo que me referi era naquele estilo medieval, com cera de vela e num papel marcada com um símbolo único.

2– Sobrenome francês de um grande personagem da F1. Não me perguntem o dono, procurei um sobrenome legal para ele e gostei desse. Não sei nada de F1! XD

3– La peine significa a pena, ou a punição. Rodei procurando um título para este capítulo, mas não me veio nada mais em mente. (sempre sofro nessa parte)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Capítulo de transição é meio parado, eu sei, mas faz parte de muitas histórias. Nesta não poderia ser diferente. Não foi maior e englobou maiores coisas por dois motivos básicos: o motivo mais bobo é que ficaria muito diferente dos outros, ficando muito maior. O motivo mais importante, se relaciona com o que digo logo abaixo. Ainda estou terminando de fazer as fichas e um guia com a linha cronológica dos fatos.

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas tornarei a explicar: 1- Tinha muita pesquisa, as fichas dos personagens e um guia no pc, mas este pifou. 2- Refiz tudo, mas o pc pifou novamente e sem conserto. 3- passei mais de um ano sem pc. 4 – agora tenho outro e estou tentando refazer tuuudo de novo. 5- aproveitei meu finzinho das férias para elaborar esse cap. Assim que possível atualizarei. Em aulas é mais difícil, essa fic é minha bebê e requer muita atenção.

Sendo assim, agradeço aos que lembrarem dela e tornarem a ler. Aos novos leitores, agradeço a presença e espero sinceramente que gostem. Peço que deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês, é muito importante para um autor saber o que acham de suas histórias. Deixem esta pequena autora feliz, mostrando suas opiniões.

Um beijo especial para: **Nuriko-Riki, Litha-chan, Nana Pizani, Athenas de Aries, Tsuki-chan, Shakinha, Kate, Paola Scorpio, Mukuro, Avalon, Beautymoon, Setsune, Sara, Nati, As de Espada, Tenshiaburame **e **Haina Aquárius-sama. **Obrigada pelo apoio!! Agradeço também o apoio e paciência de **Chibiusa-chan **e **Yuki Saiko**, que me agüentaram nesse dias. Vlw meninas!

Viram que ela não foi abandonada? ; )

02-08-2008 – 14:00h

Perséfone-san


	10. Le Secret

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos vão para Masami Kurumada e Cia. Daros e o Átila, bem como os sobrenomes são de minha autoria.

**oOo**

**Le Secret**

**Paris**

_**- Dois anos depois –**_

Um belo rapaz caminhava calmamente pela noite e dirigiram-se a um casarão de um dos bairros nobres de Paris. Bateu à porta e em alguns instantes um empregado o recebeu e conduziu à biblioteca, pedindo que aguardasse.

Não demorou muito e o dono da residência surgiu, os cabelos vermelho-sangue presos em uma perfeita trança e a roupa preta conferindo-lhe um porte altivo e elegante. Fechou a porta atrás de si, observando o jovem em silencio, sendo recebido com uma discreta reverência.

– O senhor me chamou? – a voz melodiosa cortou o aposento.

– Fez o que lhe ordenei, Afrodite? – disse friamente.

– Perfeitamente, senhor. E como desejaste, estou observando os outros vampiros.

– E como vão as coisas?

– Estão melhorando. Os ataques diminuíram consideravelmente, mas alguns se recusam a parar.

– E que providências está tomando quanto a estes?

– Eu já ia entrar em contato com o senhor. – estava atento ao outro. Ouvira comentários quanto ao temperamento de Kamus.

– Não seja incompetente! Acabe com qualquer um que desobedecer as leis.

– Sim, senhor. – deu um meio sorriso. Imaginava como poderia se divertir com isso.

– Vim certificar-me de que estás fazendo o que mando. E acho bom que em nenhum momento você pense em me trair. – estreitou os olhos.

- De forma alguma faria isso, senhor. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

– Non. Retire-se.

Afrodite abaixou sutilmente a cabeça, em sinal de respeito, e pôs-se a caminhar para a saída com um sorriso suave.

Kamus sentou em seu sofá. Estranhava que os demais clãs estavam quietos por mais de cinqüenta anos, estando apenas alguns recém-transformados se mostrando mais rebeldes, o que não era importante.

Há um mês havia decidido visitar a França para verificar como estavam as coisas. Tudo parecia estar nos conformes, então não havia razão para permanecer por lá.

oOoOoOoOo

**Londres**

O pânico dos ingleses e as notícias de assassinatos misteriosos haviam cessado.

Londres estava em paz.

Miro voltava de seu colégio, exausto. Fora o ultimo dia de prova e ele não agüentava mais virar noites estudando. Tinha sorte de Fenrir perder seu tempo ajudando-o. Entrou em sua casa e foi muito bem recebido por seu lobo de estimação, que agora adulto estava enorme, que pulou em seu peito e jogou-lhe no chão, lambendo seu rosto enquanto abanava sua cauda peluda.

– Calma, rapaz! Calma... – falou exasperado tentando conter o grande animal que se acalmou um pouco e saiu de cima, olhando seu dono e abanando o rabo peludo, brincalhão. – Tenho que melhorar seus modos. Todo dia isso, não dá. – sentou no chão e passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Átila, que abaixou as orelhas contente com o agrado.

– Vem. Vou guardar meu material e te levo pra passear. – o loiro levantou, recolheu os livros espalhados e subiu, sendo acompanhado por seu amigo quadrúpede. Tomou um banho e mudou de roupa.

Desceu as escadarias e pegou a coleira, colocando em seu animal. Abriu a porta e foi puxado com violência para a rua, mal tendo tempo de fechar a porta.

– Calma! Seu bruto! – resmungava andando com Átila pelas calçadas, quase sendo arrastado, rumo à praça.

Átila adorava passear com seu dono entre as belas árvores do _Hyde Park_, cheirando algumas árvores e flores. A primavera inglesa era belíssima.

Era praticamente impossível não notar aquele belo jovem e o magnífico animal que levava. Mocinhas na sua idade davam risinhos quando passava pelas trilhas bem feitas.

O tempo passou sem que notasse e quando deu por si, viu que estava há quase duas horas no parque. Surpreendia-se como perdia a noção do tempo quando saia com sei animal de estimação.

Pegou Átila, voltando para casa. Em sua rua, um gato pardo passeava pela calçada, o que foi suficiente para que Átila saísse em disparada, praticamente arrastando Miro. O grego algumas vezes se perguntava até que ponto um lobo e um cão comum seriam parecidos.

Subitamente o lobo parou na esquina, o que foi um alívio para o loiro. Abanava a cauda para Fenrir, que se aproximava levando alguns embrulhos.

– Miro! – sorriu gentil. O loiro adiantou-se a pegar algumas sacolas e acompanhá-lo na caminhada de volta ao casarão.

– Devia treiná-lo melhor. – Fenrir usou um tom divertido.

– Acha que não tento? Mas já não sei mais como mudá-lo. Desisto.

Chegaram à entrada e o loiro abriu a porta, Átila apressando-se porta adentro.

– Deixe-me tentar... – o mais velho entrou acompanhado do menor e seguiu até a cozinha, deixando os embrulhos sobre a mesa. Chamou o lobo e foi prontamente atendido com a presença do animal, que lambeu sua mão esquerda. – Átila, sente!

O animal obedeceu prontamente.

– Deita! – Fenrir apontou para o chão e novamente foi obedecido.

– Comigo ele faz tudo às avessas _e_ quando faz! – disse o loiro, frustrado.

O outro riu.

– Como imaginei... É só um probleminha de falta de respeito. Você supera. – bagunçou os cachos loiros.

– Chato... – Miro fez um bico adorável, contrariado.

– Só um pouco. – brincou. – Olhe, trouxe isso para você. Vamos subir que quero ver como ficam. – Pegou três bolsas de tamanho médio, de boutiques inglesas luxuosas.

O loiro deixou água para seu animal de estimação e subiu com Fenrir, examinando as bolsas.

– Pra que tudo isso? Todo dia vai trazer algo pra mim, é?

– Kamus queria que eu providenciasse roupas e calçados novos para você antes de eu viajar. Se não percebeu, mocinho, você está crescendo rapidamente e logo as outras peças não servirão mais. Você já tem treze anos.

O menor suspirou, entrando no quarto.

– Por que estão sempre viajando? Raramente vejo os dois por aqui... – despia-se.

– É necessário, Miro... Necessário... Mas olhe o lado bom. Kamus disse que chegaria essa semana.

– Disse para você, assim como disse que viajaria apenas pra você. Eu já estou com vocês há dois anos... Entrei nesta casa pensando que seria empregado e até hoje me tratam como da família... Mas por que nisso você não me deixam participar? – vestia apenas a roupa íntima, olhando nos embrulhos o que provaria primeiro.

– Você ainda é muito novo, não entenderia nada.

O menor bufou, terminando de vestir as primeiras peças. Estava aborrecido com tanto segredo. Sempre que perguntava algo, era essa sua resposta: Era muito novo para entender. E porque não tentava falar para ver se entenderia, afinal?

– Se não confiam em mim, é só dizer que não perturbo mais.

– Você bem sabe que não se trata de falta de confiança!

– Então por que tem portas por aqui que vivem trancadas?

– Por... – Átila latiu na sala. Pouco depois se ouviu o som discreto da porta da frente sendo aberta – Vai experimentando as coisas que já volto. – levantou e saiu.

Miro sabia que Fenrir aproveitaria essa oportunidade e evitaria ao máximo suas perguntas, novamente.

oOoOoOoOo

Fenrir sorriu com a chegada de Kamus. Esperava que ele demorasse mais.

– Boa noite, meu amigo... – cumprimentou-o sorridente.

– _Bonne nuit._ – indiferente como sempre, deixou uma pequena bagagem aos pés de Fenrir e passou por ele, seguindo para os quartos.

Fenrir suspirou descontente com a atitude do vampiro, mas pegou sua bagagem, acompanhando-o.

– Miro está aí. Não vai cumprimentá-lo?

– Por que deveria?

– Bom... Você o adotou, não foi?

– Você diz isso. Sabe o que penso dele. E foi você quem o adotou. – falava friamente.

– Mas você...

Miro apareceu à porta buscando Fenrir com o olhar. Sorriu ao vê-los e aproximou-se. Vestias uma das roupas novas. A camisa de manga longa, pouco maior do que deveria, deixava a vista apenas os dedos do menor.

– Boa noite, senhor Kamus. Como foi sua viagem?

– Péssima.

O loiro pareceu sem graça.

– Eu... Gostaria de agradecer por... Pedir a Fenrir que comprasse roupas novas.

– Agradeça a ele, que fez isso. – deu as costas, seguindo para seu quarto. – Não me perturbe, quero descansar. – Entrou em seus aposentos.

Fenrir suspirou pesadamente e sorriu para o menor, que permaneceu quieto em seu lugar.

– Não se sinta mal, você já sabe que raramente ele fica de bom humor.

– Não se incomode. – sorriu – Eu estou bem. Vou voltar pro quarto para tirar essa roupa.

– Quer que eu troque essa camisa?

– Não precisa. – sorriu – Logo ela vai servir. Estou crescendo rápido, lembra? E eu vou aproveitar para estudar um pouco, antes de tomar um banho e ir dormir. Boa noite!

– Boa noite, pequeno. – bagunçou os cachos do menor.

– E obrigado pelas roupas. – sorriu.

– Não há de que. – retribuiu o sorriso, vendo o jovem grego voltar para o quarto e trancar a porta.

Fenrir girou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se para o quarto do vampiro, entrando sem cerimônias. Kamus terminava de por uma blusa branca, que lhe caía folgadamente. O quarto estava impecavelmente organizado, mas, apesar da pouca iluminação, era notável a presença de um pouco de poeira. O quarto sempre estava trancado, impossibilitando a entrada de Miro para limpar.

– Não devia tratá-lo assim. – Fenrir repreendeu-o, sentando na beira da cama.

– Ele está em minha casa, eu o trato como bem entender. – fitou-o friamente – Você que não deveria tratá-lo tão amavelmente. Vai acostumá-lo mal.

– Kamus... Assim ele vai acabar saindo daqui sem mais nem menos e por tua culpa!

– Morda a língua antes de falar comigo assim! – estreitou os olhos para Fenrir, mas este não se deixou intimidar – Não tenho obrigação de tratá-lo bem, sequer de olhar pra cara dele. E se ele fugir, é simples. Você irá caçá-lo. Sei que não terias problemas com isso e, se ele se recusasse a voltar, você teria de matá-lo.

– Quê? Mas por quê? Ele não sabe de nada!

– Mas se soubesse, certamente nos deixaria e não iria querer voltar. E para que não haja dúvidas do suposto motivo para nos deixar repentinamente... É melhor tê-lo morto. Sabe que é contra as regras deixar vivo um humano que saiba de nossa existência.

– Sim, mas...

– Então não insista.

Fenrir calou-se uns instantes ainda sem aceitar o que acabara de ouvir, mas entendendo a razão de tamanho mau humor do ruivo. Estaria ele sem se alimentar direito?

O Vampiro dirigiu-se à poltrona confortável que ficava próximo a grande janela de seu quarto e sentou-se. Deteve-se a contemplar a movimentação da rua.

- Aconteceu algo? – Fenrir questionou.

- Não.

- Então porque está com este humor dos infernos? E esse olhar é de preocupação, você não me engana. – insistiu.

- Este é o problema, Fenrir. Todos estão quietos por tempo demais. E Afrodite conseguiu colocar a París em ordem rápido demais.

- Não era o que esperava dele?

- Não. Se os baderneiros fossem de meu Clã seria rápido, mas eram invasores. Sabe que estes são como uma praga para eliminar... Mas rapidamente pararam de invadir. Foram eliminados apenas cinco e destes um não era recém-criado.

- Informações passadas por Afrodite?

- Não. Por alguém de confiança. – Fenrir imaginou que seria Hyoga, outro vampiro que estava em París.

- O que acha que planejam?

- Não tenho como saber. O líder de cada Clã tem uma mentalidade diferente. Preocupo-me com dois deles.

- Seu irmão e Kanon. – constatou e recebeu o olhar cortante de Kamus. Algumas vezes se esquecia que o ruivo desenvolveu ódio por seu parente – Desculpe. Bem... Mas você não disse que Saga é sensato?

- Sim. Mas isso não impede de participar dos planos do irmão, se encontrar vantagem e segurança.

- Então acredita que Afrodite está te traindo...

- Também não posso afirmar isso, embora ele não esteja sendo completamente leal.

Fenrir suspirou. De fato, algo estava ocorrendo e poderia ser perigoso descobrir muito tarde. Lembrou-se de algo importante. Abriu uma gaveta superior direita da cômoda que ficava no quarto de Kamus, pegando um envelope e estendendo a ele.

- Chegou essa semana para você.

Kamus analisou a carta. Abriu e leu atentamente, estreitando os olhos.

- Problemas?

- Kanon. Pedindo autorização para vir me visitar. – pegou uma folha de papel, escrevendo algumas linhas rapidamente e o dobrou, guardando. – Amanhã enviarei a resposta.

- Vai aceitar? Seria apropriado ele vir? Sentiria meu cheiro e de Miro.

- Marcarei um ponto de encontro com ele. Seu cheiro seria camuflado por aquele sarnento, mas ainda assim não o quero em minha casa.

- Virá sozinho?

- Sim, fiz essa exigência. Não quero bagunças por aqui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Passaram-se quase duas semanas desde que Kamus retornou de Paris.

Miro voltava da escola, pensativo. Embora continuasse a ser ignorado pelo ruivo, as poucas vezes que o viu, notou um brilho que preocupação nos olhos dele. Fenrir também andava mais sério, evitava sair e pediu que fosse para casa logo ao terminar as aulas.

Em casa, foi recebido por um agitado Átila, que também não vinha passeando com o dono todos os dias como de costume. Apenas Fenrir o levava vez por outra. O loiro chegava a pensar se não estava de castigo e haviam esquecido de comunicá-lo. De qualquer forma... Castigo pelo que?

Miro seguiu com sua rotina, arrumando a cozinha ao terminar de almoçar e voltou para o quarto sem se importar de fechar a porta. Átila estava muito agitado com a energia acumulada devido a falta de caminhadas. Ele era um lobo afinal de contas. Precisava caminhar, correr, gastar suas energias e dentre de uma casa, por maior que fosse, isso seria impossível. Assim, deixando a porta aberta, o animal não ficaria preso no quarto evitando estresses. O grego deitou em sua cama, mirando o teto. Adormeceu tendo em mente as matérias que teria de estudar naquele dia.

Kamus terminava de se arrumar, passando algumas instruções para Fenrir, quando ouviram a campainha tocar. Fenrir parecia desconfortável e Kamus estreitou os olhos.

- Não saia daqui. – foi tudo o que o ruivo disse.

Desceu as escadas e abriu a porta, deparando-se com os gêmeos.

- O que fazem aqui? – Kamus falou rispidamente. Os gêmeos entraram sem cerimônias na casa. – E lembro-me de exigir que apenas um viesse.

- Não gostamos de nos separar e não trouxemos mais ninguém, não se preocupe. Decidimos que seria apropriado anteciparmos a reunião, assim poderemos voltar para a Grécia mais cedo. – Saga falou com simplicidade e sorriu. Era discreto observando o ambiente. Sabia que Kamus era de bom gosto, mas o cheiro que sentia o intrigava.

- E é óbvio que está louco para nos ver pelas costas. – Kanon completou a fala do irmão e sorriu sarcástico, sentando despojado no sofá.

Átila estava deitado no tapete do quarto de Miro e ergueu a cabeça com as orelhas voltadas para a porta, atentas. Farejou o ar e saiu apressado.

Um uivo foi ouvido do topo da escada, chamando a atenção dos três vampiros. Átila encontrava-se com os pêlos do dorso arrepiados, os dentes à mostra e visivelmente agitado com os convidados. Rosnava, parando apenas quando sua coleira foi puxada firmemente.

- Desculpe, senhores. Ele não costuma agir assim. – Miro apareceu exasperado, tentando controlar o animal – Vou prendê-lo, senhor Kamus. – Miro fez uma breve reverência como pedido de desculpas e saiu arrastando Átila, que parecia ir contra a vontade.

Kanon sorriu malicioso. Kamus pediu que o acompanhassem até o escritório e trancou a porta.

- Uma criança e um cão? O que tem se passado com você, Kamus? O aperitivo da noite? – brincou, mas tentava imaginar o que estava de fato se passando ali.

- Não podem atacar ninguém enquanto estiverem aqui. Tire o olho de meu criado, Kanon.

- Gosto exótico para um criado, ainda mais este sendo um mortal. – Saga comenta – Mas é inegável que faz um bom trabalho. – sorriu, indicando a casa organizada.

- Permito que fique aqui com o cão enquanto ainda me é útil. – Kamus respondeu com indiferença. – Mas meus atos em minhas terras não vêm ao caso. O que querem?

- Conversar. Tratar alguns assuntos sérios. – disse Saga..

- Os clãs estão querendo se mobilizar para uma nova reunião entre os líderes. Todos concordamos que o equilíbrio esteve vulnerável desde que Shion se foi. – Kanon começou e foi interrompido.

- Desde que o destruíram, você quer dizer. Vocês se condenaram. E sabemos que será inútil essa reunião. Como a anterior, cada um irá desejar o título de lord, sem acordos, resultando apenas em maiores conflitos.

De fato, os outros haviam destruído Shion, e afirmavam não haver arrependimentos.

- Concordamos com você que seria inútil essa reunião. Por isso viemos. – Saga adiantou-se. – Queremos propor uma aliança entre nossos Clãs. Acreditamos que deste encontro surgirá um conflito e não queremos sair prejudicados. Da mesma forma que estamos lhe propondo esta aliança, os outros devem estar em situação semelhante. Temos um dos maiores Clãs, não se prejudicaria ao unir-se a nós.

- E igualmente não me beneficiaria. Estão com esta proposta por saberem que quantidade e qualidade são totalmente diferentes. Não estou interessado.

- Seria um erro comparecer só, Kamus. Se tentassem eliminá-lo, seria um alvo fácil e suas terras são almejadas. – Kanon sorriu.

- Almejadas em especial por você. Estou só em casa, com uma criança mortal. No entanto, porque não tentam me exterminar, como diz? – Kamus mantinha o tom calmo e entediado na voz, porém, seus olhos assumiram um brilho desafiador.

- Não diga bobagens, Kamus. Viemos apenas propor a aliança. Outro Clã fez proposta melhor que a nossa? Pois em desavenças certamente sairíamos vitoriosos juntos e teríamos de decidir a liderança apenas entre os três. – Saga interveio.

- Não recebi qualquer outra proposta e não me interesso por nada disso. Se marcarem qualquer coisa e decidirem me convidar... Talvez eu compareça. Afinal, até para decidirem um local, provavelmente irão discutir e isso levará ainda muito tempo. Mais alguma coisa a tratar comigo?

- Não, Kamus. Mas manteremos a proposta ativa. Pense com mais cuidado e envie-nos sua resposta definitiva. – Saga sorriu e dirigiu-se para a porta acompanhado de Kanon.

- Não percam seu tempo. – o ruivo os acompanhou até a saída. – Lembrem-se de não caçar. Têm até a meia noite de amanhã para partirem. – falava baixo.

Kamus os observou se afastarem e trancou a porta. Voltou para o quarto onde Fenrir o esperava.

- Eles viram Miro. – o lobisomem afirmou. – O que disse a eles?

- Que era um criado qualquer. – deu de ombros.

Ambos sabiam que aqueles gêmeos não eram idiotas e que suspeitavam de algo. Mas igualmente sabiam que não poderiam agir livremente em Londres, onde Kamus comandava e estava presente. Também sabiam que e o ruivo não gostava de ataques a crianças.

- E o que queriam?

- Propor aliança.

- Como assim?

- Querem uma nova reunião para escolher o líder. Aparentemente todos concordam em comparecer, mas querem estar preparados para uma guerra.

- Imagino que tenha recusado. E você compareceria sabendo de tudo?

- Seria interessante.

- Poderia ser exterminado.

- Levaria no mínimo metade deles comigo. Mas não nos preocupemos com isso. É pouco provável que a idéia siga adiante. Se seguir, irá demorar a concretizar e a data e local serem marcados.

Fenrir observava-o preocupado. O destino parecia querer assumir um rumo perigoso e traiçoeiro. Embora Kamus sempre fosse seguro de si, imaginava se havia algum motivo que desconhecesse para tal atitude, ou se era apenas insensatez do amigo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Já passara um mês desde a visita daqueles homens. Miro tinha ficado surpreso, fora a primeira vez que via gêmeos idênticos. Sem contar que os achou bonitos e... Estranhos? Sim, poderia ser uma boa definição. Tinham presença e elegância como Kamus, mas se sentiu intimidado com o olhar deles, embora sorrissem. Kamus era sério, frequentemente frio, mas não se sentia intimidado. Qualquer um que visse os três juntos poderiam encontrar alguma semelhança, mas Miro sentia que eram completamente diferentes, de alguma forma. Kamus era diferente.

Sorriu, tirado do devaneio. Era bom voltar a passear com Átila. O lobo também se mostrava mais calmo e comportado, passeando ao lado do loiro e abanando a cauda peluda. O vento frio soprava forte no final de tarde, bagunçando os cachos loiros. Vendo o parque quase vazio, Miro arriscou soltar a guia da coleira de Átila para que pudesse correr um pouco e farejar. Sorria vendo o animal de divertir e sabia que ele, mesmo sendo um animal com instintos selvagens, não faria mal a ninguém. O lobo sempre ignorava as pessoas incrivelmente parecia um cachorrinho bobo.

Já havia anoitecido e Miro preparava-se para voltar para casa quando lembrou que precisava fazer algumas compras. Foi atrás do animal e prendeu a guia na coleira novamente. Se tivesse lembrado antes, não teria passado tanto tempo no parque brincando. Por sorte tinha levado um dinheiro.

O mercado era um pouco afastado de casa e perderia tempo se fosse deixar Átila em casa. Aproveitaria o dinheiro que havia levado e, por conta do animal, teria de ir e voltar andando.

Prendeu Átila do lado de fora da loja e escolheu as mercadorias. Nada pesado, mas ainda assim gerava certo desconforto em levar. Mentalmente agradecia de Átila não estar repuxando, devia estar exausto. Também havia passado de sua hora, deveria já ter voltado.

Decidiu cortar caminho. Embora não fosse tão tarde da noite, o atalho seria por uma rua quase deserta. Estava com um lobo enorme ao seu lado, nenhum ladrão se aproximaria, Miro pensava. Ainda assim, mantinha os passos apressados.

Átila repuxou um pouco, mostrando algum nervosismo repentino. O animal parecia olhar a sua volta. Miro estranhou, não vendo nada, embora a rua não fosse tão bem iluminada.

- Calma, Átila. Vamos. – procurou manter o animal calmo e próximo, apressando ainda mais o passo. Se havia algo errado, Átila deveria saber, afinal, os animais não tem os sentidos mais aguçados que os humanos?

O lobo parecia ainda mais agitado, farejando hora o ar, outra o solo.

Repuxou a guia com força, praticamente arrastando Miro, fazendo-o correr desajeitado. O loiro tentava acalmar o animal sem grande sucesso e não era páreo para sua força. Via o instinto dele guiá-lo de alguma forma. Uma fuga?

O animal parou de repente, rosnando e com o pêlo eriçado, numa postura intimidadora e defensiva ao mesmo tempo. O grego quase tropeçou nele por ter parado abruptamente. O loiro ofegava cansado e sentia os braços e pernas trêmulos. Viu um homem sair quase como se fosse das sombras, observando-os.

- Oras... O que encontrei... Não pode fugir, garoto. – o estranho deu um passo em direção ao loiro, ficando um pouco mais visível. Era alto, franzino e de cabelos curtos e negros.

O lobo soltou um uivo longo e assumiu uma postura defensiva, o outro parando. O animal parecia mais agitado e Miro ouviu outra voz vinda das sombras, onde constatou apenas uma silhueta, sendo impossível distinguir alguém.

- Melhor calar esse animal.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem? – Miro perguntou, recuando uma passada e forçando Átila a acompanhá-lo.

- Se largar esse animal ou fazê-lo ficar quieto, prometemos que apenas você irá morrer. – falou o primeiro, parecendo divertir-se com a situação.

Miro estremeceu ao ver os olhos dele mudarem de cor, assumindo uma tonalidade prateada, com um brilho assassino. Deixou a sacola de compras cair e segurou na guia de Ática com as duas mãos, puxando-o com força numa corrida, ficando aliviado por ser atendido pelo animal. Ouvia algumas risadas acompanhando-o. Por mais que estivessem correndo o mais rápido possível, parecia que aqueles homens não tinham qualquer dificuldade de alcançá-los.

O loiro ofegou ao constatar que entrou em um beco sem saída. Conhecia bem aquela região da cidade, mas no desespero esquecera completamente daquela passagem interrompida. Ouviu os passos na entrada da ruela em que estava e ficou de costas para a parede dos fundos, trêmulo.

Notou que os dois possuíam os olhos na mesma tonalidade e o outro rapaz tinha cabelos castanhos claros. O que eles eram, afinal?

Átila tornou a uivar e sempre se mantinha a sua frente em postura de ataque. Chegou a pensar se alguém ouviria os uivos e poderia salvá-lo, mas... Claro que não. Sabia que isso para os moradores da redondeza poderia ser apenas mais um cão de rua faminto incomodando.

- Excepcional o cheiro do medo emanado por você... – falou o de cabelos negros e sorriu.

Aquilo... Eram presas? Os dentes dele não pareciam comuns, os caninos em especial pareciam presas afiadas. Vampiros? Não eram lendas? Pensou em gritar por socorro, mas se sentia paralizado.

Átila atacou repentinamente, Miro não conseguindo segurá-lo. Atacou em direção ao pescoço do moreno e este se esquivou facilmente. Este foi novamente atacado pelo animal e irritou-se. Esquivou-se, agarrando no ar o lobo pelas costelas com uma mão como se fosse leve e com a outra o pescoço, imobilizando o animal, e torceu a cabeça deste.

- Átila! – o loiro gritou e perdeu o ar com o ganido de dor do animal e ao ouvir o som de algo quebrando.

Viu o corpo de seu lobo ser jogado de lado no chão como se fosse lixo e os dois avançando em sua direção. Estava paralisado e não havia para onde correr. Adiantaria correr? Estes seres não eram humanos. Adiantaria tentar algo? Nem Átila que era grande e forte conseguiu algo...

Miro piscou duas vezes ao ver um grande par de olhos dourados atrás dos vampiros e a silhueta que parecia a de um lobo imenso. O vampiro de cabelos negros parou, olhando para trás, parecia nervoso e surpreso. Não era um deles? O que estava acontecendo?

- Mate logo o garoto. – ele ficou encarando o lobo e disse ao companheiro, que concordou.

De repente pareciam apressados. Apavorado, o grego fechou os olhos e se encolheu. Miro sentiu ser agarrado pelo pescoço e suspendido contra a parede. O grego sufocou e imaginou que seria mordido pelo vampiro e que aquele lobo, embora maior, poderia ter o mesmo fim de seu Átila. Ouviu o lobo atacar e a mão que pressionava sua garganta lhe soltar, fazendo com que caísse novamente no chão.

Arriscou abrir os olhos. Precisava saber o que estava se passando afinal. Deparou-se com um homem de cabelos longos e ruivos que estava à sua frente, de costas para si. Conhecia aqueles cabelos e o porte altivo, mas o que Kamus faria ali? Como sabia que estava ali? Poderia se ferir!

Miro notou o homem que lhe atacou recuar um passo. Tinha um braço que parecia ter sido esmagado, dando-se conte de que era o que lhe segurava o pescoço. O outro vampiro, percebera também, estava estraçalhado no chão cercado em uma mancha escura que imaginava se sangue.

Kamus sacou um punhal em um movimento rápido e facilmente agarrou o vampiro que tentara fugir, decapitando-o em um único golpe. Miro Mal conseguiu ver o gesto de Kamus de sacar a arma e de como impediu o outro de fugir. Foram rápidos demais.

Logo após o ataque de Kamus, Miro pôde ver seu rosto. Os olhos dele... Prateados?

O lobo estava mais atrás, novamente nas sombras, observando-os. Pareceu farejar algo e sumiu. O grego ainda tremia.

- Kamus... ? – chamou baixo, levantando com apoio na parede. Ainda tremia demais e sentia os olhos arderem em lágrimas.

Notara os olhos frios sobre si. Não com sua característica tonalidade avermelhada, mas olhos prateados como o dos outros vampiros.

Acompanhou o ruivo limpar a adaga e guardar abaixo do sobretudo que usava, sem tirar os olhos de si.

O grego começou a chorar mais, dessa vez não de medo, mas alívio. Correu até Kamus, abraçando-o apertado e sem conseguir controlar o choro e os soluços.

O ruivo fora pego desprevenido. Jamais imaginaria essa reação do menor. Cogitara que o apavoraria ainda mais, que Miro tentaria fugir, gritar, qualquer coisa que fosse, menos que o abraçaria dessa forma tão calorosa.

Envolveu o corpo menor com um braço e com o outro tocou levemente a cabeça de Miro. Sentiu o choro se acalmar aos poucos até o loiro desfalecer.

Kamus o segurou e olhou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e o corpo de Átila. Fenrir ficaria chateado, mas não havia muito a ser feito pelo animal morto. Os vampiros eram recém-transformados, seus corpos não desapareceriam. Deixaria aquela bagunça para Fenrir tentar dar um jeito.

Tinha um problema maior. O grego sabia demais. Conhecia um segredo proibido para os humanos. A lei era bem clara, todo humano que viesse a descobrir sobre os vampiros, deveria morrer.

**Continua...**

oOoOoOo

**N/A.:** Um capítulo saído do forno! Espero que todos gostem e que não me matem...  
Falta de tempo, de PC... Sabem como é. Mas estou tentando voltar aos poucos.

Viram que ela não foi abandonada? ; )

Eu queria aproveitar o espaço para perguntar o que acham de por alguns ou todos os próximos capítulos em POV? Agora será uma nova etapa, digamos assim, e achei que seria legal saber o que acham. Melhor POV ou narrativa em 3ª pessoa?

Também gostaria de deixar aqui um agradecimento especial à **Yuki Saiko** e à **Kamy Jaganshi**, pelo incentivo constante e as cobranças via MSN, e por não terem esquecido desta fic.

Um beijo especial para: **Chibiusa-chan Minamino, Paola Scorpio, Tenshi Aburame, Veins of glass, Shakinha, Dricka P, Lune-sama forever, Setsune, VikscorpioN, Haina Aquarius-sama, Ryoko Watase, Meline, Milo, , F Poynter, Anjelita Malfoy, Athenas de Aries, dandi- winchester , Aido Stark e Regiane.**

Perséfone-san

22-02-2012


	11. La Décision

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia.

N/A.: Olá, gente. Antes da leitura, quero fazer algumas considerações. Primeiramente, a parte que está em _itálico_ são lembranças-flashbacks. Nos capítulos anteriores os nomes de Kamus e Miro estavam escritos com K e R. Porém adquiri um vício (com shots) de escrevê-los com C e L respectivamente. Sendo assim, a partir deste capítulo estes nomes serão escritos "Milo" e "Camus". Quando terminar a fic, eu retornarei os primeiros capítulos para a edição e deixar tudo organizado. O restante falo após a história. Boa leitura!

**xXx**

**La décision.**

**Atenas, Grécia**

Em uma mansão localizada ao final de um bairro nobre, um belo homem de cabelos loiros e compridos estava sentado em um confortável sofá na biblioteca. Lia o Athens News, concentrado.

- Meia noite e já está de volta? Que houve, Kanon? – Sentou ao lado do irmão, roubando um pequeno beijo dos lábios dele.

- Indisposto. Aproveito para me atualizar. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Está assim há quase duas semanas. Desde que deixamos Londres, você age estranhamente, até viajou só por alguns dias sem me informar. Por quanto tempo pretende me esconder o que tens feito?

Kanon sorriu, observando o irmão por um minuto. Guardou o jornal pondo-o sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá.

- Saga... Não achou suspeito aquele menino na residência de Camus? – perguntou analisando as feições do irmão.

- Camus disse ser um empregado e o menino o tratou muito formal. É possível que o ruivo tenha dito a verdade. Preferir um humano para trabalhar é uma opção dele, nós mesmos já fizemos isso por um tempo por conveniência. Acha que aquele humano pode ser importante para ele?

- Penso que sim. Camus pareceu um pouco apreensivo quando ele foi buscar o cão. – deitou do sofá com a cabeça no colo do irmão. Saga começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Talvez por sermos vampiros. Quem gostaria de ter uma bagunça na própria casa?

- Aquele menino me pareceu familiar. Não sei de onde, mas me pareceu. – ignorou o comentário do irmão.

- E ficará paranoico com isso agora? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. Kanon não era de se interessar tanto por coisas sem grande importância e isso incluía os humanos.

- Não... Mas resolvi tirar a prova. Se for apenas um empregado, Camus irá substituí-lo rapidamente sem maiores problemas.

- Enviou alguém para matar o menino? Kanon, não precisamos de conflitos entre os clãs...

- Acalme-se, meu irmão. Obviamente que Camus vai suspeitar de nós, mas se ele não tiver provas, nada pode fazer. – Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal que Kanon prosseguisse com as explicações. – Quando saí sem lhe avisar, fui até a Ucrânia visitar nosso velho amigo Alberich. E em meio as conversas, comentamos sobre os outros clãs e eu disse inocentemente sobre a surpresa que tivemos na casa de Camus.

- Entendo... Se seu plano der certo, Alberich fará algo a respeito. E se suas suspeitas estiverem corretas, causará uma séria briga entre os irmãos. Plano ardiloso, embora pouco fundamentado.

Kanon sorriu. Saga conhecia aquele sorriso, ele já tinha as respostas de seu plano.

- Alberich enviou três inúteis até Londres, dois deles recém-transformados e Seiya. – Saga sabia que Seiya tinha aproximadamente 50 anos. O trio era mais que o suficiente para eliminar um mortal, mas certamente não teriam chances com o ruivo. – Ontem a noite, apenas um retornou. Seiya. E gravemente ferido. Aparentemente, Alberich se aborreceu com as notícias e o matou. – riu.

- E como soube de tudo?

- Fontes. E há um lobisomem com Camus também. – deu de ombros e beijou o irmão, acariciando o rosto dele. – Agora é acompanhar o desenrolar dos fatos. É questão de tempo para que o conflito se inicie e com um pouco de sorte, os dois se matem. Um de nós será o novo rei.

- Você sabe da vontade de Shion... Camus inclusive herdou o clã dele.

- Eu só permitiria isso se ele conquistasse meu respeito. Até lá... Tentemos acompanhar o jogo. – sorriu divertido. - Talvez tenhamos a oportunidade de deixá-lo ainda mais interessante.

oOoOoOo

_- Átila! - Milo acordou assustado, sentando bruscamente na cama ofegando._

_ Constatou que estava em sua cama e com lágrimas nos olhos, que enxugou rapidamente com as costas das mãos. Estava com uma das roupas que usava para dormir e não a que usou para sair com Átila. Seria um sonho?_

_ Sentiu que estava sendo observado e lançou o olhar na direção, encontrando Camus sentado em uma poltrona, no quarto. Calça preta, camisa creme, cabelos soltos... Elegante como sempre. _

_ - Finalmente acordou. Quase meio dia. – Milo olhou para as janelas. O quarto estava escuro, e constatou serem as pesadas cortinas que estavam fechadas._

_ Retornou os olhos para o ruivo que se mantinha imóvel. Os olhos de Camus eram da cor avermelhada de costume._

_ - Não era um sonho, não é? – achou por bem perguntar. Sua cabeça ainda estava girando._

_ - Não. Tudo o que viu era real. – observou Milo se encolher na cama e abraçar os joelhos junto ao peito._

_ - Átila morreu?_

_ - Sim. Tentando lhe proteger._

_ Uma lágrima silenciosa deixou os olhos do loiro e foi novamente enxugada. Camus apenas o observava atentamente._

_ - Ele não teria morrido se eu não tivesse ido por ali... – suspirou – Queria ter me despedido... Fenrir deve estar chateado comigo._

_ - Não. Átila fez o que devia fazer. Era dever dele lhe proteger. – Milo voltou a fitar o ruivo. – E você era o alvo, não importando o caminho que tomasse._

_ - Obrigado. Eu queria ter dito ontem, mas não conseguia. Obrigado por ter me salvado._

_ - Não agradeça, Milo. Sua situação está mais delicada do que pode imaginar. – embora o ruivo continuasse a falar no tom calmo, Milo não sentia a indiferença costumeira que Camus costumava dispensar-lhe. Embora também não houvesse amor._

_ - Como assim? – falou confuso._

_ - Temos nossa lei que deve ser seguida. Você sabe de nosso segredo. É proibido para humanos, qualquer um que descubra nossa existência deve morrer. – explicava calmamente, vendo Milo se encolher pouco mais sentado na cama, mas não demonstrando qualquer ânsia por fuga._

_ - Então me salvou para me matar? – o grego questionou._

_ - É o que devo fazer._

_ - Se é assim, faça._

_ - Não vai tentar fugir? Sequer pedir para continuar vivo? – o ruivo estranhava o comportamento dele. Sabia que ele estava assustado, mas não exatamente com medo._

_ - Se não tivesse me encontrado, eu já estaria morto. Também sei que seria inútil tentar fugir. E você tem que seguir essa lei, não é? Eu não tenho nada a perder, sou apenas um órfão que você encontrou ao acaso na rua._

_ Camus passou um tempo calado, observando-o. Levantou do sofá e foi até a cama, sentando na beirada, próximo ao grego. Milo não tentou se afastar. Apenas observava-o ainda encolhido, abraçando os joelhos._

_ - Olhe em meus olhos, Milo. – o loiro obedeceu. Era desconfortante para Camus ver aquela pureza mesclada com dor e medo – Você juraria lealdade a mim? Seguiria ao meu lado e lutaria por minhas causas? Guardaria segredo de tudo o que é proibido para os humanos? – Camus sustentava o olhar sério sobre ele, tentando analisá-lo._

_ Milo parecia agora mais confuso que assustado, ainda sustentando o olhar de Camus._

_ - Sim, juro. Já sou leal ao senhor e a Fenrir. Mas... O que é tudo isso? Vai... Me transformar?_

_ - Claro que não. Mas está ciente que com este juramento, você será de minha propriedade?_

_ Propriedade? Milo tentava entender o que ele queria dizer com isso. Iria tratá-lo como algum objeto? A ideia era desagradável, mas... Devia a ele. E sem desviar os olhos dos de Camus, sentia de alguma forma que ele esperava uma resposta positiva. Isso poderia ser importante para ele. Já estava para morrer, não é? Então porque negar? De qualquer forma, nunca planejaria tentar contar a alguém que tinha visto vampiros. Não só pelo pedido de Camus quanto... Quem acreditaria afinal?_

_ - Sim... – o loiro concordou._

oOoOoOo

Milo recebeu um tapinha na cabeça, que chamou sua atenção para Fenrir, fazendo-o deixar as lembranças de lado.

- Preste atenção, não tempos tempo a perder! – Fenrir o repreendeu.

- Me desculpe. – olhou brevemente para ele e voltou sua atenção para o livro, voltando a fazer sua lição.

Milo já estava há um ano com Fenrir na França, porém, longe de Paris que era a cidade que o grego queria conhecer. Estavam em uma casa pequena e humilde de campo. Longe de tudo, discreto, mas aconchegante tinha que admitir. A cidade mais próxima era Laon, que ficava no departamento de Aisne. Mesmo não sendo uma cidade grande e exuberante quanto imaginava ser Paris, o loiro se encantou com ela por suas construções medievais que, segundo Fenrir, datavam do século XII e XIII¹.

Milo havia partido de Londres com Fenrir logo após o incidente com os vampiros desconhecidos. Ainda lembrava do choque que levou ao saber – ou seria aceitar? – que o animal que se assemelhava a um lobo imenso nas sombras, de olhos dourados, era seu amigo Fenrir. A constatação impactante foi confirmada por Camus e por um corte no rosto de Fenrir que iniciava acima da sobrancelha direita e se estendia até a maçã do rosto. Por sorte não atingira o globo ocular e ele não perdera a visão. Seu amigo havia lhe explicado que a cicatriz não desapareceria pelo ferimento ter sido causado pela garra de um vampiro, que funcionava tanto quanto a prata.

Agora, restava apenas uma fina e discreta cicatriz, que se destacava mais apenas quando ele estava sob a forma do lobo cinzento.

Sim, depois que Milo tomara conhecimento da existência de vampiros e lobisomens, não fazia mais sentido se esconder do grego. Embora Fenrir conseguisse manter a consciência e até se transformar quando necessário, essa transformação era inevitável em noites de lua cheia e Milo tinha que se habituar a isto. Era problemático pela falta de comunicação no início e por Milo ter o impulso de querer tratá-lo como um cão de estimação, mas logo superaram os problemas.

Fenrir evitava ao máximo deixar o loiro sozinho. Era agora seu professor, amigo e mestre. Camus lhe encarregara de ensiná-lo as matérias de escola como matemática, gramática, francês, física, química, geografia, história, além de ensiná-lo a dirigir, etiqueta e prepará-lo fisicamente. Com a lista imensa, a agenda era apertada e eles trabalhavam duro de domingo a domingo. Fenrir era exigente e estabelecia metas, o grego tinha de dar um jeito de cumpri-las.

Embora se sentisse exausto ao final de praticamente todos os dias, Milo ia se deitar satisfeito pelos bons desempenhos que conseguia e por saber que toda aquela cobrança era para sua segurança. Sabia que para acompanhá-los tinha de estudar e ser culto, além de aprender a se portar com elegância. E Fenrir lhe explicara que antes do treinamento de como lutar, precisava de condicionamento físico e por isso os treinos pesados, as incontáveis flexões e abdominais, além da corrida matinal. Já estava até se habituando ao corpo constantemente dolorido. Também lhe fora explicado que tinha que aprender a dirigir e a cavalgar para sua independência e em caso de necessidade, como uma fuga, poder se virar. Por hora, teria de aprender a controlar um carro.

Já passava das onze da noite e Milo se espreguiçou, entregando o caderno para que Fenrir corrigisse a atividade, este lhe sorrindo ao final.

- Muito bem, terminamos por hoje. – sorriu. – Aceita um chocolate quente? – a noite estava um pouco fria e Milo concordou, acompanhando-o até a pequenina cozinha.

- Fenrir... Quando ele virá? – bocejou.

- Quando puder. – olhou para o grego – Milo, você já tem quinze anos e está bem grandinho para entender. Ele ficou para nos proteger. Só poderá vir quando achar seguro, você em especial é um alvo fácil ainda.

- Eu sei... – falou cabisbaixo – Não queria trazer tantos problemas para vocês.

- Mas isso tudo não é culpa sua. E se estamos fazendo isso é porque gostamos de você. – sorriu e entregou a Milo uma caneca com o chocolate quente. – Gosto que esteja conosco, mas infelizmente para isso você precisa ser preparado. Muito bem preparado.

- Mas... Não bastaria eu saber usar uma arma?

- Não, Milo. – sentou ao lado do grego – As coisas não são tão simples quanto imagina. E ele quer te dar esse treinamento pessoalmente, sou responsável apenas para prepará-lo fisicamente.

- Mas que treinamento é esse, afinal, que estou seguindo às cegas?

- Ele não falou? – sorriu – Você será um caçador. – era estranho pensar que estava ajudando alguém a se tornar seu predador.

- Caçador? – repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quando ele vier iremos lhe explicar tudo com calma. Mas agora o que você precisa ter é preparo físico. Entenda, Milo... Para enfrentar seres como nós, você precisa atingir o limite humano em tudo. O máximo de resistência, habilidade e força, trabalhar reflexo e concentração. Mas não faça essa cara, estamos no caminho certo. – sorriu.

O grego olhava para seu amigo visivelmente cansado e recebeu um afago nos cachos.

- Amanhã será noite de lua cheia. Vamos parar as atividades mais cedo para que possa descansar um pouco. Que tal? – Fenrir disse e contentou-se com o sorriso agradecido do loiro. – Agora vá deitar. Deixo você dormir até as sete. – falou divertido e o grego suspirou.

- Vou escovar os dentes. – foi para o banheiro, cuidando de sua higiene usando um copo com água. Nessas horas e no banho sentia falta da água encanada. De fato estavam isolados.

Voltou para seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Fenrir para maior segurança, praticamente se arrastando. Sentou na cama e suspirou. Sabia que não seria fácil sua nova vida, mas não imaginou que seria tão difícil. Mas havia feito um juramento, não era? E sabia que Camus e Fenrir estavam se arriscando ao protegê-lo, indo contra as leis de suas raças. Estava determinado a ir até o fim com tudo o que lhe fosse proposto.

Suspirou.

Abriu a gaveta do pequeno criado-mudo que se encontrava ao lado da cama e pegou a adaga que guardava ali. Gostava muito dela e a considerava como seu pequeno tesouro. Olhava para ela e acabou sorrindo.

_oOo_

_Milo concordou com a proposta de Camus e o observou levantar e seguir até a cômoda. _

_Estremeceu ao vê-lo pegar uma adaga que estava sobre esta. Ainda embainhada, Camus a jogou ao lado de Milo, na cama._

_- Senhor...? – Estava confuso e curioso. A bainha e o punho eram elegantemente trabalhados com ouro negro e prata como armas elaboradas com o intuito decorativo._

_- Pegue. – Milo obedeceu e foi uma surpresa o peso da arma. Era mais leve do que aparentava. Avaliando melhor, notou ser a mesma que o viu usar tão habilmente na noite anterior. Desembainhou parte da lâmina prateada, vendo o quanto brilhava. Havia cravada nela alguma inscrição em um idioma que desconhecia próximo à lâmina, em uma tonalidade que parecia prata pura. – Cuidado, é afiada. – Camus o alertou e Milo com cuidado tornou a embainha-la. Não seria sensato de sua parte ter um corte ao lado de um vampiro. - É sua. – o ruivo ditou._

_- Minha? – agora Milo sentia-se perdido. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? E percebeu a forma como o ruivo olhou para a arma ante de lhe entregar. Parecia ser muito especial para ele. – Mas... Não posso aceitar. E..._

_- Encare como os presentes de aniversário que não lhe dei e que possivelmente não darei. – sentia a confusão de Milo – Não vou transformá-lo e tão pouco matá-lo. Não terá de morrer enquanto tiver em mente seu juramento._

_- Mas... É uma arma. E eu tenho apenas treze anos. O que o senhor quer que eu faça com isso?_

_- Mês que vem fará quatorze. Mantenha-a sempre próxima a você e se defenda. Preste atenção no que direi, Milo. É fundamental que saiba. Ontem à noite havia mais um vampiro. Fenrir tentou pegá-lo, mas ele conseguiu escapar e estou com poucos subordinados em Londres para a busca. É questão de tempo até que o clã que o enviou descubra que fracassaram e que você sabe o segredo._

_- Virão atrás do senhor... Vai se prejudicar por minha causa. – Camus imaginava como ele pensava dessa forma quando estava tentando lhe dizer que a vida dele é que estava em perigo._

_- Não deve se preocupar comigo, mas você não pode ficar mais aqui. Arrume uma mala com o que lhe é fundamental e não esqueça essa adaga. Desça para almoçar e esteja arrumado, pois irá viajar com Fenrir em seguida. Ele receberá instruções do que fazer com você. Tudo o que ele disser você deve obedecer sem questionar. Ele irá lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber. Você receberá também um treinamento especial quando estiver pronto, essa adaga não pode ser inútil em sua mão. _

oOo

Milo voltou a si com as batidas na porta e a entrada de Fenrir.

- Boa noite, Mi...- parou a fala ao por os olhos sobre a arma nas mãos do grego. – Onde conseguiu isso?

- Camus me deu antes de viajarmos. Ele disse que preciso estudar e me tornar forte para saber usá-la. – sorriu e voltou a guardar a adaga no móvel. – Mas por hora, não tenho habilidade para usá-la... E você está sempre comigo, então me sinto seguro.

Fenrir acabou sorrindo com o comentário do loiro. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ainda considerava bizarro um humano alegar que se sente seguro ao lado de um lobisomem ou vampiro. Também estava surpreso por aquela arma estar nas mãos do grego. Era a favorita de Camus e este sempre a mantinha por perto quando acreditava que poderia enfrentar outros vampiros.

- Claro que te protejo. Acalme-se que Camus quer te ensinar como usá-la ele mesmo. – bagunçou os cachos loiros.

- Ele está demorando. – falou aborrecido. Além de sempre ser deixado de lado pelo ruivo, Fenrir disse que ele só conheceria a história toda na presença do outro.

- Eu já disse que ele virá quando puder. Enquanto isso, continue se esforçando. - sorriu. – Agora descanse, amanhã teremos um longo dia. Boa noite. – e saiu ao ouvir a resposta do mais novo, tomando o cuidado de deixar a porta encostada. Estaria atento a qualquer ruído e presença naquele quarto, não podia baixar a guarda um dia sequer.

Milo desligou o abajur e deitou. Ao menos aquela casa tinha um pequeno gerador. Fechou os olhos. Seu amigo estava certo, o dia seria longo e exaustivo. O cansaço fez com que adormecesse rapidamente.

Passava das quatro da manhã e a casa estava totalmente escura. Milo estava enrolado em seu cobertor em um sono profundo, sem perceber que alguém entrou em seu quarto. Um par de olhos prateados aproximando-se, uma mão a tocá-lo levemente como que para não acordá-lo.

oOoOo

_Uma noite abafada e a lua nova já estava alta. Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis escuros estava deitado do lado de fora de uma cabana, na grama. Observava as estrelas e a lua, relaxando o corpo dolorido após uma longa noite de trabalho. Amanheceria dentro de umas duas horas._

_- Estava caçando? – perguntou, sabendo que havia mais alguém ali. Sorria._

_- Sim, Daros. Vai tentar me destruir, como fez com os outros? – saia de em meio as árvores ali próximas, podo-se de pé ao lado do moreno._

_- Não. Você é diferente, Camus. – olhou para o rapaz ruivo e sorriu, indicando que sentasse. _

_O outro atendeu ao pedido um minuto depois, observando-o desconfiado._

_- Diferente? – Estava sentado de frente para o outro, analizando-o atentamente._

_- Sim. Por sua cara de desagrado, deve ter se alimentado de algum animal. – sorriu, constatando a indignação nos olhos avermelhados. – Estava te esperando._

_O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, não contendo a curiosidade. Era fato que sempre que podia o seguia de longe e em alguns momentos se aventurava a se aproximar. Era frustrante não conseguir se afastar daquele humano. Sabia que era arriscado manter contato com um caçador, ainda mais quando se apegava a ele._

_Daros o observou atentamente por um tempo, quase como se pudesse lê-lo, o que apenas tornava Camus mais arisco._

_O moreno, ainda deitado, levou uma mão ao cinto. Ao tocar em uma adaga, o ruivo saltou rapidamente para trás, afastando-se. Um ato tão rápido que mesmo Daros mal pode acompanhar. Sob o olhar agora prateado do ruivo, ele pegou uma adaga embainhada decorado com prata sobre o couro negro. Segurou na bainha, oferecendo o punho à Camus._

_- Pegue. Um presente. – Daros incentivou._

_- Como pode dar uma arma a seu inimigo? – olhava atentamente no fundo dos olhos azuis, constatando que não havia qualquer intenção de luta. Na realidade, em nenhum momento sentiu-se ameaçado, mas não gostava de confiar apenas em seus instintos._

_- Não o considero como inimigo e quero que esta adaga represente isso. Não é uma arma qualquer, é uma adaga de caçador, Dohko disse que pertenceu ao meu pai. – sorriu – Quero que ela demonstre que podemos conviver em paz._

_Camus aproximou-se cauteloso e pegou a adaga, analisando-a. Era de fato magnífica, além de elegante e muito leve. Olhou para o rapaz, que agora estava sentado lhe observando com um sorriso._

_- Realmente acha que isso é possível? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, os olhos retornando a cor avermelhada deixaram a arma para voltar a fitar o rapaz._

_- Acho. Você sabe que continuarei caçando e ajudando Dohko, mas também sabe que fazemos isso para eliminar apenas os seres malignos. – olhou para a casa – Os dois vampiros que eliminei hoje atacaram esta casa. Moravam aí apenas uma mulher e três crianças._

_- Vampiros se alimentam de sangue humano. Sabe disso. Este fato já torna todos malignos e não sou a exceção. – falava com sua calma habitual._

_- Você evitou essa noite. – sorriu – E penso que deve haver algum modo de se alimentarem sem trazer a morte... Selecionar como vítimas pessoas cruéis... ou mesmo usar o sangue animal._

_- Você olha o lado dos seres que protege e não o dos que caça. Não pode imaginar o quanto é difícil parar uma vez que se prova o sangue da vítima escolhida, assim como é horrível o sabor do sangue animal._

_- É, talvez esteja certo. Mas ainda assim sei que és diferente e quero confiar em ti. Gosto de você, Camus. Shion, seu rei, consegue se entender com meu mestre Dohko, porque nós dois não podemos fazer o mesmo?Não quero mais essa desconfiança entre nós._

_Camus parecia examiná-lo._

_Daros sustentava o olhar. Sabia que havia se arriscado ao oferecer uma arma daquela a um vampiro de quase 200 anos como Camus. Mas queria confiar no que seus instintos e coração lhe diziam e demonstrar que confiava nele._

_- Eu aceito criar este laço com você. Confiança e respeito. No entanto, não posso aceitar. – estendeu a adaga de volta, ato que fez Daros sorrir ainda mais._

_O gesto de tentar devolve-la mostrava que o ruivo ainda guardava sentimentos humanos, por querer respeitar ser uma herança de seu pai._

_- Por favor, aceite. Ficaria feliz se cuidasse dela._

_Camus deixou que a arma caísse na grama ao lado de Daros e voltou a caminhar em direção às árvores por onde chegara._

_- Já vai amanhecer. E quem tem que cuidar de sua herança é você. – e desapareceu._

_Daros sorriu com o gesto do outro e tornou a guardar sua adaga como ele pedira. _

_Camus voltava rapidamente para seu abrigo, imerso em pensamentos. Sabia que era um erro ter se apaixonado por um humano, ainda mais este sendo um caçador. Agora era tarde demais. Sem que percebessem, o laço entre eles já havia sido criado antes mesmo daquela conversa._

**Continua...**

oOoOoOo

N/A continuação.: Gente, espero que este capítulo tenha agradado. Por questão de tamanho, resolvi publicar logo esta parte enquanto sigo para a próxima. Ele não foi betado, então, qualquer coisa ou sugestões para organização é só falar. Críticas construtivas também sempre serão bem vindas. A Parte que fala do passado com Daros eu escrevi com uma fonte diferente do restante da fic, para diferenciar. Não sei como apareceu aqui no fanfiction.

Por que eu coloquei Alberich como o meio-irmão de Camus? Bem... quando comecei a história, não existia Dégel. E como sempre digo, quero seguir o roteiro original. E um até lembra vagamente o outro, vai... Ambos são ruivos! XD

Cortando o assunto para não me estender muito... Quero mandar um beijo especial para: **Setsune, Kamy Jaganshi, Camus Aquario, Anjelita Malfoy, Shakinha, Paola Scorpio, Suellen-san** e **Theka Tsukishiro**. Muito obrigada pelo apoio, incentivo, reviews e por não terem me abandonado e a minha fic.

Aos que aparecerem aqui e lerem esta nota, lembrem-se de deixar reviews! Elas incentivam os autores a continuarem seu trabalho.

Bjins a todos!

Perséfone-san

05-03-2012.


	12. Réunion

**11- Réunion**

Milo abriu os olhos lentamente. Pelo hábito adquirido sempre acordava às cinco e meia da manhã. Sentia-se bem melhor, embora ainda sonolento e o corpo dolorido como de costume. Fenrir havia dito que poderia acordar de sete... Mas uma vez acordado, não compensava tentar voltar a dormir por menos de duas horas.

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente e levantou, imediatamente trocando de roupa, penteando o cabelo que mediam pouco abaixo dos ombros e prendendo em um rabo baixo para que não atrapalhasse. O ritual de sempre.

Ainda sonolento, abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com a casa escura, totalmente fechada. Havia estranhado a porta de seu quarto fechada, pois Fenrir sempre a deixava entreaberta e agora isso. Permaneceu parado junto ao batente de sua porta, quando focalizou uma silhueta de alguém sentado no sofá, de costas para onde estava. Algumas velas acesas sobre um móvel próximo ao sofá fez com que Milo pudesse distinguir se tratar de um homem, os cabelos lisos tinham um corte repicado pouco abaixo dos ombros e em uma coloração avermelhada. Definitivamente não era Camus e sentia que não era um humano.

- Não lhe farei mal. Fenrir está na cozinha preparando algo para vocês. – ouviu o rapaz falar. O termo "vocês" e não "nós" confirmava o que pensava e ainda indicava que era um vampiro.

- Fenrir? – Milo arriscou chamar, atento ao vampiro. Na pior das hipóteses teria de ser rápido para acalcar sua adaga e tentar se defender.

- Oi, Milo! – ficou aliviado ao ouvir a voz vinda de onde o outro havia dito – Acordou cedo! Sente-se na sala, está tudo bem.

Se seu amigo dizia... Então porque não?

Caminhou cauteloso ate uma cadeira que ficava de frente para o sofá de dois lugares conde o ruivo estava. Sentou, observando-o melhor. Pele clara e os olhos e cabelo apresentavam uma coloração avermelhada, porém, mais claros que os de Camus.

- Milo, hum? Seria mais educado se você se apresentasse. – falava calmamente. Parecia bem à vontade na casa.

- Milo Ckhauser. – olhava para o outro ainda desconfiado, mas achou que deveria ser educado e lhe estendeu a mão, que foi prontamente aceita em um breve cumprimento. O loiro constatou a mão fria.

- Mime Tschaikowsky. Pode me chamar apenas de Mime.

Milo achou que se tivessem de passar alguns dias juntos, seria apropriado, uma vez que duvidava que conseguisse repetir o sobrenome daquele homem.

- Bom ver que estão se apresentando. – Fenrir entrou com um sorriso e depositou uma bandeja com seis sanduíches, duas maçãs e uma pequena jarra de suco sobre a mesinha de centro. Milo sabia que dois eram seus e o restante de seu amigo. Ele sempre comia muito para um adulto com o porte físico dele, e praticamente dobrava seu apetite nos dias que teriam lua cheia. O loiro se serviu, observando seu amigo fazer o mesmo se sentar à vontade ao lado do ruivo.

- Por que a casa ainda está fechada? – o grego perguntou, curioso.

- O sol o destruiria. – Fenrir indicou o ruivo enquanto explicava, recebendo um olhar reprovador deste. – Ele deve saber ou te traria problemas. – disse.

- Vampiros não podem andar de dia? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Nas histórias, incluindo em alguns dos livros que levou para ler, dizia que o sol era uma forma de destruir os vampiros. Mas achava que isso seria um mito, pois já tinha visto Camus sair diversas vezes pelo dia.

- Não, não podem. Poucos têm essa habilidade. De fato é você o garoto de Camus. – respondeu. Constatação óbvia, se ele acreditava que todos poderiam caminhar pelo dia.

Milo continuava a observá-lo. Não gostava que falassem dele como propriedade de alguém. Sabia que tinha concordado com isso ao falar com Camus, mas ainda assim era desagradável.

- Prefiro ser chamado pelo meu nome.

- Ei, calma aí vocês dois. Milo, seja educado. Ele é de confiança, não precisa agir dessa forma. E Mime, colabore. Seja gentil. – Fenrir pediu, já aborrecido com o clima tenso do ambiente. Sorriu ao vê-los concordar com um breve aceno de cabeça. – Ótimo. Agora pode nos dizer o que o traz aqui, Mime?

- Na verdade, apenas imaginei que você poderia estar aqui e queria vê-lo. – Milo teve a impressão de ver o rosto de seu amigo corar e um discreto sorriso se formar, mesmo com a pouca luz do ambiente. O ruivo continuou. – Ainda assim trago algumas novidades.

"Os líderes dos clãs desejam formar um conselho de emergência devido ao ocorrido. Por causa das desavenças, isso vem sendo adiado até então. Mas a qualquer momento será formado e será exigido de Camus explicações" – Mime continuou.

- Espere... O que pode acontecer com Camus? – Milo perguntou. Fenrir estava sério.

- Não sei. Os líderes são imprevisíveis, mas Camus não é um vampiro qualquer. Provavelmente ficará bem.

Milo continuou apreensivo e Fenrir lhe sorriu.

- Ele ficará bem, Milo. Ele é forte e inteligente, dará um jeito em tudo.

- Espero. – o loiro murmurou, mas foi o suficiente para que os dois ouvissem. Não queria ser o responsável por nenhum desastre, ainda mais com o único que lhe foi tão gentil. – Fenrir, iniciarei minhas atividades. – comunicou, recebendo o consentimento do amigo. E para que não corresse risco do sol alcançar Mime ao sair pela porta principal, usou a da cozinha.

O ruivo acompanhou o outro sair e dirigiu o olhar para Fenrir.

- Encontrei-o brevemente. – disse Mime e o lobisomem sabia que se referia a Camus. – Mandou uma mensagem. "Fenrir_ deve começar a contar sobre sua raça_", ele disse. No momento não havia entendido e você sabe que nossos contatos são raros e muito breves. Mas agora sei do que se trata. O que está acontecendo, Fenrir? Por que um humano deveria conhecer nossos segredos? Nossa existência?

- Não é bem assim, Mime. – acariciou o rosto do ruivo com carinho e contou-lhe como Milo descobriu sobre os vampiros – Não foi Camus que revelou, entende? Mas também não negou. E certamente jogará a culpa para o responsável pelo ataque e alegar que protegia o que era seu e em seus domínios. E é de conhecimento geral que Camus abomina caçar crianças.

- Sim, um vampiro deve respeitar o território e propriedade do outro... Mas... Não pode parar aí? Isso está me preocupando, ainda mais com você que está sempre ao lado desse garoto.

Fenrir sorriu e lhe roubou um beijo carinhoso e exigente, fazendo Mime sorrir.

- Saberá o que se passa no tempo certo. Apenas posso lhe adiantar que pode confiar em Milo. Ele é um rapaz com coração de ouro. – roubou outro beijo, levantando com o ruivo em seus braços e conduzindo-o para seu quarto.

oOoOo

Mime partiu ao anoitecer do dia em que Milo o conheceu e passara duas semanas desde a sua visita.

Neste período, os treinos continuaram intensos, bem como as lições rigorosas. Fenrir, neste tempo, começou a lhe explicar com calma sobre os lobisomens.

Não sabia dar precisão da origem dos lobisomens, também conhecidos como Lycans¹, bem como não considerava este fato relevante. Apenas destacou que havia os sangues-puros, que nasciam de pai e mãe lycan, podendo se transformar a partir dos 15 anos; e os impuros que consistia dos humanos que eram selecionados para serem transformados ou meramente sobreviventes de um ataque de um lobisomem. Começou relatando que os lobisomens se dividiam em tribos¹, que equivalia aos clãs vampíricos.

Haviam três grandes tribos na antiguidade, os _Fúrias Negras_, _Garras Vermelhas_ e os _Presas de Prata_. E todas eram inimigas naturais dos vampiros, porém, viviam independentes entre si, cada uma com sua lei e costumes. Os Fúrias Negras eram violentos, sanguinários, imprudentes e desordenados, agindo como bárbaros até em sua forma humana. Os Garras Vermelhas eram assassinos natos, habilidosos, apresentando sangue frio, paciência e organização para abordar uma vítima, em especial se fossem vampiros ou hunters, porém, não eram muito poderosos. Os Presas de Prata, a tribo ao qual Fenrir fazia parte, era considerada a soberana das três. Prezavam pelo seu sangue "puro" e acredita-se que foram a primeira de todas as tribos, dela nasceram as outras. Essa tribo era, bem como a Garras Vermelhas, muito organizada e habilidosa, mas contavam com um poder muito maior, uma vez que na forma humana ainda mantinham os sentidos aguçados, curavam rapidamente e possuíam a força de três homens e, quando se transformavam, eram em lobos imensos e poderosos.

Os lobisomens, embora raramente adoecessem, tinham um ciclo de vida semelhante aos humanos comuns, envelhecendo e morrendo. E como as tribos evitavam contatos com outras e com humanos comuns, além de por ventura perderem algum membro para um Hunter ou vampiro, começavam em por em risco a continuidade das gerações.

Fenrir era o filho do patriarca e com sua morte, foi nomeado o novo líder dos Presas de Prata. Considerado jovem demais para a liderança, alguns membros da tribo o desafiaram para combates pelo poder, o jovem nunca perdendo uma batalha. Fenrir tinha vinte e sete anos e era conhecido por ser um alguém de palavra, quando um vampiro enviou uma mensagem pedindo trégua entre os dois clãs, pois queriam fazer uma proposta. Este aceitou impondo algumas regras que foram seguidas por ambas as partes. A proposta tratava-se de uma aliança para se unirem e se protegerem dos hunters e de outros clãs que poderiam ameaçar qualquer uma das tribos.

A partir daí, o pacto foi aceito.

Um lycan pode per morto apenas por uma bala ou lâmina de prata, ou pelas garras e presas de um vampiro, ambos apenas se atingirem um órgão vital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seis da manhã, Milo acordou sentindo-se cansado. Adoraria dormir uma ou duas horas a mais, mas sabia que se não levantasse logo, seu dia seria ainda mais difícil. Encontrou Fenrir deitado no sofá da sala, apenas com uma calça jeans, adormecido. Ele parecia cansado, não era comum perder a hora, muito menos "apagar" no sofá da sala.

Sorriu e foi para a cozinha adiantar o café da manhã para os dois. Perguntava-se quando veria Mime novamente. Observando a forma que Fenrir o tratava, acabou adquirindo inconscientemente confiança naquele ruivo.

- Fenrir? O café está pronto. – chamou alto para que o outro acordasse. Aprendeu que não era seguro tocá-lo ainda adormecido.

O Outro despertou agradecendo a gentileza de Milo e coçando os olhos. Foi até a cozinha, sentando-se na pequena mesa para comer.

- Fenrir, precisamos fazer compras. – avisou o loirinho.

- Acabar aqui, iremos então. – o grego sorriu. Seu amigo nunca aceitava deixá-lo em casa, alegando que a cidade era afastada.

Logo se arrumaram e seguiram para Laon. Seguiam pelas ruas com algumas sacolas e guardaram no carro. O lobisomem fazia tudo devagar e despreocupado. O loiro ao seu lado estava animado com a visita à cidade e com a movimentação e queria estender ao máximo o passeio, começando as compras por roupas novas e alimentos não perecíveis.

Almoçaram em um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante que ficava em frente a principal praça da pequena cidade.

- Vamos? Ainda falta comprar algumas frutas e verduras já que nossa pequena horta não vingou. – Fenrir falou divertido e pagou a conta.

- Se importa se eu te esperar aqui na praça, perto do carro?

O outro ponderou. Não queria deixar o loiro só, mas também entendia que ele poderia querer um tempo e aproveitar mais da movimentação da cidade. "Bem... A venda é aqui perto e até agora não senti nenhuma presença que não fosse humana." pensou e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, me espere por aqui. – e saiu.

Milo foi até a praça, caminhando um pouco e sentou em um banco de pedra, à sombra de uma frondosa arvore. Observava o ambiente com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Sentia falta de sua liberdade, de poder sair e aproveitar o dia... Não que não gostasse de Fenrir ou de sua companhia, mas queria um pouco mais o seu espaço e sua independência.

Seus pensamentos logo voltaram para Camus. O que teria acontecido? Desde que Mime lhes visitou, Milo por vezes se encontrava preocupado. Aquele ruivo podia ser arrogante, frio e indiferente... Mas gostava dele e sentia sua falta.

Um casal seguindo para outro banco mais afastado chamou a atenção de Milo. A mulher tinha longos cabelos negros encaracolados, pele alva e aparentava ter olhos claros, mas a distância não permitia que distinguisse a cor. O rapaz de cabelos curtos e castanhos segurava sua mão docemente. Eles deviam ter entre dezoito e vinte e dois anos. "_Formam um bonito casal..." _Pensou o loiro.

Sorriu ao lembrar que na escola tinha uma moça que parecia gostar muito dele. Era bonita, loira de olhos verdes... Mas não. Sabia que não sentia por ela nada mais que amizade e sempre tentava demonstrar isso. Sem contar que naquela época nunca se imaginou namorando, não tinha a mente voltada para esse tipo de assunto.

Mas agora era diferente. Ver o casal que parecia tão apaixonado ali na praça, embora fossem discretos, fez com que o grego sentisse falta disso. Sorriu com o pensamento. Devia ser a prova de que estava amadurecendo e que seu corpo estava mudando. Hormônios em ebulição? Talvez...

Uma mão em seu ombro fez com que despertasse.

- Vamos pra casa?

- Sim. – o loirinho sorriu e acompanhou seu amigo até o carro.

oOoOo

Milo seguiu com o treinamento pesado o resto do dia. Ao final da tarde, avisou a Fenrir que iria se banhar no rio que corria na propriedade, pegou a toalha, roupas limpas e um lampião a querosene, deixando-o aceso para poder voltar sem problemas.

A propriedade em que viviam era ampla. Próximo a casa havia um campo cercado que daria para cuidar de algumas ovelhas, um espaço amplo que o loiro utilizava para treinar que contornava a residência, e ao norte do terreno iniciava uma floresta e próximo à sua margem corria um rio. Era perfeito, pois Milo não precisava adentrar muito à floresta para aproveitar esse banho e ele preferia a água fria do rio a uma água morna em uma tina.

A parte da floresta que adentrava na propriedade não era densa, porém, era composta por grandes e antigas árvores de diversas espécies. Milo seguiu a discreta trilha na grama que levava ao rio. Às margens, o loiro deixou o lampião e suas coisas em uma pedra seca próxima ao local que gostava de se banhar. As margens e o fundo do rio eram rochosos e um pouco escorregadio, mas o grego já estava acostumado e gostava por deixar a água límpida e quase transparente. E também a corrente era fraca, apenas tornando o banho agradável.

Milo despiu-se, jogando a toda a roupa suja e suada no chão e entrou com cuidado na água fria, arrepiando-se inicialmente pelo contato, mas logo relaxando. O corpo do loiro havia mudado com os treinamentos intensos. Embora fosse fazer quinze anos no próximo mês, já era um rapaz com seus 1,78m de altura, tez bronzeada pelo sol, e o corpo jovem já forte, com os músculos sutilmente desenvolvidos e bem definidos. O cabelo loiro também estava maior, quase um palmo abaixo dos ombros com os cachos desalinhados.

Deu um mergulho demorado, nadando um pouco e concentrou-se em se lavar enquanto admirava os tons alaranjados e avermelhados que o céu adquiria com o pôr do sol.

O loiro começou a olhar em volta, incomodado. Sentia-se observado, mas sabia que Fenrir não faria isso, e que não se aproximaria sem avisar para não assustá-lo. Começou a ficar apreensivo e voltou seu olhar para as árvores a sua volta, parando em uma.

Aqueles olhos de íris avermelhadas...

Sentado elegantemente em um dos galhos encontrava-se um ruivo que mantinha os olhos fixos em Milo. Ele tinha os fios vermelhos balançando levemente com a brisa.

- Senhor... Camus? – Murmurou, mas foi o suficiente para ser ouvido.

- Olá, Milo. – deu um pequeno impulso do galho com as mãos, pousando graciosamente no solo, quase sem fazer ruído. – Você cresceu. – comentou.

O loiro piscou algumas vezes e sentiu a face aquecer, tomando consciência de que estava completamente nu. Sim, Camus também era um homem, não havia razões para se sentir assim, mas não pode se controlar. Forçou-se a focar a visão sobre o ruivo novamente e constatou que ele despia-se lentamente, pondo sua roupa em outra pedra e com uma discreta bolsa aos pés. Então ele iria se banhar também?

A luz do sol já havia se extinguido quase que totalmente, restando apenas o lampião aceso, colocado em posição estratégica, para iluminar o local.

- Um pouco... Estava aí há muito tempo? – questionou. Estava desconfortável, mas não demonstraria. Já havia tomado banho no rio com Fenrir algumas vezes e nunca reagiu dessa forma. "_Deve ser pela personalidade dele..."_ Pensou.

- Tempo suficiente para lhe fazer mal, caso desejasse. Sua percepção melhorou, mas ainda é fraca. – entrou na água, parecendo à vontade com tudo.

- Isso é um elogio ou repreensão? – franziu o cenho.

- Um pouco dos dois. Vampiros e lobisomens têm o que você pode chamar de uma aura forte. Nossa presença é mais impactante que a de um humano. Em especial agora que sabe sobre nossa existência, ao conviver tanto tempo com Fenrir, ao interagir com os humanos de Laon, deveria ser capaz de perceber a diferença e até de aperfeiçoar sua percepção. Poucos são os vampiros que conseguem ocultar sua presença.

- Lição durante o banho? Tudo bem... – bufou – Eu não sabia que havia essa habilidade ocultar a aura. Mas se quer saber, eu sentia que era observado, mas não sabia a direção porque o senhor ocultava sua presença. Por isso demorei a localizá-lo.

O loiro piscou duas vezes. Os lábios de Camus se moveram em um singelo sorriso, ou seria a fraca luminosidade do lampião que lhe pregava peças?

- Bom ver que está atento. E pare de me chamar por senhor, já está ficando incômodo. – aproximou-se lentamente do grego, observando-o. Isso fez com que Milo voltasse a se sentir desconfortável.

- Por que está me olhando dessa forma?

- Verificando se está bem. – respondeu com simplicidade e iniciou seu banho.

- Claro... Sou sua propriedade... – usou de uma entonação entediada.

- Exatamente.

Milo sustentou o olhar nos olhos dele por um instante e deu as costas, saindo do rio. Se enxugou rapidamente e vestiu-se, ainda sentindo os olhos de Camus sobre si. Ia sair levando apenas a toalha e roupas sujas, quando ouviu a voz do ruivo.

- Leve o lampião, ele não faz diferença para mim. E avise Fenrir que irei caçar antes de voltar para casa. Durma cedo que amanhã assumirei seu treinamento. – Milo assentiu e saiu com a luminária.

Sentia um nó no estômago com a palavra caçar. Ficava imaginando se Camus pretendia encontrar algum animal na floresta, ou se a vítima seria alguém que vivesse nas redondezas... Havia esquecido completamente deste detalhe de conviver com um vampiro e sabia que precisaria se acostumar com esta informação. Mas uma coisa era certa: Era muito mais fácil olhar para Camus e admirá-lo quando não sabia que ele iria matar.

**Continua...**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tudo tirado do site Wikipedia, em uma matéria sobre o jogo RPG "Lobisomem: O apocalipse". Embora eu tenha usado o nome de algumas tribos deste jogo, a classificação que descrevi em nada está relacionado ao mesmo. Em outras palavras, eu apenas peguei os nomes emprestados.

Olá, pessoal! Desculpe a demora, mas estive passando por uma fase turbulenta... E ela ainda não passou na verdade, mas me esforcei para concluir o capítulo. Sei que não ficou muito interessante, mas capítulo de transição é assim mesmo e se eu fosse continuar ele acabaria grande demais ficando desproporcional aos outros.

Espero ter agradado com essas linhas.

Agradeço a todos que deixam suas marquinhas me falando o que pensam e o que acharam, pois isso além de me incentivar, me deixa imensamente feliz e é meu guia para tentar melhorar a cada capítulo... Mas também agradeço aos silenciosos que acompanham esta fic.

Beijo especial para Kamy Jaganshi que foi muito gentil em fazer uma leitura prévia para me alertar das não-conformidades.


	13. Formation

**Capítulo 12 - Formation**

**Itália**

Era uma noite agradável. As ruas intensamente movimentadas ao anoitecer de uma sexta-feira, onde jovens e adultos saiam com amigos para se divertir.

Um belo loiro caminhava tranquilamente, sentindo o vento suave tocar seu rosto e balançar seus cabelos longos. Elegante e charmoso, além de dono de uma beleza andrógena, Afrodite estava acostumado a atrair olhares para si. Sabia ser atraente mesmo quando humano, agora sendo um vampiro, considerava-se irresistível.

Fora convidado para uma visita então aproveitaria a noite, pois sabia que não poderia demorar em sua viagem ou seria descoberto.

Havia pegado um taxi e descido há duas quadras de seu destino. O motivo? Quem sabe no caminho não identificava alguma presa em potencial? Tinha permissão para isso.

Entrou em uma boate e avaliou o ambiente rapidamente, sorrindo. Ela estava muito bem movimentada apesar de ser uma noite de sexta. Atraindo alguns olhares cobiçosos, dirigiu-se para a pista de dança. Começou a mover o corpo no ritmo animado da música e embora parecesse estar distraído e se divertindo, mantinha um olhar analítico no ambiente.

Percebeu que um homem lhe observava do bar enquanto bebericava seu drink e pensou em aproximar-se dele mais tarde. Era bonito, charmoso... Por que não? Mas naquele momento voltou sua atenção para o rapaz que entrara no estabelecimento há alguns minutos e que estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa e, embora tivesse pedido uma bebida, não havia tocado nela. Cabelos curtos de cor indecifrável naquele show de luzes do ambiente. Apenas lhe observava e Afrodite sorriu satisfeito, aproximando-se.

- Olá, Alberich. – sentou-se à mesa com ele, próximo para que pudessem conversar de modo mais confortável. Com a audição que apresentavam, não era necessário elevar o timbre de voz.

- Deslumbrante como sempre, Afrodite. – acariciou o rosto do loiro e sorriu. – Saudades daqui? Deve ter sido difícil adaptar-se a tirania de meu irmão.

- Estou me adaptando na França. – correspondeu o sorriso. Não achava Camus tirano, mas extremamente exigente quando as regras e discrição. – Não poderia ter escolhido um local menos barulhento para uma conversa?

- Aqui é o ideal. Quem nos escutaria ou se importaria com dois amigos conversando? – sorriu - Tens alguma notícia de Camus? Não creio que ele saiba de sua viagem...

- Claro que não e nem deve saber. Fui discreto ao vir. – falou mais sério. - Ele deixou a Inglaterra e foi para a França, aparentemente só. O humano foco do debate na última reunião aparentemente já não estava com ele.

- Entendo, após o ataque ele afastou o menino e agora deve ter ido vê-lo. Ele é muito previsível... Ainda está em Paris? – os olhos verdes brilhavam em expectativas.

- Não. Ele passou dois dias em Paris e desapareceu. Mas acredito que ainda esteja na frança, em alguma cidade do interior. Não posso por ninguém para investigar, seria suspeito e todos em seu clã o respeitam ou temem.

- E acredita-se que os lobisomens trabalhem para ele. Com sua ajuda posso enviar alguns rastreadores... Certo? – sorriu.

- Não mais que dois em algum intervalo de tempo, não vou me arriscar. – o loiro permanecia sério. Sabia que seu pescoço que estaria em risco. – Caso contrário eu mesmo cuidarei para que os invasores sejam exterminados.

- Claro, você está certo. Seremos o mais discreto possível e manteremos contato para que nada dê errado.

Alberich tinha noção de algumas áreas que Camus apreciava e que manteria terrenos com casas... Se ele pretendia cuidar de algum humano, um abrigo com mínimo de conforto seria fundamental. Poderia ser um bom palpite, embora soubesse que a busca poderia demorar mais do que desejava. Pela atitude protetora de Camus, imaginou que o menino lhe fosse importante e tudo o que precisava era desse ponto fraco.

- Claro... – o loiro respondeu com voz calma, embora são sentisse tanta segurança na proposta de Alberich.

- E Mime? Tem notícias? – precisava saber. Este vampiro não pertencia a nenhum clã, era conhecido como um _Independente_. Raramente um vampiro optava por essa vida, pois era solitária e se precisasse se defender de algo, não contaria com a proteção de nenhum clã. Acreditava que ele apoiava o clã de seu irmão mais velho, mas como nunca se uniu a ninguém, tinha esperanças de tê-lo em seu grupo, especialmente de tomá-lo para si.

- Não, ele não deve estar na França. Não pediu autorização e você sabe que ele não é do tipo que simplesmente invade. Segue as regras. – Afrodite respondeu com simplicidade.

- Claro... Ele não gosta de se envolver em conflitos. – sorriu – Bem, era isso. Aproveite a estadia e sem exageros. Entrarei em contato para enviar os rastreadores. – Alberich deixou a bebida intocada sobre a mesa e saiu do estabelecimento.

Afrodite suspirou. Perguntava-se se seria boa ideia. Sabia que o conflito pela liderança estava iminente e que o jogo duplo que estava fazendo era arriscado. Não queria mais pensar nisso, ao menos pelo restante da noite. Lembrou-se do homem atraente que lhe observara e ainda pôde sentir um par de olhos sobre si.

Os dois trocaram olhares e o homem levantou, seguindo par a multidão. O loiro fez o mesmo, alcançando-o sem problemas. Revelou um sorriso sedutor e convidativo, iniciando uma dança sensual no ritmo animado do DJ. Aparentemente sua noite seria divertida e já havia conseguido uma bela presa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**França**

O sol seguia para o horizonte após um dia quente e abafado. Milo estava seguindo para o rio que tanto gostava de banhar-se, com o material em mãos. Apoiou sobre a pedra habitual e tirou a camisa, quando sentiu um olhar intenso sobre si.

Não estava difícil identificar a direção. Virou para trás e surpreendeu-se com a proximidade de Camus, que trajava apenas uma calça que estava desafivelada. Sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo e involuntariamente recuou dois passos, encontrando uma árvore às suas costas.

Camus aproximou-se felinamente e tocou seu tórax em uma leve carícia, sem desviar os olhos dos seus. Milo sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre e a respiração descompassar. Os lábios do ruivo foram lentamente até seu pescoço, roçando suavemente e a mão que acariciava o peito de Milo desceu até o cós de sua calça, abrindo lentamente, fazendo Milo gemer contido ao adentrar a mão e tocar-lhe o membro.

- Milo, acorde! – a voz de Fenrir soou alta próxima à porta de seu quarto.

Milo sentou bruscamente na cama, assustado e desorientado. Grunhiu com a ereção que tinha.

- Milo! Tenho que ir aí te arrastar?! – Fenrir insistiu.

- Já estou indo! – falou alto e sua entonação de voz parecia mais ríspida do que pretendia.

Fenrir não tinha culpa de sua situação... Lastimável. E estava indignado. Como assim sonhar com Camus daquela forma? E pior! Ter uma ereção por conta disso! Ele sabia que era natural um homem sentir atração por uma mulher, se excitar e ter sonhos... Interessantes. Mas um homem se excitar com outro homem? Suspirou e levantou, pegando as roupas e dirigindo-se rapidamente ao banheiro antes que fosse visto. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo.

Fenrir já estava impaciente quando Milo apareceu na cozinha parecendo aborrecido.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou ao loiro.

- Nada. Desculpe ter perdido a hora. – murmurou e foi tomar seu café. Quase engasgou ao olhar para a janela e constatar que o sol ainda não havia nascido. – Mas que?!

- Você não perdeu a hora, são umas três da manhã ou quase isso. – ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ele não te avisou que começariam cedo?

- Sim, avisou. Cedo e não de madrugada. – bufou, olhando para Fenrir. – Agora não poderei nem dormir?

- Ele é um vampiro, Milo. Você terá de se adaptar aos horários dele. Ficar debaixo de um sol escaldante pode não matá-lo, mas ainda é desgastante. Poderá dormir pela tarde se preferir. O horário mais quente você ficará comigo, madrugada e final de tarde, com ele. – bocejou. – Garanto que não é o único que está sentindo essa mudança.

- E porque ele não descansa? Chegou ontem... – questionou, mas a realidade é que daria tudo para voltar para sua querida cama ao menos até às cinco da manhã.

- Ele não precisa. Tenha calma que ele vai te explicar tudo. Coma e vá lá fora que já está te esperando.

Milo suspirou, terminando seu desjejum, ou seja lá o nome que tivesse uma refeição feita às três da manhã, e saiu. Percorreu os olhos pelo ambiente, logo focalizando o ruivo afastado da casa com uma luminária ao seu lado. Milo estava acostumado a vê-lo sempre elegante e impecável, mas surpreendeu-se com a nova imagem do ruivo.

Camus estava sentado sobre um tronco caído de árvore e trajava nada mais do que uma camiseta escura sem mangas, uma calça de malha escura, talvez preta, e os pés descalços. A roupa dava destaque aos ombros largos e ao corpo definido do ruivo, mesmo sob a baixa luminosidade. Camus não tinha grandes músculos, mas estes eram definidos e proporcionais a ele. Os fios vermelhos esvoaçavam com o vento forte e quente, rebeldes, dando a ele um ar mais selvagem.

- Demorou. Faça o aquecimento. – sequer se moveu, apenas encarava o loiro.

- Devia ter me avisado que me acordaria de madrugada. – resmungou, mas obedeceu. Já estava fora da cama, então faria de uma vez suas atividades. Ainda mais por sua curiosidade do que seria o treinamento com ele.

- Isso era algo que poderia ter deduzido.

- Não sou adivinho. – Murmurou. Terminou de alongar os braços e iniciou com as pernas, incomodado com o olhar constante sobre si. – Como será o treinamento?

- Não se apresse. Primeiro quero ver do que é capaz.

Milo suspirou. Camus sempre era um mistério.

Sob o olhar curioso de Milo, Camus pegou uma grande bolsa de couro que estava atrás do tronco e dela retirou quatro faixas de peso pequenas, na cor preta. O ruivo ajoelhou frente ao grego e pegou um tornozelo por vez, prendendo em cada uma das faixas pretas e repetiu o processo nos pulsos.

- Vai me acompanhar em uma caminhada. – levantou, observando-o. Milo movia os braços e pernas, um pouco desconfortável.

- Quantos quilos em cada? – questionou.

- Apenas oito. Quero que use isso o tempo todo, com o tempo aumentaremos. – caminhava em direção à floresta. – Não esqueça a mochila e não traga a lamparina.

O grego agarrou a alça da bolsa e suspirou. Devia estar pesando dez quilos ou mais. Colocou nas costas, respirou fundo e o acompanhou. O temperamento autoritário de Camus estava incomodando-o, mas a quem queria enganar? Ele estava em um mal dia, impaciente e não poderia descontar suas frustrações em Fenrir ou Camus, embora esse vampiro tivesse contribuído ao invadir seus sonhos daquela forma.

O ruivo caminhava rápido e com surpreendente leveza, adentrando cada vez mais na floresta. O grego sabia que não precisaria se preocupar com animais selvagens ao lado dele, provavelmente sequer se aproximariam, mas estava ficando difícil acompanhá-lo quando o ruivo seguiu para uma subida íngreme e pedregosa. O ruivo parecia indiferente a tudo, enquanto ele, Milo, estava começando a se cansar pela subida e peso excedente que carregava e que limitava seus movimentos. Igualmente tinha de tomar cuidando redobrado onde pisava para não se ferir entre as pedras escorregadias devido ao musgo da floresta úmida, cascalhos e galhos secos. Praticamente memorizava o caminho tomado pelo ruivo, pé-ante-pé. A mata fechada limitava seu campo visual e como Camus propositalmente evitava fazer ruídos, não podia se afastar muito ou poderia perdê-lo de vista e em seu íntimo sabia que se fizesse isso, o ruivo armaria alguma emboscada para testá-lo. Por outro lado, tentava imitá-lo em não fazer barulho, pois sabia que como futuro _Hunter _seria algo indispensável. Igualmente compreendia que teria de aprender a usar, por diversas vezes, da escuridão ou luz da lua para se guiar. Discrição era a chave para a sobrevivência e sucesso.

- Até onde iremos? – questionou, observando o outro em silêncio.

- Até onde aguentar. – disse com simplicidade.

Definitivamente, não gostaria do treino com Camus. Calado demais, antipático demais... Notou que a floresta ficava menos densa e mais pedregosa à medida que avançavam, até chegar a uma formação rochosa onde o ruivo parou.

Camus, embora calado, estava atento a Milo. O loiro não se queixava, mas estava com a respiração pesada e o coração batia forte de modo que podia ouvir claramente. Deveria estar exausto. Sabia que Fenrir nunca o submeteu a treinamentos com peso extra, mas ficou satisfeito com o desempenho do loiro e sentia que se continuasse a andar, que seria seguido.

- Tem água na bolsa. Beba para continuarmos.

O grego apoiou a mochila no chão e sorriu ao constatar o que imaginara. Na bolsa havia apenas duas garrafas de um litro de água e ao fundo, pedras para o peso. Sorveu grandes goles e jogou um pouco no rosto para se refrescar. Analisou o terreno onde estavam, que era plano e alternava entre pedras e uma grama escassa; à direita uma parede rochosa que deveria ter de seis a oito metros de altura, à esquerda um penhasco que, ao se aproximar, notou um rio a no mínimo uns dez metros abaixo de onde estavam e atrás a floresta por onde atravessaram. O céu já estava alaranjado, logo o sol nasceria.

- _Continuarmos_... – repetiu o que o ruivo disse - Vamos voltar? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Subir. Coloque a mochila e vamos. – o vampiro aproximou-se da parede de pedra e começou a escalar com facilidade, mostrando ao loiro como deveria fazer.

Milo notou que Camus não era muito de explicações. Apenas seguia na frente e mostrava como devia fazer e que cabia a ele observar atentamente e imitar. Imaginava se esse era o jeito do ruivo ou se estava aproveitando a oportunidade para forçá-lo a praticar a atenção, concentração e observação.

O loiro observou atentamente e fez o mesmo, escolhendo para subir um caminho para ficar ao lado de Camus. Inicialmente Milo o acompanhou com facilidade, mas na metade da parede, estava difícil escolher quais pedras seriam seguras para se apoiar. Seus dedos já estavam doloridos, não estava habituado àquilo. Em um erro de cálculo, a pedra em que o loiro se apoiou os pés cedeu ao impulsionar o corpo adiante, fazendo-o cair. O ruído chamou a atenção do ruivo, mas este não se moveu para ajudar. Provavelmente a queda não seria fatal e Milo teria de aprender a sobreviver só e pensaria em algo.

Por puro reflexo, o grego livrou-se da mochila pesada e tentou se segurar em outra pedra qualquer, sem sucesso. Apenas conseguiu reduzir a velocidade em que caía, evitando ferimentos graves e protegendo a cabeça do impacto com o solo.

No chão, sentou devagar, avaliando o estrago. Estava com arranhões e pequenos cortes em quase o corpo inteiro, especialmente nas mãos, porém, seu braço direito queimava, revelando um ferimento mais profundo, que estava _sangrando_ demais. Havia aprendido a se cuidar sozinho e rapidamente rasgou um pedaço da camisa que vestia e envolveu o ferimento, amarrando apertado para tentar estancar o sangramento até voltar para casa. Com um pouco de sorte, não iria infeccionar.

Estremeceu ao ouvir o ruído discreto atrás de si e instintivamente ficou de pé, encarando-o. Sabia que era o ruivo, mas um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao vê-lo com os olhos prateados, fitando-o como uma presa qualquer.

- Camus... Pare com isso, por favor. – disse tentando transparecer uma calma que não tinha. Estava contra o vento e sabia que ele devia estar sentindo o cheiro de seu sangue e que como qualquer vampiro, isso o provocava.

O ruivo avançava lentamente, um brilho sinistro nos olhos. Parecia hipnotizado. Ouvia claramente o coração acelerado de Milo e o aroma do sangue era inebriante. Em um movimento rápido, agarrou Milo pelo braço ferido e o jogou contra a parede de pedras, prendendo-o em seguida pelo pescoço.

- Camus... – chamou novamente, baixo e trêmulo. A mão em sua garganta era firme, fria e dificultava sua respiração. As costas doeram ainda mais pelo novo impacto que recebera.

O ruivo ergueu o braço ferido de Milo, coletando com a língua, em um deslizar lento, o líquido viscoso e rubro que escorrera pelo corte, como se degustasse.

Milo não conseguia mover a mão de Camus de seu pescoço, o ruivo era forte demais e parecia fora de si. Em um gesto rápido com a mão livre, sacou a adaga que levava escondida abaixo da camisa, presa ao cós da calça, e fez um corte no braço do vampiro que lhe prendia.

O ruivo grunhiu e recuou, pressionando o braço para conter o próprio sangue que escorria pelo ferimento aberto. A claridade do sol nos primeiros horários da manhã permitiram que Milo visse com clareza as presas aumentadas. Os olhos prateados ainda fixos em si, pareciam menos animalescos sob a claridade, mas não menos apavorantes. Embora fosse destro, o loiro segurou firmemente sua adaga de _caçador_ e estava preparado, sem desviar sua atenção de Camus. Sentindo a pequena demonstração da força do ruivo e observando a agilidade com que se movia, não acreditava mais que um humano teria chances contra um vampiro, mas precisava tentar. Não queria feri-lo, era o que mais lhe afligia, mas não tinha escolha.

Camus novamente moveu-se para um ataque rápido e Milo conseguiu apenas por a adaga entre eles no último instante, o vampiro parando antes de ter o peito perfurado.

Os olhos do ruivo reassumiram a coloração característica e o grego se permitiu suspirar aliviado, a mão trêmula guardando a lâmina constatando a sobriedade característica nos olhos avermelhados.

- Poderia ter sido facilmente desarmado, embora admita que tenha bons reflexos. Mais tarde iniciaremos as lições com a adaga. – Camus falava calmamente. Rasgou um pedaço de sua camisa, envolvendo seu ferimento ainda aberto, mas que já tinha o sangramento controlado. Pegou a bolsa no chão. – E quando for atacar, não deve hesitar.

_Um teste..._ O loiro pensava. Milo ficou chocado com a atitude dele. Um teste?! Tudo não passou de um maldito teste!

– Você... Seu idiota! – proferiu irritado, saindo apressado no caminho de volta para casa. Não queria saber se estava sendo acompanhado ou não, se seria punido ou o que fosse, simplesmente queria um tempo.

Camus observou o outro se afastar, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Largou a bolsa no chão e sentou em uma pedra sob a sombra de uma árvore. Olhou para o tecido que agora envolvia seu ferimento e pressionou, tentando estancar mais o sangramento. Sabia que o grego iria querer um tempo depois do ocorrido.

Sorriu. Foi uma surpresa o grego ter levado a adaga escondida e ter tido a coragem de usá-la. Estava fora de si. O cheiro e o sabor do sangue de Milo o afetaram mais do que esperava e o loiro poderia tê-lo eliminado com o ataque em tais circunstâncias, mas preferiu apenas repeli-lo.

Era frustrante perceber que entrava em um conflito interno. Não sabia se deveria estar satisfeito pelo grego ser incapaz de feri-lo seriamente, ou se deveria se preocupar. Sabia que se perdesse o controle novamente, para _seu_ Milo, poderia ser fatal.

oOo

Milo abriu os olhos devagar, despertando de um sono sem sonhos. Olhou para o pequeno móvel ao lado da cama, onde tinha um relógio, para constatar que dormira o dia quase todo.

Permaneceu deitado em seu quarto, o olhar fixo no teto forrado em madeira, sem mover um músculo sequer. Trajava apenas um short e por seu corpo via-se diversos hematomas, arranhões e pequenos cortes superficiais. Havia levado sete pontos no braço, dados por Fenrir e sem anestesia, que estava enfaixado assim como suas mãos. Em toda a situação e pavor que sentiu, não tinha percebido suas mãos que feriu ao tentar se segurar da queda na montanha. Ainda questionava-se porque Camus não tentou ajudá-lo, poderia ter se machucado gravemente.

Camus... Aquele ruivo cretino lhe assustara para fazer um teste idiota! Como havia prometido a ele estar sempre com a adaga, achou que deveria levar para não ser repreendido caso ele questionasse. Mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que teria de usá-la. Era como se o vampiro esperasse por isso. E Camus não foi devagar, suas costas ainda doíam pelos dois impactos que recebera.

Bufou.

O que mais lhe irritou foi que ao sacar a adaga sentiu o instinto de tentar decapitá-lo, mas simultaneamente não queria feri-lo. Para livrar-se apenas fez um corte no braço que ele usava para segurá-lo. Foi este conflito interno que o irritou mais, a tensão era muito alta. Como teste, o que fez resolveu, mas se fosse um ataque real, certamente estaria morto.

Questionava-se: Por que não conseguiu atacar fatalmente Camus? Ou não conseguiria realizar o feito com qualquer outro? Afinal, matar é matar, certo?

Não... Em seu íntimo sabia que Camus não era como outro vampiro qualquer e se certa forma sentia que seria capaz de tomar a iniciativa correta se fosse outro. Mas fazia sentido, não era? Camus lhe acolheu e protegeu até então...

Suspirou, cansado. Foi quando deu atenção às vozes na sala.

Levantou devagar, tomando o cuidado para não apoiar o peso no braço ferido e aproximou-se da porta de seu quarto sem fazer ruído. Ela estava entreaberta, o que ajudou a ouvir melhor o que Camus e Fenrir conversavam, pois falavam muito baixo, embora não tivesse campo de visão para os dois que deviam estar no sofá.

- Deixe-me enfaixar isso! – Fenrir parecia nervoso. – E ainda não me disse por que não ajudou Milo ao vê-lo cair.

- Ele parecia estar no controle da situação e achei por bem que ele aprendesse a se cuidar de agora. Fenrir, ele já evoluiu muito com você. Sabe ser discreto, silencioso, forte e rápido. Não vou negar que Milo me surpreendeu hoje, não esperava que ele levasse a adaga, mas receio que nosso tempo seja curto. Ele precisa estar pronto o mais rápido possível.

- Disse que conseguiu no conselho que esperassem que Milo crescesse, que por mais que o desejasse, não atacaria uma criança.

- Sim, mas é pouco provável que cumpram com a palavra. Assim que descobrirem meu desaparecimento, virão atrás de nós. É questão de tempo. Milo ainda está muito vulnerável e se descobrirem que você é o líder dos _lycans_, também se tornará um alvo. Eles não seguirão com nossa aliança.

- Eu sei.

- Milo, venha. Não precisa ouvir escondido. – Camus falou usando uma entonação séria. – Este assunto lhe diz respeito e temos muito o que conversar.

O loiro sentiu a face aquecer. Então sabiam todo o tempo que ele estava ali, escondido e ouvindo. Realmente foi ingênuo em pensar que não perceberiam, ainda mais ambos sabendo que estava no quarto.

Milo foi de cabeça erguida até a sala e sentou ao lado de Fenrir. Não pôde deixar de notar o braço ferido de Camus enfaixado e que ele encontrava-se mais pálido do que o vira pela manhã.

- Melhor deixá-los a sós. – Fenrir levantou e bagunçou carinhosamente os cachos de Milo. – Diga a ele, Camus. – proferiu, olhando sério para o ruivo, antes de se retirar.

- Dizer o que? – olhou para o ruivo curioso e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- ... Que sinto muito pelo que fiz mais cedo. Inicialmente não era um teste, eu realmente perdi o controle. Recobrei apenas quando me fez isto. – mostrou o braço enfaixado.

Milo sentiu um calafrio correr seu corpo, com a confissão de Camus. Em um misto de satisfação pelo pedido de desculpas e medo ao constatar que realmente correra risco de morte.

- Mas o segundo ato foi um teste. – afirmou o loiro.

- Aproveitei para ver do que era capaz. E vi receio. Hesitar pode significar sua morte. Tem de ser seguro o tempo todo.

Milo suspirou

- Não parece o tipo de vampiro que perde facilmente o controle de si.

- Eu não me alimentei como disse que faria. O cheiro de seu sangue me é inebriante e estando faminto, não pude evitar. Mas não tornará a acontecer. – disse olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis do grego. Era uma promessa que faria a ele e a si mesmo.

- Eu sei... – disse. Por mais que parecesse bizarro, acreditava no ruivo.

- Mas não é apenas isso que quero conversar com você, Milo. Vejo que você se dedica às atividades que propomos, mas não parece acreditar em seu real potencial. – analisava o loiro. Achava que seria melhor deixar tudo claro de uma vez por todas e que ele conhecesse mais de seu mundo.

- Pelo que Fenrir comentou uma vez, vampiros não se cansam como os humanos. Mesmo os lobisomens apresentam uma resistência incrível. Como um simples humano seria capaz de enfrentar seres como vocês?

Camus fechou os olhos por um segundo, escolhendo as melhores palavras para explicar.

- A palavra correta não seria enfrentar, mas caçar. Veja bem, Milo. Um leão, mesmo sendo muito mais poderoso que uma zebra, seria incapaz de abatê-la se não usar de estratégias de caça. O procedimento não seria diferente para quem é mais fraco do que o predador. Você deve entender que não é impossível a existência de um _hunter_ e, como as criaturas que caçam, os _hunters_ mantêm-se na obscuridade. – observava que Milo conseguia acompanhar o que dizia e ponderava a respeito. - O fato de serem humanos intimidam os vampiros, pois quando olhamos para vocês, são todos iguais. Todos parecem frágeis demais, ignorantes e céticos para perceberem um ser diferente caminhando entre eles, são fáceis de seduzir ou assustar. Um _Hunter_ não tem uma aura deferente da de um humano comum. Podemos estar buscando uma presa, mas nos tornarmos a caça do dia.

Milo prestava atenção no que ouvia. Fazia sentido olhando do ponto de vista que o vampiro falava, mas não deixava de ser incômoda a forma como o ruivo se incluía no grupo dos vampiros sanguinários.

- No entanto, não é todo humano que pode tornar-se um caçador. – Camus continuou – Agora posso afirmar que você apresenta um perfil compatível.

- E que perfil seria este?

- Observador, boa memória, facilidade de aprendizado e adaptação e, o mais importante, tem um espírito forte e raciocínio rápido. Pude ver em seus olhos àquela noite, quando você foi atacado. Obviamente ficou assustado, mas não perdeu a sobriedade em nenhum momento. E mesmo vendo um lobo imenso e desconhecido e a mim como um vampiro semelhante aos que te atacaram... Não tentou gritar ou fugir, você veio até mim. Hoje, com o que sucedeu no penhasco, você provou ter o perfil.

- Então quer dizer que o fato de eu ser humano é um trunfo... Ok... – queria mudar o foco do assunto. Lembrar-se do abraço que recebera há um ano ou da forma que Camus lhe dirigia o olhar, fazia com que se sentisse aquecido e ao mesmo tempo estranho. – Mas por que exatamente você quer que eu me torne um _Hunter_?

- Primeiro que eu ou Fenrir não poderemos protegê-lo sempre. Seguimos um código onde nenhum humano pode saber de nossa existência, sob pena de morte. Segundo, preciso de um Hunter habilidoso para articular com minha vingança. Será você. – falou com uma simplicidade que fez o loiro de arrepiar.

- Que vingança? – questionou. Aparentemente, Camus finalmente havia desistido de lhe ocultar as coisas, então era a oportunidade de extrair o máximo de informações possível.

- Melhor te explicar do começo. Lembra-se da história que lhe contei em minha biblioteca, em Londres?

- Refere-se a história de Shion? O homem do quadro¹? – questionou. Era a única que se lembrara, Não houve outros momentos que ele e Camus haviam conversado tanto quando naquela noite e no atual momento.

- Exatamente. Na antiguidade haviam duas grandes... Nações vampirescas. – tentava encontrar as melhores palavras para explicar. – Chamávamos de seitas². A Camarilla e o Sabat. Estas duas tinham uma concepção de mundo diferenciada. Enquanto a Camarilla pregava que a ordem rígida e a convivência pacífica e discreta com os mortais era a única forma de proteger seus membros, os Sabat eram tidos como sanguinários e desumanos, pregavam que os mortais não deveriam ser temidos ou respeitados, e sim devorados como seres inferiores.

- Então os Sabat permitiram a origem dos _hunters_? – Milo questionou.

- É o que dizem, embora não haja provas. Eles não eram exatamente discretos, mas não saiam anunciando sua real natureza. – respondeu e continuou. – Shion era o líder ou o rei, como preferir chamar, da Camarilla, enquanto que seu primo possuía semelhante cargo no Sabat. Obviamente os vampiros mais antigos existentes na época. Não eram exatamente inimigos, mas defendiam ideais diferenciados.

Camus seguiu contando que, porém, os conflitos foram se agravando entre as seitas, bem como entre vampiros e lobisomens. Revelou que havia sido transformado em vampiro pelo irmão e que este defendia o Sabat, mas Camus não concordava com os ideias. Shion ao descobrir a posição de Camus, tramou com este a queda da seita sombria, bem como a destruição do primo que planejava expô-los aos humanos. Os vampiros que eram fieis seguidores do Sabat foram igualmente destruídos, porém, os que aceitaram tentar um novo estilo de vida, foi concedido uma nova chance.

A Camarilla ficou então dividida em diversos Clãs, o _Ventrue_ tendo Shion como líder, _Tremere_ e _Toreador_ que posteriormente se unificaram e estão sob o comando de Shaka e Mú, _Malkavian_ e _Gangrel_ que igualmente se unificaram e estão sob o comando dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon e os _Brujah_, que Alberich lidera. Shion, como o mais antigo dos vampiros, era dito como o líder supremo ou rei. Camus tornou-se o braço direito de Shion e havia partido para negociar e selar a aliança com os lobisomens juntamente com os líderes _Tremere_ e _Toreador_. Quando retornaram, descobriram a traição dos gêmeos e de seu irmão, bem como da destruição dos _Hunters_ e Shion. A vingança seria fazer os traidores pagarem por seus atos.

- E como você conseguiu a adaga? – o loiro questionou.

- Estava com um dos vampiros do clã de meu irmão. Quando descobri que ele a escondia, o matei e a obtive. Entenda, com a morte de Shion, todos queriam o poder. Esta foi a real intenção dos líderes dos clãs e para motivar os seus, usaram do relacionamento que Shion mantinha com Dohko, o caçador que treinou o antigo dono desta adaga.

_Relacionamento?_ Milo pensou. Então era possível existir algo entre dois homens, ou melhor, entre um vampiro e um Hunter?

- E como conheceu o dono desta adaga?

- Fui designado para vigiá-lo. Ele apenas caçava vampiros cruéis, acabamos nos aproximando.

- Se... Apaixonaram? – arriscou.

O vampiro ficou a lhe observa por um minuto, calado.

- Era um relacionamento proibido. Até uma amizade não seria bem vista.

Embora o ruivo tivesse respondido com tranquilidade e simplicidade e confirmado sua pergunta de forma indireta, arrependeu-se do questionamento. Camus, embora calmo, parecia reviver tudo em sua memória, como não todos os acontecimentos narrados não tivessem ocorrido décadas atrás.

- Se eles sabiam de seu envolvimento com o _Hunter_... Porque não tentaram te eliminar também?

- Bem... Primeiramente deixe-me explicar algo importante. Um vampiro pode alimentar-se do sangue de outro. Não é algo muito agradável nem aceito em nossas leis, mas se este for poderoso, seria útil. Antes de matar o primo, Shion tomou um pouco do sangue dele. E antes de me enviar até os lobisomens, me ofereceu uma quantia considerável do seu. Assim fiquei mais forte, quase como um vampiro milenar, e posteriormente descobri outros poderes que desenvolvi devido ao sangue dele, como poder caminhar pelo dia. Os hunters foram emboscados em desvantagem após uma armadilha. Muitos vampiros pereceram, mas o objetivo foi cumprido. E ao que tudo indica, Shion deixou-se destruir, não reagiu. Também pensei que viriam contra mim, mas não pareciam conhecer meu envolvimento com Daros. De qualquer forma, sabiam que eu seria um desafio quase como Shion ou talvez maior. Antes de ser abraçado³ eu era um general, soldado de elite. Não faço o tipo fácil de abater. E por conta destes fatores tomei o posto de líder dos Ventrue, embora não fosse o vampiro mais antigo.

E dentro do casebre, os dois seguiram conversando e Camus esclarecendo o máximo possível para o rapaz. Fenrir permaneceu do lado de fora, observando a lua crescente brilhar no céu. Queria ter passado mais algum tempo com Mime e sabia que talvez levasse meses até que ele voltasse. Perguntava-se se ainda estariam por ali caso ele voltasse a procurá-los. Camus tinha razão, o tempo era curto e não sabia por quando tempo aquele local seria seguro. Permanecer ali por muito tempo poderia ser arriscado, mas ficarem se mudando constantemente também poderia ser perigoso.

Agora que o ruivo cuidaria de Milo, Fenrir tomou uma decisão. Partiria no dia seguinte para encontrar um grande amigo de sua tribo. Se uma guerra realmente se aproximava, os lobisomens não estariam de fora.

oOoOoOoOoOo

1-Para quem quiser lembrar, mas não é importante ou necessário pois obviamente a história foi distorcida porque Milo não tinha que saber de nada. Capítulo 2 da fic (Sede), 12 parágrafo.

2- Os nomes das seitas e dos Clãs retirei do livro de RPG "Vampiro: A máscara". Não tenho grande experiência com RPG de vampiros, mas esse livro é muito bom. RSS

3- Abraçado também é uma expressão usada no sentido de transformado em vampiro.

Entre cursos, cursinho, estudos e problemas, estou fazendo o possível para atualizar a fic. Capítulo não betado, então qualquer coisa por favor me avisem.

Pode parecer enrolação, mas a fic está caminhando no ritmo que tem que caminhar. Aos que são pacientes com meus atrasos, agradeço a atenção, compreensão e carinho.

Agradeço a todos que ainda não desistiram da fic e são extremamente pacientes, ainda mais aos que ainda me deixam reviews me ajudando a perceber se minha narrativa está coerente e causando o impacto que desejava.

Para quem ler até aqui... Este capítulo seria muuuito maior, eu pensei em dar continuidade aqui mesmo, mas ao ver que ele estaria muito desproporcional ao restante da fic, decidi dividir. Mas isso não significa que a outra parte já esteja pronta, mas já foi iniciada.

Beijos a todos, reviews respondo aos poucos.


	14. Le Sentiment

**N/A: No meio do texto há uma parte em _itálico_, referente a uma cena do passado. Aviso apenas para orientação. RSS. Boa leitura!**

**13- Le Sentiment**

**França – 1 ano depois.**

**Paris.**

O sol acabara de se por e a noite fria do inverno se anunciava. O vento forte transpassava a janela aberta, agitando os longos fios de um loiro claro do homem debruçado sobre esta, que observava a vista.

As ruas estavam movimentadas como era de se esperar de uma noite de sábado. Pessoas em programas familiares, jovens em busca de diversão... Absolutamente nada fora do normal. Nada de diferente era anunciado nos jornais ou programas televisivos, nenhuma morte misteriosa ou desaparecimentos em série.

- O que foi, Afrodite?

O loiro voltou o olhar para o moreno que lhe observava da sala. Pele levemente bronzeada e cabelos escuros arrepiados e olhos de um azul profundo. Um vampiro secular que conhecera há quatro meses, dono de uma beleza selvagem do clã _Ventrue, _também conhecido como Máscara da Morte, por ser impiedoso com seus inimigos, fossem eles vampiros, humanos ou lobisomens.

- Não é nada, Angelo. Apenas... Tenho achado tudo muito calmo. – Voltou sua atenção para as ruas.

- Deveria ser diferente? – estreitou os olhos, observando-o e jogando o jornal sobre a mesa de centro.

- Claro que não! É bom que esteja tudo em ordem, mas não adianta fingir que uma guerra não está prestes a explodir. Desde que o humano nos descobriu, creio que seja questão de tempo. – justificou, disfarçando bem o nervosismo.

Angelo por vezes parecia apenas estar por perto para vigiá-lo, em outros momentos, parecia realmente interessado em Afrodite, o que deixava o loiro sempre em alerta.

- Sim, isso não é bom. Ainda mais que não sabemos onde Camus foi. Só não entendo porque deixou Minos no comando em sua ausência. – aproximou-se do outro, igualmente observando a rua.

- O que tem esse Minos? – questionou, observando-o. Embora não fosse jovem, também não era dos vampiros mais antigos. Ainda que conhecesse bem os vampiros mais perigosos do _Brujah_, clã o qual pertencera, não conhecia muito dos vampiros dos demais clãs, apenas seus líderes.

Sabia que a maioria dos membros do clã _Ventrue_ respeitava e admirava o governo de Camus, bem como o aceitaram relativamente bem como líder por ter sido braço direito de Shion e ter adquirido grande poder em pouco tempo. Porém, conhecia poucos integrantes do clã, praticamente os que preferiam residir em Paris, e em sua maioria os mais jovens.

- Um dos vampiros mais antigos. Com a morte de Shion ele seria naturalmente o líder dos _Ventrue _se não fosse Camus derrotá-lo. – Angelo explicou, lembrando a confusão que gerou a morte do rei.

Os Ventrue perderam seu líder e Minos, sendo o mais antigo, reclamou o posto, e Camus, por tornar-se poderoso e próximo de Shion, achou-se igualmente no direito. Segundo as antigas leis: "Com a perda do líder de um clã, outro deve ser nomeado, sendo o mais poderoso e apto a defender os membros de seu clã." Algo muito vago e que deu margem aos dois almejarem o posto. Minos propôs um duelo onde o vencedor levaria o título e Camus o derrotou. Diferentemente do que se esperava, com a derrota Minos passou a respeitá-lo, bem como os vampiros que ainda não o aceitavam. E, embora as leis antigas igualmente exigissem um rei para estabelecer a ordem entre os clãs e manter o equilíbrio, logo observaram que não seria possível esta escolha sem que muitos fossem destruídos. Assim foi feito a divisão dos territórios pela Europa, onde estavam habituados a habitar, e determinado que as fronteiras seriam respeitadas, até que pudessem determinar o rei.

- Creio que Shion desejava que o ruivo assumisse de qualquer forma. – Afrodite refletiu em voz alta.

- Dizem que até deu seu sangue para ele. Bem, isso seria um boato na época, mas justificaria o poder de Camus. – relembrava os velhos tempos.

- Talvez Camus realmente não tenha sido sensato em sua escolha. Minos pode ser o mais antigo, mas seria tão fiel a ele? Ou teria guardado rancor? – observava o moreno. – Por algumas histórias que me contou, você é muito fiel. Poderia ter sido você o escolhido.

- Nosso clã apresenta muitos dos vampiros mais antigos e Minos sabe ser muito influente. E eu não seria uma boa escolha. – sorriu sarcástico – Gosto desta liberdade e Camus permite que eu me divirta eliminando invasores ou os mais novos problemáticos. – Afrodite pôde ver um brilho maligno em seus olhos, como se ele recordasse de algo sádico e prazeroso. – Bem, eu estou sedento. Você não vem? – afastou-se, vestindo seu casaco e luvas. Não que o frio lhe incomodasse, mas precisava parecer normal aos olhos dos humanos. E como ordenado por Minos que deveriam evitar mortes desnecessárias para não atrair atenção, teria de buscar um pouco de sangue de várias presas e isso levaria algum tempo.

Afrodite sorriu e fez o mesmo, acompanhando-o. Gostava da companhia de Angelo e suspeitava que estivesse se interessando muito mais do que deveria. Há quatro meses aconteceu de escolherem a mesma presa, uma mulher bonita. O que começou com um conflito perigoso terminou nesta amizade onde passavam quase todas as noites juntos. Porem, o loiro tinha receito, sabia estar envolto por seres perigosos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Milo suspirou. Permanecia deitado e mirando o teto, com um cobertor sobre o corpo e tendo calafrios pela febre alta que apresentava.

Desde a conversa que teve há um ano com o ruivo, em algumas noites, misturada a sonhos comuns e sem sentido, via imagens de Camus conversando com outro homem. Era uma imagem embaçada, que conseguia definir claramente apenas o ruivo. Também não ouvia o que falavam. Bem, não vinha dando tanta importância, provavelmente ficara impressionado após aquela conversa que teve com o vampiro... Mas essa última noite, em meio a febre alta, teve a mesma visão que fora interrompida pela imagem de um par de olhos verdes. Malignos olhos verdes de um ruivo... Não vira o rosto ou cabelo, mas no sono apenas sabia ser um homem ruivo dono daqueles olhos. Ou talvez um vampiro. Acordou com aquela imagem que lhe deu calafrios e enjoo.

Era noite de lua cheia e Fenrir passou, literalmente, a noite sentado ao seu lado com a imensa cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama, preocupado. Na sua forma de lobo, não podia fazer muito e Camus precisou sair para caçar. Quando Milo acordou com o pesadelo Fenrir já não estava ao seu lado e deduziu que o sol deveria nascer a qualquer momento, uma vez que o lobisomem nunca permitiu que o loiro presenciasse a transformação.

Suspirou novamente, se encolhendo mais na cama e abraçando o corpo. Febre maldita...

- Finalmente acordou. – Camus entrou no pequeno quarto e aproximou-se, tocando sua fronte. Ele apenas lhe observava calado. – A febre ainda não cedeu.

- Só me dar outro remédio. – não esperava que sua voz estivesse rouca, além de sua garganta ainda inflamada.

- Já tomou e a febre retornou. Farei outra coisa. Fique descansando, voltarei logo. – caminhou para a porta, parando com a pergunta de Milo.

- E Fenrir?

- Saiu bem cedo, disse iria visitar um amigo. – e deixou o quarto.

Sentindo-se um inválido abandonado, o loiro voltou para seus pensamentos. Fenrir vinha saindo muito neste ultimo ano.

Camus deixou a casa e seguiu para a floresta, observando o ambiente a sua volta. Buscava por algumas ervas e não queria se afastar muito da casa, mesmo sendo dia. Aos poucos encontrou todas as que procurava e retornou. Fez um sanduíche como já observara Fenrir aprontar, um pouco de suco de frutas frescas e preparou uma infusão com as ervas. Quando voltou para o quarto, foi recebido com um olhar surpreso do loiro ao vê-lo levar uma bandeja.

- Você... Preparou isso para mim? – tudo bem que não havia mistérios em montar um sanduíche, mas Camus sendo um vampiro antigo que, obviamente, não precisava desses alimentos, saberia como montar algum palatável?

- Você precisa se alimentar. – deixou a bandeja no colo dele e recostou na parede, observando o loiro analisar o que levara. – Sugiro que tome infusão primeiro ou poderá causar vômito. É um pouco amargo.

- E o que tem no chá? – olhou pouco à vontade para Camus e pegou a caneca, inalando... E imediatamente afastando o nariz. Pelo cheiro e aparência, seria bem desagradável. – Não gosto de chá!

- Não seja infantil e beba. É uma infusão de nêveda, verbena e canela com tintura de echinácea. Fará com que se sinta melhor em algumas horas reduzindo a febre e tratando sua inflamação na garganta.

Milo prendeu a respiração e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Sentiu uma forte ânsia de vômito. Nunca provara nada tão desagradável, mas conseguiu se controlar. Bebeu uma grande golada do suco, o que fez com que melhorasse um pouco.

- De onde tirou essa coisa? – indicou a caneca. A medida que seu estômago acalmava, começou a comer e, para sua surpresa, além de descobrir-se faminto, o vampiro sabia preparar um lanche saboroso.

- No meu tempo não havia esses medicamentos modernos. Tudo era tratado com infusões, unguentos e soluções naturais. Eu ainda lembro algumas coisas.

- Tenta não esquecer que já foi humano, não é? – sorriu.

O comentário pegou o vampiro desprevenido. Não imaginava que Milo entendesse como se sentia.

- Eu não queria tornar-me isso. Eu estava doente e deveria ter morrido com a peste. – o loiro pôde notar a discreta entonação frustrada do vampiro.

- Poderia ter se destruído com o sol no início, não é? Mas não o fez.

- Por meu irmão. Eu decidi protegê-lo, mas... – não concluiu. Tinha certeza que seu irmão sabia de Daros e que articulou com a traição contra Shion, a quem teve como um segundo pai e lhe ajudou a aceitar sua nova vida. E agora seu irmão colocava a vida de Milo em risco.

– Descanse. Logo a febre irá ceder. – disse apenas. Não iria tratar esse assunto com ele. Simplesmente não havia mais o que ser discutido.

- Prometo te dar ouvidos na próxima... E não treinar mais na chuva, nem chegar ao esgotamento. – o loiro sorriu, querendo quebrar o clima tenso que se instaurou.

Algo observado pelo vampiro. Milo poderia ter suas crises de adolescente, mas no final sempre sorria. Um sorriso agradável que fazia com que se sentisse bem. Um sorriso que fazia com que questionasse a posição do grego na batalha.

- Assim espero. – pegou a bandeja e deixou o quarto.

Milo sentia-se fraco e cansado, não demorando a cair no sono novamente. Ao despertar sentia-se melhor, mas sujo. Providenciou um banho rápido com a água que já estava no banheiro. Vestiu roupas confortáveis e seguiu silencioso para a sala, parando ao presenciar o vampiro.

Camus estava debruçado na janela mirando a paisagem. Pelo olhar, seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes daquela cabana, talvez revivendo algum momento de seu passado. Imediatamente veio a mente de Milo o nome Daros. Há um ano o vampiro, após seu questionamento, assumiu que não o matou quando se conheceram naquela noite fria de Londres, por lembrar-lhe de Daros.

Foi uma informação que o ruivo deu com tamanha simplicidade, mas que atingiu o loiro em cheio. Milo não demonstrou, claro. Tinha orgulho e sequer entendia direito que sentimento seria aquele, mas seu coração ficara pequenino. Precisava reconhecer, afinal, como estranho, que motivo teria para que lhe acolhessem? Agora tinha a resposta: Seria comida de vampiro. Como lembrou ao ruivo um suposto amigo - pois sabia que aquela relação era muito mais que amizade – então foi adotado como um empregado e agora era um pet sendo treinado.

Inicialmente não queria aceitar sua angústia, mas agora sabia que sempre gostou do vampiro, desde que o vira pela primeira vez. O admirava. E que seus sentimentos só fizeram evoluir até o amor. Um amor que não seria correspondido.

A mente do vampiro vagava para a época em que estava com Daros, alguns encontros que considerava especiais e não pôde evitar de lembrar-se de quando se despediu dele. A última vez que o viu.

_- Demorou, ruivo. – sorriu. – Pensei que não o veria esta noite._

_ - Vim me despedir. – Camus olhava diretamente em seus olhos e embora fosse quieto, com um jeito ligeiramente tímido, o brilho nos olhos avermelhados aqueciam seu peito._

_ Permaneceu deitado na grama em um campo aberto e observava as estrelas. Ao seu lado, sua adaga repousava em fácil acesso caso fosse necessário sacá-la. O vampiro aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado._

_ - Alguma missão? – o humano ficou sério, observando-o._

_ - Conversar com lobisomens e tentar uma aliança, agora que têm um novo líder¹._

_ - Arriscado. Tenha cuidado._

_ - Ficarei bem. Mas isso levará algum tempo. – igualmente observava as estrelas._

_ - A desvantagem de caminhar apenas pelas noites. – deu um meio sorriso, mas o ruivo permanecia com os olhos nas estrelas. – Algo errado? Está sério demais._

_ - Sinto uma agitação entre os vampiros. Não sei se descobriram a tentativa de aliança que farei, Shion preferiu o sigilo até que tudo esteja certo. Você deve tomar cuidado._

_ O vampiro preocupado com o Hunter. Isso soava no mínimo irônico, mas aqueceu o coração do caçador, que ergueu o corpo, sentando ao lado do ruivo._

_ - Camus, apenas concentre-se em seu dever e faça-o bem feito. A aliança pode, inclusive, ajudar-me. Mas não baixe sua guarda, lobisomens podem ser traiçoeiros. – sorriu, porém o outro permanecia sério e lhe dirigiu o olhar._

_ - Não estou preocupado com minhas obrigações, mas com você._

_ - Porque não estaria por perto? Sou um homem experiente, vou ficar bem. – sorriu confiante e tocou a adaga. – E você nem deveria pensar em me ajudar. Podem descobrir e seria tido por traidor._

_ - Não me importaria. Mas fique próximo ao Dohko enquanto estiver fora. – viu aquele sorriso. Ele sempre sorria, independente do perigo ou dificuldade._

_ Camus mostrava-se inquieto demais e seus olhos tinham um brilho semelhante ao medo, embora suas feições pouco se alterassem. O caçador jamais imaginou vê-lo daquela forma, sempre se mostrou um vampiro forte, confiante e por vezes arrogante. Então era isso. Estava indo negociar com inimigos mortais e estava preocupado não com sua segurança, mas com a do caçador._

_ - Certo, ficarei com meu mestre até que retorne, se isso fizer com que não perca o foco._

_ Trocaram olhares por breve momento, até que Camus aproximou-se mais do moreno e roçou os lábios nos dele. Logo o ato se tornou um beijo calmo, terno e cheio de sentimentos. Embora nunca tivessem proferido nenhuma palavra amorosa ou tivessem tido qualquer toque mais íntimo, sentiam o carinho e a paixão que os envolvia. O moreno sentia seu corpo aquecer e o coração acelerar com aquele gesto. Levou uma mão ao rosto do ruivo em uma carícia suave, sentindo a pele ligeiramente aquecida², e com a outra o abraçou. Sentia uma leve carícia em sua nuca. Ao apartarem, manteve os rostos próximos, envolvendo o vampiro pela cintura. Camus lhe observava atentamente e sorriu ao ver um sentimento humano nos olhos daquele vampiro. Amor._

_ - Cuide-se, Daros. – Sussurrou apenas alto o suficiente para o que o outro escutasse, rente aos seus lábios e se desvencilhou, seguindo para a floresta de onde viera._

_ - Vou esperar por você. – respondeu em voz baixa, mas foi ouvido pela audição aguçada do vampiro._

Mas ao retornar, Daros não estava mais lá. Não estava vivo. Seu pressentimento estava correto afinal. Parte sua sempre manteve o sentimento de culpa, que poderia ter estado ao lado dele e ajudá-lo, mantê-lo vivo... Mas sua mente racional sabia que não faria diferença, que se estivesse lá não poderia proteger o _hunter_ de tantos vampiros e que poderia até ser morto. Na época estaria só, não teria aliados, mas agora era líder de um clã poderoso. As coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Passou séculos determinado a se fechar e apenas buscar mais força e o momento apropriado para sua vingança. Foi um choque constatar que aquela pequena criança loira, abandonada nas ruas de Londres, lembrava-lhe tanto o caçador. Tentou matá-lo mais de uma vez e falhou miseravelmente, como nunca acontecera. E quanto mais observa o loiro, especialmente durante os treinos, mais voltava as lembranças de Daros. Não que o comportamento dos dois fossem idênticos, isso seria impossível. Mas... Milo tinha um jeito único de enfrentar seus desafios, ele aprendia o que lhe era transmitido com facilidade e conseguia adaptar para seu melhor desempenho. Essa característica adaptativa, única, além de um forte instinto de sobrevivência, era que lembrava seu antigo amor. E claro... O sorriso. Porém, Milo certamente era mais teimoso, temperamental e hiperativo. Nunca acreditou em reencarnação e perdera até sua fé por Deus. Mas e agora? Milo seria a reencarnação de Daros? Acreditava que sim, _sentia_ que era, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Poderia ser apenas coincidência, como Fenrir lhe disse.

Ouviu um suspiro e virou-se para o loiro.

Milo estava perdido em pensamentos mirando o vampiro. Sabia que para Camus significava a lembrança de um morto e uma peça de xadrez sento talhada para ser posta em jogo e nada mais. Mas, ainda que jovem e reconhecendo toda sua imaturidade para diversos assuntos, chegou a conclusão de tudo isso não importava. Apenas sentia uma vontade quase desesperadora de fazer o melancólico vampiro ao menos um pouco mais feliz.

- Oi, Camus. Já me sinto melhor. – sorriu – O remédio tinha um gosto terrível, mas é poderoso.

- Isso não quer dizer que pode sair e se exceder. Deve manter o repouso.

- Eu já dormi o dia todo. Deixe-me esticar as pernas. – queixou-se e foi até ele na janela. O sol já seguia para o horizonte, após uma tarde chuvosa. O céu, ainda apresentando algumas nuvens, assumia tons coloridos de azul, amarelo e alaranjado – O por do sol daqui é lindo...

O ruivo voltou a mirar a paisagem sem se importar com o loiro ao seu lado.

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim. Sei que esse resfriado e a febre estão sendo um transtorno e estão atrasando o que planejou. – disse baixo.

- Você é humano, está susceptível a doenças. Deve tratá-las antes que piore.

- Camus, por que você não me transforma em um vampiro? Eu poderia fazer tudo o que planeja com mais facilidade e... – foi interrompido.

- Não ouse repetir isso! – olhou para ele, severo.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar.

– Tornar-se isso não é uma bênção, Milo. Para viver, precisa de sangue. Você não sabe o que é perder o controle de si, de matar e destruir tudo a sua volta. Não sabe o que é estar parado no tempo, imutável, enquanto o mundo que conhecia é deixado para trás!

- Desculpe. Eu... Não havia pensado por este lado. – disse um pouco assustado com a postura ofensiva do outro.

- Haja o que houver, não se permita transformar nesse mostro. – tocou o rosto do loiro.

Milo sentia os olhos penetrantes de Camus nos seus, assim como o singelo toque em seu rosto e perguntava-se quem o ruivo via naquele momento? Milo ou Daros? Um garoto idiota ou o poderoso caçador? Era uma dúvida cruel, lhe machucava pensar isso. Chegou a pensar em questionar Camus, quem ele via. Mas não faria isso. Não por medo da reação do vampiro, mas pela resposta. Não queria ouvir a resposta. Após refletir por dias, decidiu que tentaria se aproximar do vampiro, mesmo que fosse visto como Daros.

Com a proximidade dos dois, Milo, em um pequeno ano de coragem, tomou a iniciativa e venceu a distancia que os separavam, juntando seus lábios aos dele. Um aleta na mente do vampiro gritava que deveria se afastar, aquele envolvimento era proibido e perigoso, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo não respondia ao comando. E ao invés de recuar, acabou por puxar Milo mais para si, aprofundando o beijo.

O loiro sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao ter a boca explorada pelo ruivo em um beijo experiente, doce e voluptuoso. As mãos do ruivo puxavam-no pela nuca e cintura, juntando os corpos e o loiro envolveu seu pescoço, completamente entregue, tentando corresponder à altura. As sensações era inéditas para Milo e mesmo que seu resquício de bom senso soubesse ser inapropriado, seu corpo reagia àquele simples contato. O cheiro, o sabor de Camus, tudo lhe era inebriante. Alguma vozinha dizia dentro de si que era uma ilusão, que qualquer vampiro teria capacidade de seduzi-lo daquela forma, mas, simultaneamente, _sentia_ que o único que não conseguiria resistir era a Camus.

Para o ruivo não era muito diferente. Mesmo que o verdadeiro prazer, para os vampiros, viesse do sangue, Camus sentia urgência daquele contato e o sabor de Milo era único, delicioso e levava-o a querer mais. A desejar seu corpo, sua alma e seu sangue. Passou uma de suas mãos por dentro da blusa que o grego usava, sentindo os músculos trabalhados, a pele quente e macia... Ouvia o coração dele acelerar, batendo forte, e sentia o corpo estremecer diante de seus toques. Usou de seu admirável autocontrole para apartar e afastar-se um passo dele. _É perigoso!_ Dizia para si mesmo.

O loiro, ofegante, lançou-lhe um olhar confuso e logo assumiu uma postura defensiva. Seu momento de coragem transformou-se em algo constrangedor.

Camus entendeu o desconforto dele, devia estar se sentindo rejeitado e seria bom que continuasse pensando assim. Como ensinara ao loiro, vampiros podem exercer sobre os humanos, mesmo inconscientemente, certo magnetismo, seduzindo e provocando paixões repentinas e inexplicáveis. Não deixava de ser uma estratégia de caça. E o loiro teria de aprender a se manter afastado.

Quebrou o contato visual e voltou a mirar a paisagem como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Milo fez o mesmo, em sua mente não havia opções. A rejeição machucava. E começava a se sentir quente, talvez a febre retornando após a tarde inteira de paz. E Pensar que teria que tomar aquela coisa horrível novamente... Mas não queria incomodar Camus com isso novamente. Não agora.

As nuvens acinzentadas estavam mais dispersas e podia-se ver parte do céu estrelado. A lua cheia apresentava um brilho opaco, parcialmente encoberta. Por todo o terreno e se estendendo até a floresta havia um nevoeiro denso. Tudo calmo e silencioso.

O ruivo, novamente debruçado na janela, estranhou a situação. Pelo local em que estavam, naturalmente haveria ruídos de animais noturnos como corujas ou morcegos, mas estava tudo quieto _demais_. Uma situação inusitada e desagradável. Concentrou-se um pouco mais e pôde sentir algumas presenças, ainda distantes, mas seguindo rapidamente em direção à cabana onde estavam. Sabia que não seria Fenrir, eram vampiros e isso lhe preocupou. Ainda não tinha como estimar quantos seriam pela distância, mas sabia que era um grupo considerável. Não ventava e não podia sentir o cheiro. _Planejam nos cercar_, pensou.

O grego percebeu a tenção quase palpável do outro e o olhar fixo na floresta. Seguiu os olhos dele na mesma direção e nada. Mas então percebeu o silêncio atípico.

- Algo está errado... – murmurou.

- Vampiros. Coloque um casaco, pegue a adaga e apenas o que lhe for fundamental. – o tom sério e olhar preocupado de Camus logo fizeram-no ficar em alerta.

Milo correu até o quarto, vestiu o casaco, uma calça e calçou os tênis. Seriam mais confortáveis e imaginou que sairiam da casa. Pegou a adaga, prendendo junto ao corpo e amarrou o cabelo em um rabo baixo, deixando o aposento. O odor de gasolina inundou suas narinas, causando desconforto. Camus passou por ele, jogando o restante com o galão vazio no quarto.

- Pra que isso?

- Eles não podem te encontrar nem adquirir algo com seu cheiro. Se conseguirem algo seu, você seria facilmente identificado e perseguido. Vamos. – deixaram a casa e o vampiro acendeu um isqueiro, ateando fogo que rapidamente se alastrou.

- Isso vai atrair a atenção deles... – sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e voltou a acompanhar Camus que seguiu em direção à floresta, provavelmente na direção onde não sentia a presença dos invasores.

- E dar a certeza que não estamos mais ali. Fique perto e preparado. Precisamos chegar à campina. – o ruivo estava em alerta, seus olhos prateados varrendo todas as direções. Na campina estariam expostos, assim como seus adversários, mas sem o risco de perder o loiro de vista.

O nevoeiro seria um empecilho para Milo, estaria mais vulnerável e teria de protegê-lo.

Uma leve brisa passava sobre eles e Camus teve a certeza que seriam localizados pelo cheiro. Estavam contra o vento.

O que mais lhe aterrorizava não era sua segurança, era confiante e saberia enfrentar os adversários, mas estava em desvantagem e não sabia se conseguiria manter a segurança Milo. _Ele ainda não estava pronto_!

Como imaginou, o vento entregou sua posição e eram perseguidos. Não podia ir tão rápido quando desejava ou poderia ferir o grego com os galhos de árvore e definitivamente não precisavam do cheiro de sangue como um chamariz maior, tornaria tudo um caos. Entretanto, percebia que os outros se aproximavam rapidamente e tentavam cercá-los.

Milo mostrava sinais de cansaço e teve a mão segurava firme pelo ruivo para não ficar para trás. A respiração estava pesada e podia ouvir claramente seu coração rugindo no peito. Ainda não havia se recuperado e a febre retornara.

Camus parou bruscamente entes de ser atingido pelo vulto que cruzou seu caminho. Estavam ali dez adversários cercando-os, ainda escondidos entre a mata, mas acreditava que poderia ter outros com habilidade de ocultar sua presença. Não eram vampiro muito antigos, mas igualmente não eram fracos recém-criados.

Os olhos prateados de Camus assumiram brilho gélido. A campina ainda estaria há no mínimo cinquenta metros, não conseguira chegar. Estava pronto para lutar e esperava conseguir proteger o loiro, teria de se concentrar e confiar no pouco treinamento de Milo. Apertou levemente a mão quente do grego, num pedido mudo para que ficasse perto e atento, e a soltou assumindo uma postura altiva. Fixou os olhos frios no vampiro que surgia a sua frente a passos lentos das sombras da floresta, aproximando-se e ficando visível até para Milo. Camus mantinha os olhos nele, era o mais antigo dos presentes, mas mantinha a atenção nos demais, caso tentassem algo.

- Lord Rivail, líder dos _Ventrue_. – o outro vampiro se fez ouvir e fez uma singela reverência, embora tivesse em seus olhos um brilho de escárnio. – Os outros líderes se reuniram e decidiram anular o prazo dado. Não confiam no humano. Como o senhor deixou claro que não mata crianças... Fomos enviados com este propósito.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

1-Quando Fenrir assumiu o posto de líder dos lobisomens.

2- Ligeiramente aquecida, indicando que provavelmente havia se alimentado. O ato faz com que o vampiro pareça mais humano, ficando menos pálido e com a pele ligeiramente aquecida.

Gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para: Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Theka Tsukishiro, Suellen-san, TwiinNii, Ivy Visinho 2, Y Taishou, Shakinha e Kamy Jaganshi. Obrigada pelo carinho, paciência e atenção!

Beijos!


End file.
